A Life to Remember
by Jleighl1987
Summary: This another sister fic....i love doing those. Arieannas life is turned upside down when her mother is killed, will she be able to turn it around or will things just get worse as the days go on. Please please review! Some chapters have been changed slight
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Four Brother characters, just mine!**

**Author: Ok….so I decided to write another Four Brothers fic. I love the movie and I had another idea. Yes it is going to be another sister story and those who don't like it can get over it!  Now that's over with….hope you guys like this one! Please review!**

"Is Bobby coming?" a 17 year old Arieanna asked her mother

"Yeah he said he was" her mother told her with a smile "But you know its Bobby we are talking about."

Arieanna smiled a little "Baby what's wrong?" Evelyn asked her daughter

"I haven't seen him in 3 years; he only called maybe 3 to 4 times a year that he was gone. The last time that I saw him..we were in the biggest fight of my life!" she told her remembering that night vividly.

**Flashback:**

"_Where is she?" Bobby yelled to Jack_

"_I don't know man. I just went to get something out of the car and she was gone." Jack told his older brother_

"_I swear when I get my hands on her…."_

"_You'll do what?" Jack asked "She could just be outside somewhere. You jump to conclusion way before you need too"_

"_You need to shut the hell up!" Bobby told him pointing his finger in his face._

_Angel comes in "She's not anywhere around the neighborhood. I went everywhere looking for her. All of her friends said they haven't seen her since this morning at school" he told them taking his coat off_

"_Where could she be?" Bobby asked_

"_You yelled at her and accused her of things that she probably didn't do." Jack told him "She is probably just letting off steam. Let her be! She will be back!"_

"_You don't get it do you?" Bobby asked "This is Detroit Jack! You don't go outside at 12 at night to let off steam."_

_All the sudden they hear the door open and close. Arieanna comes in with her arms wrapped around her body. She just looked at Bobby and glared before heading upstairs. "Hey!" bobby yelled after her "Get your ass back down here!" She didn't listen. She just continued to walk to her room. She made sure they heard her slam her door. The whole house seemed to shake. She heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and make there way to her room. She just clung tight to her jacket as Bobby started banging on her door. She felt tears stream down her cheek. She hated letting his make her this way. He accused her of something that wasn't true. When was he ever going to trust her. She finally had had enough and opened the door and stared at Bobby._

"_Give me your coat!" he told her_

_She started walking past him down the stairs again. "I swear on my life Arieanna if you do not give me that coat right now I will take if off myself!" he yelled following her. She stopped in her tracks and just ripped the coat off of her body and flung it at Bobby. He started searching it, only to find nothing._

"_Find anything?" she snarled!_

"_I am going into your room and searching it. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked "Good!" he marched upstairs to her room and heard things being thrown and breaking. She turned to the rest of her brothers with tears streaming down her face. Jack tries walking towards her "I don't want to be here anymore!" she told them backing away from Jacks reach. "I want to leave!"_

"_You're not going anywhere!" Angel told her "You need to tell us what is going on!"_

"_I don't need to tell you shit!" she spat _

_Bobby comes downstairs with a bottle in his hand "What the hell are these?" he asked_

_She just stared at the bottle in Bobby's hands. She dropped her hands to her side, trying to figure out what to say. It was true, she had been taking pills to help her sleep, but her mom thought she quit. She actually became addicted to them. She ran towards the door but Angel quickly grabbed her by her waist._

"_You said you quit!" Angel told her_

"_I did….I just had some left over!" she lied_

"_Don't lie!" Bobby screamed making Arieanna jump. She started shaking. She couldn't take yelling. She needed one of those pills really bad. _

"_I'm not lying!" she screamed_

"_Really?" he asked. He opened the bottle and started throwing pills at her. She tried not to move to pick them up but she needed one. She hit the ground and started picking them up. _

"_STOP!" she screamed. By this tear the tears were streaming down her face. She had 5 pills in her hand by now and just tossed them into her mouth right in front of Bobby. She gave a smirk trying to swallow them. Before she knew what was happening Bobby hand her by her throat. He wouldn't allow her to swallow them. He was squeezing so hard, she let out of a scream letting the pills fall from her mouth. He let her go as she fell to the floor "I hate you!" she yelled_

"_Good!" he spat. He picked up all the pills off the floor and went into the kitchen. She followed him knowing what he was about to do "You watch this!" he told her. He started the garbage disposal and tossed one by one each pill until they were all gone._

"_Nooo!" she screamed trying to get over to him. Angel grabbed her again and held her close to him. She kept hitting him in the chest trying to fight him. She got restless and just fell to the floor bawling._

"_You will not go anywhere alone again!" Bobby told her "You will stay with one of us at all times. You will call us the exact time you get out of school and one of us will be there to pick you up. You better bet your ass that mom will hear about this when she gets home. I swear on my life that I will kill you if you ever get on those again. You could have killed yourself Arieanna!"_

"_Screw you!" she yelled "I am gone!" she said taking off to the door. She grabbed her coat but Bobby grabbed her not meaning to her and slinging her back into the stairs. She just looked at him stunned. Memories of when she was little went through her head of her father throwing her down the stairs and beating her. She just backed away from him scared to death. "Arieanna I am sooo sorry!" he told her walking towards her._

"_Don't touch me!" she screamed "I hate you! I hate you! I hope you die!" she told him kicking at him. He just looked at her before turning around. He grabbed his coat and walked outside. "Good leave! Don't come back! I never want to see you again! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. Bobby had never grabbed her like that before and it scared her. She knew she didn't mean everything she said but it was just flowing out. Just then her mother walked into the house stunned at what she saw. Bobby went flying past her. A few weeks past and Bobby never came back home. Arieannas mother was so worried, until one day he came back and packed his stuff and left for good. After that night everyone started going their separate ways. Jerry got married and moved out, Angel decided it would be smart to join the marines, and Jack wanted to get out as bad as Arieanna did. He decided to go to New York, and tryout his music career. Her family split apart and she knew it was her fault. She isolated herself from everyone after that to the point she almost went over the edge._

Arieanna wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes. "I know sweetheart that you guys had a rough time that night but everything is fine now."

"Yeah…..but I don't know if he has forgiven me. I really screwed up that night."

"You were in trouble Arieanna. He was just trying to be a big brother and help you."

"I know…." She told her smiling,

"Now come with me and we can go get a turkey, because the rest of your brothers are coming for sure. I want this to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Arieanna smiled "Alright!" she grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her skinny figure. They were at the store in a matter of minutes. "I am just going to wait in the car!" Arieanna told her mother "I am in my pjs!"

Evelyn laughed "Alright. I'll just be a minute!" She closed her door and Arieanna started messing with her cell phone. Just then it rang "Hello!"

"Rie!" someone yelled

"JACK!" she screamed loudly "Omg!" how are you?"

"I'm good. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! How's mom?"

"She's great. She is so excited about seeing you guys tomorrow. She is in the store right now buying a turkey!"

He laughed. Arieanna looked towards the store and saw 2 men walk in. "Are you still there?" he asked

"Yeah yeah im here!"

"Is something wrong?" he asked seriously

"I don't think so…."

"Rie what's wrong?"

She just heard a loud pop and let out a shriek. "Jack I think something is wrong!" she told him shaking.

"What is it?" he asked yelling by this time. She heard 2 more pops that sounded louder than the first. All the sudden the two men came running out. She quickly ducked down. "Arieanna!" he screamed.

"Hold on!" she told him. She got out of the car and walked into the store. She turned the corner and saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. She turned around quickly screaming, knocking things off the shelf trying not to fall to the ground. She hit the ground hard holding onto her stomach. "MOM!" she screamed. She crawled over to her mother and took off her jacket and put in on her wounds. "Help please somebody!" she screamed "Help!" She knew no one heard her but she couldn't stop screaming. "Hold on please! Mom! Hold on!" she started rocking back and forth sobbing. She heard sirens coming towards the store but she just sat there still holding onto her mother's lifeless body. The cops had to pry her off her mother so they could take a look at her. She just couldn't stop sobbing. She saw Jerry running towards her. She jumped into his arms and just sobbed into his chest. He had no clue what she was going through, but he knew he needed to be there for her. He prayed that the past wouldn't come back. It couldn't or they might lose her forever this time.

**Author: ok so I really didn't like this chapter. I totally didn't know how to start it but I thought it was ok. I hope you guys like it! Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Ok….so I hope everyone liked the prologue. I promise it will get better. Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

It just seemed that the day of Evelyn Mercers funeral came too fast. Arieanna wasn't ready. She probably would have never been ready for her mothers funeral. Arieanna was sitting in her brother guest bedroom. It has been 2 days since the shooting and she has yet to go home. What could she go home too? An empty house? There was nothing left for her there except memories, some she wish she could forget, but most she could never forget. She was sitting on the bed when she heard Jerry open the door.

"Hey why aren't you ready?" he asked moving over to her

"Im not going!" Arieanna told her older brother

"Rie its our mothers funeral. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No!" was all the replied. She just sat there staring straight ahead.

"I know that you are hurting, but…"

"I said im not going!" she yelled. He shook his head lightly. He leaned over and kissed her on the head before leaving the room. She put her hands in her face and just started crying again. 20 minutes pasted and she was still sitting on the bed not moving. Jerry had come in and told her he was leaving but she didn't move. She looked over on the table and saw a picture of her and her brothers around the Christmas tree 4 years ago. They were happy then. Mom looked so happy. She decided then that she needed to go to the funeral. She looked through her bag that Jerry got for her and found black pants and a pink shirt. She fixed her hair and put make up on before going outside. It was freezing but she didn't care. She walked all the way to the graveyard. She could see a lot of people gathered around one grave. She smiled knowing it was her mothers. Her mom was always so popular with everyone in the neighborhood. Everyone knew who she was. She was the sweetest woman in the world. Who wouldn't love her? She made her way to the back and just stood there listening to the preacher. She glanced to her side and saw Jack standing there, tears streaming down his face. Beside him was Bobby, he kept looking around. Next was Jerry, with Camille. Angel was no where to be found. Before she knew it the funeral was over. She went to go to her brothers but her body wouldn't let her. She just stood there and looked at her mothers grave. The preacher walked up to her "She was a good woman. You were lucky to have her!"

Arieanna looked up and smiled "I was wasn't i?"

He smiled again before walking away leaving Arieanna alone.

Bobby, Jack, and Jerry all made their way back to Jerry's house for some food and socializing. Jerry walked into the guest bedroom looking for Arieanna but she wasn't there. He walked outside to see his brothers fixing to walk in.

"Rie here?" Jack asked

"No…she was but I don't know where she went" Jerry told them

Bobby let his head hang "She's cleaned up Bobby." Jerry told him knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Come on inside!" Jerry told them "Oh yeah no smoking in the house!" he told Jack smiling. Jack rolled his eyes before dropping his cigarette on the ground. Jack and Bobby made their way to the backyard where Jerrys children were playing.

"Hey there you must be Daniela" Jack said bending down taking hold of a little girls hand

"You must be Amelia!" Bobby said petting a dog. Daniela starts laughing "I'm Amelia!" a little black girl squealed. Jack starts laughing

"I know….you might not know us we are your uncles. I'm your uncle Bobby and this is cracker Jack!" Bobby told them knowing it would piss Jack off

"Man don't teach them that!" Jack told him

"You cant be our uncles, your white!" Daniela told them

"Grandma Evy is white" Amelia told her

"We are different kinds of uncles, see your daddy and us were adopted."

"Hey you are a policeman!" Daniela yelled pointing at the 2 cops that came through the gate. Bobby quickly jumped up and glared at Green and his friend.

"That's right and your all under arrest so don't move!" he told them but the girls take off inside laughing " hey where ya'll going?"

"You going to arrest me Green?" Bobby asked

"It depends, you staying straight?"

"Straight-ish!" Bobby told him

Green laughs "This is Detective Fowler!" Green said turning around introducing his partner.

"That's nice….what do you want?" Bobby asked getting annoyed

"Wheres your sister?" Green asked

"I don't know…" Bobby told him truthfully "What do you want with her?"

"She witnessed the crime Bobby. We need to talk to her"

" Don't you think you should give her some time. I think she has been through enough without you people bringing all that shit back up."

" Yeah we will give her time, but we do need a statement from her if we are going to find out who did this!" Fowler finally answered

"She'll give you one when she is ready!" Jack told them

"Bobby I came here to tell you not to get into this ok" Green told him " We can handle this!"

Bobby chuckled "Yeah im sure you can! Look why don't you guys go see Jerry, get something to eat, and then get the hell out of here." Bobby told him walking away. Jack followed but stopped when he saw the gate open. In walked their baby sister. Bobby felt something and turned around also. He just stared at her until finally walked towards her. Tears just started streaming down her face freely. She took off running towards her older brother and jumped into his arms. She just cried into his shoulder.

"Hey baby!" he finally said rubbing her head. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her not wanting to let her go. He had no clue what she has been through the past 2 days but he wasn't going to let her go this time. He finally set her down and just stroked the side of her head.

"Bobby….."

"Shh its ok. You don't have to say anything" he told her hugging her again. "Where have you been sweetheart? We have been looking for you"

"I decided to go to the funeral. I know mama would have wanted me to be there"

He smiled a little "Yeah she would have."

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister. He of everyone knew what she was going through. He never got off the phone that night until he heard a click on the other end. He listened to his sister scream and cry. How he wanted to be there with her, but he couldn't. He just stroked the side of her face wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Jack its so good to see you!" she told him hugging him again.

"Um Rei….Green is inside. He wants to talk to you" Bobby told her "You don't have to say a word if you don't want to."

"I cant talk about it right now Bobby! I;m not ready!"

"Hey hey! You don't have to say anything!" Bobby told her grabbing her shoulders. Just smiled a little until Green comes outside

"Well look who it is. Little baby Mercer!" Green said walking outside with his hands in his pockets. Arieanna just looked down at the ground. "How are you holding up baby girl?"

She just shrugged her shoulders but didn't say a word "I know that you don't want to talk to me right now but I need…"

"We need to know what happened that night at the store when you mom was shot!" Fowler chimed in. She cringed listening to the detective.

"You have no right bringing that up right now. Our mother just died for Gods sake!" Jack yelled "Cant we just have one day without bringing that shit up!"

Arieanna couldn't take it anymore "Stop!" she screamed "Just leave me alone!" she walked out of the gate she came through hoping no one would come after her. Of course Bobby was right on her tail. "Hey!" he said grabbing her wrist. He turned her around but she wouldn't look at him.

"Its time for us to leave!" Green said walking past Jack. Fowler just stared at him before turning and walking away.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked coming outside

"I don't trust that Fowler dude!" Jack told him "Just something about him that makes me cringe!"

"Wheres Bobby and Arieanna?"

Jack walks through the gate and see Bobby hugging Arieanna. "Right there!" he pointed out. "Jerry…I don't know what is going to happen with her" Jack finally told his brother "She is going through something we have no idea what it is and I don't know what to do this time"

"We need to be there for her Jack. We cant abandon her. I will not lose another one of my family!" he told him firmly. "Do you hear me?"

Jack nodded his head "She's my life Jerry, I will not let anything happen to her and you know it!" he told him

"Come on you two lets go home!" Bobby yelled to them. Jack nodded to Jerry before putting his arm around Arieanna shoulders. She put her head on his arm as they walked to the car. "You're going to be alright!" he whispered

"_I wish I could believe that!" _Arieanna thought to herself, she smiled a little before turning her head.

**Author: Ok so yeah I just needed to get this chapter out of the way too! Haha! I have some great ideas for this story so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot! Please continue to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Four Brother Characters…just Arieanna, Dylan and whoever else I decide to put in there!**

**Author: Thank you thank you for all the reviews! They make me very very happy! I hope you guys like the story so far. With this chapter I don't know where I am going with it so I am just going to go. But I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Bobbys car pulled up to the Mercer House just around 10 at night. The lights were all off and it just looked dark and scary. Arieanna didn't want to go in but she knew she had to. Jack came and put his arm around her shoulder and they made their way to the house. Just as Jerry put the key into the door, they heard a voice. Arieanna jumped and hide behind Jack.

"It's not right leaving me out in the cold like this!" Angel said standing up

"Hey little brother, you asshole!" Bobby yelled, as he gave his brother a hug

"I missed my plane!" he replied

"and you missed our mothers funeral jarhead!"

Jerry moved over to his brother and grabbed him. "You do away with the fro?" he asked smiling. Jack walked away for Arieanna and hugged his older brother "Cracker Jack!" Angel said returning the hug.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack responded

"Man shutup!" Angel said playfully pushing him. He looked past Jack and saw Arieanna just staring at the door. "Hey you!" he said softly

She turned around and just stared at him. "Hey!" she finally said barely.

"Come here!" he told her opening his arms. She moved over slowly to her big brother and wrapped her arms around his waist. She just dug her head into his stomach until he let her go. Before he let her go, he just stared at Bobby confused, but Bobby just shrugged. He knew what was wrong but he just didn't want to deal with it. They finally got the door open, everyone stepped inside. It seemed like slow motion. Everyone just stopped and waited for something to happen. Arieanna just walked past them and up the stairs. She just wanted to go to bed and never wake up again. She threw her bag on the floor and just fell on the bed. She heard Bobby downstairs giving sleeping arrangements, then she heard footsteps come up the stairs. She prayed they wouldn't stop at her door, her prayers were answered. Bobby walked into his mothers room and shut the door. Just then she heard something hit the wall and she knew Jack was in his room. She heard him strumming on his guitar. She smiled to herself and just listened to him play. She decided to get up and go into his room, just as she opened the door she ran into Bobby who was wiping tears off his face. She just smiled at him before walking past him into Jacks room. Jack looked at before motioning for her to sit next to him on the bed. Bobby followed her, but sat down on the floor so they couldn't see that he'd been crying.

"You been crying in here little fairy?" Bobby asked all tough

"Leave it alone man!" Jack told him smiling. Arieanna laid back against Jacks shoulders and just closed her eyes. She heard someone at the door and she opened her eyes.

"Hey baby girl you doing ok?" Jerry asked

"Yeah just a little tired!" she replied. They knew she was lying but didn't say anything. Atleast she was there with them and not out on the streets. Just then they were interrupted by Angel, who was dressed in different clothes, comes walking past the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jerry asked

"It's a little stuffy in here. I just need to get some air" Angel stuttered

Bobby starts dieing out laughing "You can smell that ass from down the street!"

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked trying to be all confused

"You know what I am talking about with La Vida Loca!" Bobby replied

"She got a girlfriend!" Jerry replied with a smile

"Aint noone going to see no La Vida Loca!" Angel told them

"She has a hard dick in her right now, screaming someone else's name, and not even thinking about your black ass!" Bobby told him. Just then Jack just died out laughing.

"I'm telling you I am not going to see that girl and I'm not!" he yelled before going down the stairs.

"He's going to see her!" Jerry replied turning back to everyone

"Are you guys talking about Sofi?" Arieanna asked

"Yeah…..you remember her don't you?" Bobby asked

"Yeah…I haven't seen that girl in forever."

"Yeah well hope she doesn't come tonight because there will be some fighting going on tomorrow morning."

She let out a little laugh "Rie its ok to laugh. Its ok to be happy!" Bobby finally told her. She just looked down at the ground "Hey look at me!" he told her. Her eyes met his "Don't shut us out. Please!" he begged. She nodded just a little. She just laid back down on Jacks arm, while Bobby got up. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"Play me something soft Jack!" she whispered. He smiled. He knew that his playing always made her feel better. He lifted his guitar up and started playing. She quickly fell asleep.

"_Rie! Rie!" someone yelled shaking her_

"_What?" Arieanna yelled opening her eyes_

"_Come on you fell asleep! You need to go home. Your mom is probably worried about you!"_

"_OMG! Its 3 in the morning. Screw my mom, my brothers are going to kill me!" She quickly got up and put her coat on. She leaned over and kissed the guy on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she told him smiling. With that she took off running down the street towards her house. In Detroit, 3 AM was a very dangerous time to be out. Maybe she should have stayed at Dylans and called her mom. She just continued to run. She wouldn't stop for anyone until she made it safely to her house. Of course, with Arieannas luck that didn't happen. Before she knew she was on the ground. Someone had jumped on top of her. She tried to scream but she couldn't. He was on top of her in minutes. She was so cold, her body felt so numb, she couldn't lift him off of her. She just kept fighting him until a shiny object caught her eye._

"_Hey there pretty lady!" he whispered in her ear. He brought the knife in front of him, showing her what would happen if she screamed. "We are going to play a little game!" he told her. He kissed her ear softly "and you going to like it!"_

_She couldn't help but start crying. The tears just stung her face as they made there way down. He leaned up and just slowly looked over her body before just riping her shirt off of her. Arieanna let out a scream and just started bawling "Shhhh!" he told her putting his finger to her lips "No one is going to hear you!" he smiled. She knew she would never forget that smile. He started to undo his pants _

"_Please you do have to do this!" she begged "Please…im just a little girl"_

_He took off his belt and wrapped it around his fist and hit her several times. She just laid there for the remainder on the time, numb not being able to feel anything. He took the knife and sat her up. He put it to her throat and slowly ran it from one side to the other, making blood just trickle down her chest. "You tell anyone, that is whats going to happen to you." He whispered in her ear and then licked the side of her face. He threw her down on the ground hard, before taking off running. Snow started falling hard, but she just laid there. Moments later she felt her being lifted off the ground and into someones arms. "Mommie!" she whispered softly. She opened her eyes and saw her mother staring down at her with tears streaming down her face "Mommie!" Arieanna said bawling. Her mother just wrapped her arms around her. Arieanna quickly fell asleep from exhaustion in her mothers arms. _

The next morning Arieanna woke up with Jack laying next her. She moved knowing she would wake him up.

"Hey!" he said opening his eyes

"Hey!" she said back. She gave a sigh before getting up

"You ok?" he asked sitting up

"Yeah…I am just going to take a shower!"

He stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug "It is so good to see you!" he told her

"Yeah….just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." She said smiling slightly

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise, but Bobby was right last night. Don't shut us out this time Rie. We need each other and we need you to be ok. Don't go back to the old Arieanna. Please!"

"Jack, I hated that Arieanna too. She wont be coming back. I can promise you that. But I have been through something that no child should ever go through. Its going to take sometime. Stop trying to make it happen when it cant right now!" she told him. Tears started streaming down her cheek. He pulled her into a hug again

"I love you!" he whispered

"I love you too!" she let him go and walked into the bathroom. She just stood at the sink looking at herself "You are not going back to her again!" she whispered.

**Author: I wonder..hmmm….i hope everyone liked this chapter. Please please review! Thanks to everyone that has, they mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author:** Well I hoped everyone liked Chapter 2. I am going to try to put some more of Arieannas background into the story. But I hope everyone likes this chapter and have a blessed weekend! REVIEW!

**PS.** The quotes may not be exact but I tried! Haha And….yes Arieanna was raped and addicted to sleeping pills. The next chapter will tell why and all that…..sorry for all the confusion.

Arieanna made her way downstairs, seeing the boys all watching tv. "Hey you! You sleep good?" Jerry asked looking up from the tv

"Yeah…" she told him.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Jack yelled from the kitchen

"Happy Thanksgiving!" she yelled back, with a smile on her. Bobby just looked at her.

"You want to watch some hockey with us?" he finally asked

"Um…no. I'll go help Jack in the kitchen!"

"Yeah cause that's where the girls belong anyways…isn't that right Jack?" Bobby yelled

All they see is Jacks middle finger come around the corner. Arieanna starts laughing. Arieanna turns around to see Angel coming down the stairs with a girl behind. She smiles, before turning and walking into the kitchen. She taps Jack on the shoulder to watch, because you knew Bobby was about to get pissed. Bobby looked up from the tv just to see Sofi come walking in with a smile on her face.

"Oh hell no!" he yelled jumping up from the couch

"What?" Sofi asked

"You need to get your bitch out here Angel!" Bobby told him

"Is this your house?" Angel asked "Are you running this?"

"Yes I am running this shit! This isn't a homeless shelter. Loco Uno is not staying here!"

"Whats your problem Bobby?" Sofi yelled

"Was I talking to you?" he yelled "Was I speaking Spanish. No not keep your mouth shut!"

"Look man don't be talking to my girl like that!"

"She is not staying in this house Angel! Get her out!" Bobby yelled

"Your just jealous because I chose Angel over you!" Sofi spat knowing it was stupid remark.

Bobby just laughed "No one wants a La Vida Loca!"

"Stop calling her that man!" Angel yelled "Baby go back upstairs and let me deal with this!" he told her.

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?" she replied hitting him on the arm

"Just go upstairs please!" Angel begged

"Yeah go upstairs!" Bobby yelled from behind.

"Bobby shut the hell up!" Arieanna yelled from the kitchen. She couldn't help but start laughing. She loved seeing her brother all fired up over something so stupid.

"You can keep your mouth shut in there before I come and shut it up for you!" he replied. Arieanna starts laughing, but hides behind Jack

"Don't you even!" Jack told her moving out the way. Just then she sees Bobby coming into the kitchen

"Jack told me to say it!" she told him still laughing. Jack just looks at her before smiling. He was just happy that she was smiling.

"I bet he did!" Bobby told her walking towards her

"Do you want to eat?" Arieanna yelled "I am slaving over this food for you. You keep bothering me, you aren't going to be eating anything but bread!" she told him trying to be serious. Bobby laughs at her before grabbing her by her wrist. He pulls her to him and throws her over his shoulder. He slams her into the couch and starts tickling her. She starts screaming, trying to fight him off. She keeps laughing, but tries to breathe. "Cant breathe!" she yelled laughing. He takes a pillow and just hits her in the head. She jumps on top of him and starts trying to beat him up. She knew she couldn't do any harm because she was so little and he was so big. It has always been that way, ever since they were little.

**Flashback:**

"_Arieanna Grace Mercer! Get your ass down here right now!" Bobby yelled from the top of the steps at his 8 year old sister._

"_No!" she screamed "You cant make me!"_

"_Want to bet!" he yelled. He stormed upstairs to his sisters room. She ran and tried closing the door but he caught it before she could. He tried grabbing her but she took off running down the hall "It's not going to be bad. Its just court. Come on!" he told her "We are going to be late!"_

"_I'm not going!" she yelled from her mothers closet. He laughed at himself. He softly opened the door but Arieanna was nowhere in sight. _

"_Rie!" he yelled "Don't make me come in there!"_

"_Go away! Tell them I died!"_

_He laughed again… " I'm about to kill you!" he told her. He walked into the closet and started pushing back clothes. He finally saw her feet hanging out of her mothers dress. Instead of pulling the dress back, he grabbed her feet and jerked her out. She started kicking and screaming trying to get away. _

"_Stop!" he yelled at her. He threw her over his shoulder and brought her into her room. He picked out a pokadotted dress and showed it to her. He put it up against him. "This one?" he asked modeling it for her. She wouldn't let him see her smile. She just shook her head. He pulled out another and another, until finally he just jumped on the bed and started tickling her. She let out a scream and started laughing. "OK!" she yelled. He got off and pulled out another dress and she smiled and shook her head. He helped her put on her dress and fixed her hair. He held out his hand for her but she just sat on the bed._

"_Rie!" he yelled playfully, but then looked at her with sympathic eyes when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Are they going to take me away?" she asked_

"_No sweetheart they aren't. I will never let anyone take you away!" he told her kissing her forehead "We just need to go one last time to get everything situated with the adoption"_

_She shook her head. Bobby wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes off her cheek and picked her up in his arms and carried her downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for them_

"_Now are we ready?" Evelyn asked_

"_Yes mame!" Arieanna told her._

**End Flashback**

Bobby and Arieanna finally settled down, when Angel came back down the stairs. He sat down next to the record player. Bobby knew what he was about to do.

"Don't you start!" Bobby told him, but Angel started throwing little disks at him.

"Why do you always go to do that?" Bobby asked

"So aggravating!" Jeremiah replied. Angel started throwing disks at him and mocked him. "Stop man im trying to watch the game!"

"Get um Jerry!" Bobby replied. Arieanna went back into the kitchen to help Jack. They started laughing when she heard something hard hit the ground in the living room. She walked over to the door frame and stuck her head out. She saw Jerry and Angel on the floor fighting.

"So you were a marine?" Arieanna asked after Jerry beat him

"Yeah why?" Angel asked

"Did they not teach you how to fight?" she asked. She knew he would get her for that. The boys started laughing. "I mean marines are suppose to be touch right? I guess they just felt sorry for you….huh?"

"Go cook!" he told her. She just kept smiling.

"Lets eat! Bring out that bird!" Bobby yelled. Everyone made their way into the kitchen. Angel winked at Arieanna when she walked past him to sit down. She just smiled. Her smiled quickly faded when she looked at the empty chair beside her. Everything seemed to get real silent. She felt Angels hand grabs her. All she remembered was Bobby praying then everyone sat down. She just stared at her plate for a little bit before looking up. She saw Jeremiah just staring at their mothers chair. Arieannas heart went out to her brother. He was the one that made her the most proud. He actually made something of himself. She watched him look over at Angel

"Close mouth Angel, what you think you are cow or something?" Jerry replied. Arieanna saw the hurt look on Angels face, but then replaced by remorse. She watched his eyes turn to their mothers chair. He quickly covered his arms and removed his arms from the table. She smiled knowing that ma always told them to keep their elbows off the table. She turned back to her food and started playing with it. She was fixing to say something when she looked at Jack. His face full of fear and hatred. Then his eyes filled with tears. He looked over at her and quickly gave a little smile. Arieanna smiled back. It was her turn to look at her mothers chair but nothing happened. She thought maybe just maybeher motherwould appear. But She never did. Arieannajust stared waiting for something, but nothing happened. She looked over at Bobby, he was trying to find something too. He jumped up from his seat. "Screw this! Lets go get a pick up game. I want to see some quick sticks and fast passing"

"Man its too cold. I didn't come all the way down here to play in the cold" Angel replied

"Shutup! We are playing!" he told him "Lets go!" he yelled half way out the door. Arieanna, along with the rest of the brothers just sat there. She moved to grab the plates to clean them but Jack grabbed her hand "Not now!" he told her "Lets go play!" he smiled. She smiled back and nodded. Everyone got up and got their coats. Bobby was already in the car when everyone came out. Arieanna didn't say a word the whole way to the skating park. She decided she didn't want to play this game. She just sat on the bench and stared off into space.

"Rie….Rie!" she heard something behind her, but when she turned around no one was there. She thought she was losing her mind. She turned back towards her brothers "Don't go away rie!" she heard

"Mama?" she asked

"You are going to be safe, no matter what happens. Don't go away!" she heard "Faith is your strong point. Don't lose it…"

Tears started streaming down her face, but then she saw it. Her mother was leaning against a tree in a pink sweater, holding on a flower pot that Arieanna made her when she was little. "I love you baby girl. Remember that…." Then she was gone.

"I don't know what to do!" Arieanna whispered "I'm so scared…" but no one was listening. She heard the boys yelling, so she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"We won!" Jack yelled skating over to her. She smiled. She heard Jerry yelling at Bobby

"You're going to be buying me a new phone Bobby! That thing cost some money!" Jerry whined

"You were playing hockey Jer. You don't talk on the phone during hockey. Accidents happen!" Bobby said with a smile

" Accident my ass!" Jerry said making his way to the car. Arieanna just starts laughing.

"Faith!" she whispered and nodded.

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: Ok….so I got a good idea for this chapter. I am going to change some things from the movie though. I am going to put a scene in my story that definitely wasn't in the movie. It ties together with everything though I promise. But I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please please review!**

All Arieanna kept thinking about was what her mother told her at the skate park. "Faith is your strong point." Arieanna knew her mother was right. As long as she had faith, then everything would work out. She knew her brothers are worried about her and prayed that she didn't go back to her old self. Its true, often she wants her pills. They calmed her down and just lifted her away from her fears and worries. She hadn't taken them in a year in a half. She started taking them after the rape. Her mom had to get them for her so she could sleep at night. They just made the nightmares seem more real and longer. That's when she started taking one more than once a day. Her life seemed to turn upside down from that point on.

Arieanna walked downstairs early the next morning hoping no one would be up. The guys went to a bar last night and came back pretty drunk. Her hopes failed when she saw Bobby sitting in at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. "Hey!" she said pulling out a chair "Why you up so early?"

"I am usually up this early." Bobby told her

"Oh yeah…since when?"

"Since I became a man!" he retorted. Arieanna just laughed "What are you doing up?"

"I just couldn't go back to sleep." She told him "What are you guys doing today?"

"Well….we have a lead on who killed Ma."

"That's great….who?"

"A gang…"

"Well I could have told you that….."

"Rie..." he started but then stopped

"What?" she asked looking seriously at him

"We are going to go to the grocery store when everyone gets up. We need to see what all happened and ask some questions…"

Arieanna just stared at the ground "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I'll go" she told him still looking at the ground "I'll be fine"

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to. You can stay in the car."

She nodded her head. Around 10 everyone started coming down the stairs all ready to go to the store. Angel saw Arieanna putting on her jacket "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm coming with you guys." She told him

"No your not" he told her taking her jacket off "I'm not going to let you. You don't need to relive this."

"Angel…I relive it everyday in my head." she replied "Besides Bobby is making me go."

"Bobby she is not going!" Angel told him

"I'm not leaving her by herself. She can wait in the car"

"Stop acting like im not in the room please. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle this ok." She told them. She grabbed her jacket from Angel and headed outside.

"I'll look out for her." Jack told them "She wont see anything."

"Come on lets go!" Angel said rolling his eyes.

Moments later they arrived at the spot where their mother was shot. They had to wait for Jerry to come. Jack wrapped his arms around his baby sister trying to keep her warm. Bobbys heat in his car was broken so she decided to stand outside with everyone else. Jeremiah finally pulled up.

"Alright I'm here. What do you want?" he asked

Arieanna could sense something was wrong with him, but she just shrugged it off. "We know what happened to mom. It was gangs." Angel replied

"Naw man are you serious!" Jerry replied. Just then a Russian looking man walked up to the store. He looked scared to death seeing all of them standing there.

"Um..can I help you?" he asked stuttering a little.

"Yeah…our mother was Evelyn Mercer. She was killed here a couple of nights ago." Jack replied

"Uh yes. She was a great woman. Liked her a lot" he replied with a smile "Here come inside. Get the girl out of the cold."

Arieanna smiled at him. She decided to go in and get out of the cold. Jack grabbed her hand and they walked inside the store. Just as she walked in she remembered seeing blood all over the place. She just closed her eyes trying to block out the memory but it wouldn't go away.

"Security got most of what happened." The man was saying but Arieanna blocked out the rest. He pulled out a tape and placed it inside the VCR of the tv. Arieanna took in a breath. They watched as their mother was scolding a little boy. Arieanna smiled a little. She remembered seeing that boy come running out of the store. Then 2 men dressed in all black come into the store. She sees them shoot the cashier and then one headed to the back. They watched as the men taunted their mother before pointing the gun straight at her and pulling the trigger. Jack quickly pulled away from Arieanna and just walked to the back of the store. She knew he was crying. Angel looked at her and saw that she hadn't let out of the breath she took in. He touched her shoulder and she jerked away like something had bit her. She finally started breathing. They keep watchin as they see their sister run into the store and just break down. "Mom!" she said aloud. Everyone turned and looked at her. Angel reached for her but she just backs way. She starts breathing heavily like she is about to hyperventilate. She couldn't tear her eyes from the screen as she watched herself trying to revive her mom. "My fault!" she cried "Mine…mine." She didn't know what she was saying. Bobby starts shaking her. "Rie!" he was starting to panick. "Arieanna look at me!" he begged. She collapsed to the floor. He picked her up and ran outside to the car. Everyone followed. He sped all the way home. She looked up at her house trying to breathe. "MOM!" she screamed. Jack jumped back scared to death. Bobby shoved him out of the way and grabbed his sister. He took off running into the house. He laid her on the couch and ran to the kitchen. She stared at the stairs. Pills. She knew there were some in the bathroom. She had to get to them. Any kind. It didn't matter. She waited until everyone was trying to do something to calm her down before taking off running to the bathroom. She threw open the door and ran to the sink. She open the medicine cabinet and found whatever pills were in there. She opened 3 bottles and just fell to the ground. She started stuffing them in her mouth. Jack comes running into the bathroom "BOBBY!" he screamed "Arieanna give me the pills." He told her. He kneeled down beside. He grabbed the bottles from her and threw them at Bobby. Arieanna starts freaking out.

"No!" she screamed "I need them. I need them!" she yelled. She jumps up and runs toward Bobby but Jack grabs her. "I need them….Give them to me!" she yelled sobbing.

"Calm down." Jack told her. She fell back down to the ground.

"I need them…..i need them" she just kept repeating herself over and over. She grabbed the sink to lift her up off the ground. She started going through the cabinet. Pulling everything out trying to find something. Jack grabbed her and pulled her away. She started scratching at Jack trying to get him away from her. "Get away!" she yelled trying to shove him. "Give them to me!" she started crawling out of the bathroom but Bobby was no where in sight. "I need them!" she yelled. She used the wall to help her up. Angel grabbed her by her waist so she couldn't go down the stairs. "Give them to me! Don't do this to me!" she yelled. She starts beating Angel in the chest trying to fight him off of her. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Its ok…." He kept telling her.

"Noooo……" she sobbed. She looked in her hand and saw 2 pills still in there. She stared at them for the longest time before Jack ripped them out of her hand.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. " I HATE YOU!" she started to fight all of them. She tried running towards Jack who had the pills in his hand. "Give me my pills. Give them to me!" she begged " You don't understand! I need them. I don't want to live anymore!" she fell back down to the ground with Angel still holding onto her. "MOM!" she screamed. "MOM!" By this time she was bawling histerically on the ground. Everyone was just staring at her. Bobby made his way back upstairs. He looked like he had been crying, but he wasn't going to let anyone see that. He leaned down over his sister and picked her up.

"No!" she yelled fighting him "Leave me alone." She started beating him in the chest and back but he wouldn't let her go. He brought her back into the bathroom and shut the door. He laid her down by the toilet.

"Don't do this to me!" he begged "Not you too!"

Arieanna just continued to sob. "Get rid of them Rie. For mom" he told her. She leaned up and stared at him. "Have faith…" That statement made her sick to her stomach and she threw up everything that was in her. Bobby just stood there and waited until she was done. He sat down beside her "Good girl…."

She just continued to sob while he wrapped his arms around her. He brought her to his lap and just hugged her. "I should have never let you go." He whispered "I didn't know."

The boys opened the door and see their oldest brother and baby sister laying in the bathroom floor. Bobby was holding on to Arieanna like a little baby as she sobbed and sobbed. Jack went over to them and just laid down beside her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Jeremiah and Angel just stood in the door and watched. Arieanna had finally cracked. Her mother was gone and she was empty. Faith wouldn't bring her back this time, she knew she didn't want to be on earth anymore. The one person that kept her safe and protected was taken from her with a gunshot. She would relive that moment everyday in her life. There would be more times like this, Bobby knew it. Jack knew it. Everyone knew it. Arieanna didn't care about the guys who killed her mother. She just cared about the fact that it was her mother. She sobbed herself to sleep that night in Bobbys arms, feeling empty and alone. No one could bring her back and that killed Arieanna_. "Sometimes life is hard for no reason at all" _That's what their mother would always say when something would go wrong. For the Mercers, like was hard and it had its reasons.

**Author: Ok…so I don't know if anyone is going to like this chapter, but I wanted to put something in there that was different. If it was me for real, I would probably start freaking out if I saw my mama die. I mean I would really probably want to die. Since she was addicted to pills it was only necessary to make her want them. I mean they made everything go away. I would be taking some pills too to try to forget what I just saw. But I hope everyone liked this chapter. If not I tried. Haha! Please review. I need to go study now! Haha!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: Wow! I have gotten some good reviews on that last chapter! That made me very happy! Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. Some more drama is too come and some breakdowns as well. Hope everyone enjoys.**

The next morning Arieanna wakes up still in the same position she fell asleep in, but instead Jack was holding her. His head was rested on the back on the toilet seat while she was snuggled in his lap. He had a death grip on her like she would just slip away if he let go. She tried not to wake him up but he was clenching onto her arms so hard she couldn't move without being unnoticed. He lifted his head up and stared at her tear stained face. Her eyes were so red from crying and her face was so pale. She just looked at him without saying word. He gave her a little smile, but she just continued to stare. She knew what happened last night and she wished it didn't. Her brothers wouldn't trust her again after that incident. She couldn't blame them. She had gone crazy and tried to kill herself. He lifted himself off the floor using the sink then stuck his hand down and helped Arieanna to her feet. She limped out of the bathroom and too the stairs. Jack helped her walk down the stairs. She was breathing a little heavily, scared to death to walk into the room where her other brothers were sitting. Jack gave her a little push to walk when he noticed she stopped at the entrance of the living room. She sighed and walked in. All eyes turned to her.

"Hey…" Bobby said. She just stared at him. "How are you feeling?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She knew there would be a lot of talking later on. She just wanted to save her energy for that night when it all happened. For now she wanted her brothers to get back to finding who killed their mother. She remembered last night Angel talking to the cashier about some boy across the street at the school. Her school. Could someone from her school have killed her mother? Would they be going there today? There was basketball game this afternoon, maybe someone would be there to help them find out what happened. Bobby interrupted her thoughts "Rie you ok?" he asked. She just nodded her head. "Did you just hear a word I just said to you?" She shook her head looking confused. What had he said?

"I said we are going to the basketball game at your school today. Do you want to go?"

She shook her head again. No she didn't want to go but she doubted she had a choice. "Well I cant leave you hear alone. You know that right?" he asked. She nodded. "If you want you can wait in the car."

"I'll be fine." She finally talked. "Just as long as I don't have to watch it. I'll be fine"

"You will never have to see that again." He told her "That is a promise."

She gave him a smile. It didn't matter if she ever saw what happened to her mother again. She saw it and that was enough to almost ruin everything. "Do you want something to eat?" Bobby asked

She shook her head. "You need to eat something baby girl. You are looking a little pale. You threw everything up last night." Angel told her "Please just eat a little something."

"To tell you the truth im not that hungry" she replied

"Will you at least try?" Bobby asked gently. She nodded. She went to walk to the kitchen when Bobby quickly jumped up and tried to help her. She just nudged him away.

He sat back down in the chair and watched his baby sister hobble into the kitchen. She opened the frig to get something to eat. She just stood there for what seemed like days just staring into space.

"What is she doing?" angel asked

"I am really worried about her." Jerry replied. "This has never happened."

"Our mother never died either." Jack told them. He walked past them into the kitchen "Hey ill make you some pancakes." He told her grabbing the door of the frig. He shut the door and looked at Arieanna whose eyes were full of tears.

"I really messed up didn't I?" she asked

"Yeah…..but we all do sometimes."

"Have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

"Yeah……"

"I'm sorry that I told you that I hated you. I don't hate you Jack. I could never hate you" she told him wiping the tears from her face.

"I didn't think anything about it to be honest. You were mad and upset last night. You didn't mean anything you said. I know that. I love you ok. That's all that matters." He told her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. He let her go and went to fix her some pancakes. She sat down at the table and waited. He put the plate in front of her. She really wasn't hungry and she didn't know what to do. She picked up the fork and started to poke at them instead of eating them.

"Please….." Jack started to say but stopped. He just walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She knew they were talking about her. She got up and stood at the entrance and listened

"Did you make sure there wasn't anything upstairs in the cabinets?" Angel asked

"Yeah…..there's no medicine in this house anymore. If she gets sick or something we will have to go buy some. She can't hurt herself anymore."

"You guys she won't eat. She is just sitting there staring at her food" Jack told them "I am really worried about her."

"Why did we take her last night Bobby?" Angel asked covering his head "She shouldn't have gone."

"Maybe your right but it happened and we need to deal with it. She is vulnerable to anything right now. I don't want to have another episode like last night. We need to watch her. Watch her every move and not let her out of our sight. Everywhere we go she is going with us."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Bobby." Arieanna replied "I messed up last night I know that."

"Rie….you need to understand that we love you. We would do anything to protect you and that's what we are going to do"

"You cant protect me from myself Bobby."

"I can if I try."

She just rolled her eyes. "We need to talk before we go anywhere." Bobby told her

"Can we do this later. I'm not in the mood and I don't have the energy to argue with you."

"We are going to do this later. There wont be any arguing because this is how its going to be and you cant argue with that."

She just went over to the couch and sat down. "From now on you will be with one of us always. You will not leave this house alone and you will not walk off from us. Do I make myself clear?" he asked

"Yes.." she replied softly.

"No go upstairs and change your clothes." He told he pointing to the stairs.

"Do I need supervision to do that?" she asked trying to hide her smile.

Bobby glares at her. She just walked past him up to the stairs. She walked into her room and slammed the door. The whole house seemed to shake. She jumped on her bed first and just screamed into her pillow. "_He is going to make me go crazy!" _she thought to herself. She finally got up and went to her closet and started picked out clothes. She grabbed a shirt and a sweater and some blue jeans. Before she could change there was a knock at the door. She just rolled her eyes. "Come in!" she yelled. Angel comes walking into her room with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey munchkin!" he replied still smiling.

"You come to watch me?" she spat

"No….i came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Last night…"

"You saw everything that happened. What else do you want to know?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the pills?"

"Angel I was addicted to pills for a very long time. It has only been a year in a half since I have been off of them. When you see your mother being killed, you want to be back on them. Have that feeling they gave you back again. I just didn't want to feel anything anymore. The pain was too much for me. I wanted to die. I want to be with her so bad. They took her from me and I couldn't do anything about it." She told him. Tears started welling up in her eyes "Angel we are Mercers. Mercers are suppose to be able to stop anything, but I didn't. I let them shoot her and run. I couldn't even bring her back to life."

Angel wrapped his arms around his baby sister. "You couldn't have stopped what happened to mom Rie. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You and Bobby would have stopped it." She told him sniffing

"No…..we would have gotten ourselves killed too. You were right to be in the car. You did good calling 911."

"I didn't call 911. I have no clue who did." She told him

"I did!" Jack replied walking into the room "When we were on the phone together you never hung up. I was on the line the whole time. I heard everything that happened."

She covered her mouth "Angel was right. You did try everything in your power to bring her to life again but you couldn't. No one could have."

"She was suppose to protect me. I couldn't even repay her and try to protect her."

"You couldn't have a protected her against someone with guns. You would have been killed too. I don't think I could live with that" Jack told her

"I miss her so much!" she said sobbing.

"We all do." Angel told her wrapping his arms around her. Bobby comes and taps on the door.

"We need to go." He whispered "Are you ready yet?"

"No….i was just fixing to get ready" she replied.

"We'll be downstairs."

"Ok…" with that he closed the door. _"Why would he be that pissed at her?"_ she thought to herself before getting undressed. Finally she was ready and walked downstairs. All the boys were standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. She had put on a little makeup so it didn't look like she just woke up from the dead. Everyone put on their coats and walked out into the cold air. Within minutes they had arrived at her schools basketball game. It was the game of the year, arch rivals. The Mercers were fixing to go ruin it. Arieanna didn't like that at all. "Can we just wait until the game is over with?" she asked trying to keep up with the guys.

"That shooting wasn't an accident, it was an excution. They set ma up. They set her up. We are going in here now and we are going to get some answers." He told her. He sounded so pissed. He started into a jog to the gym. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. You could hear screaming and cheering outside, Arieanna didn't want to do this at all.

"Whats the plan Bobby?" Jerry asked

"Were winging it Jerry" Bobby sounded annoyed

"Were going to get ourselves killed" Jack replied

"What do you mean we "white boy"?" Angel asked starting to get annoyed at his young siblings.

"He means…we are going to die" Arieanna replied

"That attitude needs to go" Angel told her. She just rolled her eyes. Then watched Bobby go out on the court.

"What is he doing?" Arieanna asked.

"Bobby!" Jerry yelled. Just then Bobby had stole the ball from the basketball players and started bouncing it. " I got the rock now, I got this shit now."

"He is freaking crazy!" Arieanna replied. She turned to Angel but she saw him walking out a door. "We are all crazy!" she replied to herself. Jerry looked at her annoyed before walking out on the court.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She heard Bobby yell. She couldn't see anything because everyone was around him. Then she saw it. He pulled out his gun

"Damnit!" she yelled. Jack was scanning the crowd and saw a boy get up and hurry over to the door. Without even warning her, he grabbed Arieannas wrist and took off running.

"Hey kid!" he yelled, but the kid took of running "Hey no running in the halls!" he yelled taking off running after him. Arieanna decided to walk. She knew Angel would get him. The Marines had to have taught him something. She saw Angel standing at the door and she just smiled. He quickly opened the door and knocked him back into Jack.

"Why you running?" he asked. Arieanna finally got to where they were. "Go tell Bobby we have something for him" he replied

Arieanna takes off into a jog towards the door. She went running to the court. "Jerry!" she screamed over and over. Finally he saw her and nudged Bobby "They found something!"

"Thank you so much for you time. Have a good rest of the game!" he replied throwing the ball into the air.

"You are freaking crazy!" Arieanna told him

"Well I am a Mercer!" he replied with a smile. "What do we have here?" he asked when he finally got to where everyone was.

"Bobby meet Keenon. Keenon this is Bobby" Angel replied.

"Who is he Keenon?" Bobby asked getting straight to the point

"His name is Damien. Hes my brotha" he sounded so scared

"No shit…..these are my brothers." Bobby replied

"And sister!" Arieanna chimed in. Bobby glared at her and pointed for her to go stand over at the door. She just rolled her eyes but did as he said.

"Naw dawg he's my real brother." Keenon replied

"These are my real brothers, and _sister"_ he replied looking over at Arieanna who was smiling "This is Angel, Im Bobby, Jack, Jeremiah, and Arieanna over at the door."

"So how about you and Damien? You two close?" Bobby asked

"Yeah but I aint telling you shit else" Keenon was starting to get brave.

"Yeah I wouldn't sell out my brothers either" Angel replied glaring at him. Jerry at moved Keenons bookbag off his shoulder.

"You can relax. We just want to talk to him, ask him a few questions." Bobby noticed how scared Keenon was.

"Got something, they live in the garden. Just behind the school" Jerry replied

"Go enjoy the rest of game and relax." Bobby said patting him on the shoulder. Bobby takes off to the door while Jack and Jerry stay behind to pick on him. "Nice grades, better stay in school." Jack said smiling

"What is this Alluminum?" Jerry asked messing with his necklace around his neck.

"Shit doesn't even spin." Jack replied.

"Can you two come on please….." Arieanna yelled. They roll their eyes but made their way to the door. She watched as Keenon just let out a breath that he had held in the whole time. She just laughed before letting the door close.

"You guys are crazy scaring him like that." Arieanna said laughing. They have been waiting in the freezing the car for 10 minutes waiting for Damien. "Hey let me out." Jerry chimed in. "I got gymnastics."

Arieanna couldn't help but start laughing "You know what I mean…I have a schedule to keep and the girls got gymnastic. So I need to go. Let me out."

"You want to take the two girls in the back with you?" Bobby replied laughing

"Hahaha….shutup!" Arieanna yelled

"You were the one that took Ballet" Jack replied

Bobby get outs and let Jerry out. Arieanna watches as he runs over to his car that was parked at the store. Jack went back to looking out the window while Bobby and Angel talked about the marines. Arieanna just sat and laid her head back against the seat.

"Hey that's him!" Jack yelled "That's him!"

Everyone got out of the car and took of running towards the apartments. "Hey stop running!" Arieanna yelled trying to keep up. They ran into the building and saw Damien standing at the elevator. "Hey you Damien?" Bobby yelled pulling his gun out.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Arieanna asked

Damien took off into the elevator and was trying to get the doors closed "Why you gotta pulls guns out?" Angel asked. They took off running to the elevator, but it had already closed. "Rie, Jack, stay here and tell us what floor it stops at!" Bobby was yelling from the stairs "Come on Angel lets go!" Bobby was yelling.

"This is ridiculous Jack. What is he going to do kill him?"

"Maybe…."

"I'm serious…"

" I am too!" Jack just looked at her, but then looked up and saw that it stopped "Six!" he yelled and ran to the door of the stairs "SIX! He stopped at six!" he yelled to Bobby and Angel. Arieanna walked outside to get some air while Jack stayed the stairs. While Arieanna was outside she started hearing gunshots. She looked up and saw a man falling from the building onto the ground. She hurried over to him and just stared at him in amazement that he was still alive." Are you ok?" she asked, before he could reply her brothers were yelling right behind. "Man its ok cold out here!" Angel yelled

"What is going on?" Arieanna asked walking to them

"Hold on…" Bobby replied walking past her.

"Call me an ambulance!" Damien replied

"What for my dog bites? Naw ill be ok!" Bobby told him

"What do you know about a gang shooting at the local grocery store?"

"I cant tell you….please im hurting"

"Cant hear you playboy its little windy. No one is going to hear you through all this wind."

"I cant tell you. I swore."

"Well fair enough. Your going to die out."

"What?" Arieanna yelled "Are you serious?"

Bobby grabbed his sisters hand but she quickly pulled away " This is bullshit!" she replied looking at back at Damien. She felt so sorry for him. Jack and Arieanna just stared at them as Angel and Bobby made a bet

"What the hell are you staring at?" Bobby yelled smacking Jack in the head. Jack just looked at him wide eyed. "Come on man!" he told them. They went walking back to Damien and Arieanna let out a sigh.

"Ok…ok ill tell you. Just call me an ambulance." He whined. Arieanna nodded

"Good choice…" she replied. They got back into the car and watched the ambulance take Damien away. Arieanna just smacked Bobby hard across the arm "Hey!" he yelled

"This is getting out of hand!" she replied

"You cant be serious….no one has gotten killed." Bobby yelled "Do you not want this people to pay? Huh? Do you not want to avenge our mothers death?"

"Yes…but it just seems so wrong." She said softly

"We need to do it. They need to pay." He told her rubbing the side of her head. "Everything is going to work out. Nothing is going to happen to us."

She just sat back against the seat as Bobby started the car "_Everything is happening to us, you just don't see it yet. Something bad has to happen for you to realize."_ She thought to herself. She wiped the tears from her face. "This is so messed up." She whispered. Jack looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

**Author: Ok…so I just realized that I skipped so much from the movie but that's ok because this is my story and ill do what I want! Teehee. But anyways….i hope everyone liked this chapter. It wasn't really good to me but whatever. I got sooo many reviews for my last chapter and that made me very very happy! Thanks you guys! But I have the greatest idea ever for the next few chapters so I am excited! But please please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Ok…so I have some great ideas for the next couple of chapters. Haha..maybe if I don't forget. But anyways…I hope everyone liked the last chapter. There is some drama coming in this chapter and a lot of flashbacks. Some good, others bad. I took the plot from Rascal Flatts video so if you notice anything that's where I got it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or the Rascal Flatts video or song. Thank you!**

That night was the worst night of Arieannas life. They went and found the boys who shot their mother. They were a casino in town just sitting at a bar when Jack saw them and pointed them out. They pulled guns and just started shooting. Jack tackled Arieanna on the ground knocking the wind out of her. He jerked her up and took off running to the back on the casino. Some fat man grabbed her arm and jerked her back causing her to fall and Jack let go. "Jack!" she yelled, but she felt someone grabbed her and jerk her up. It was Bobby. He had his arm around her waist and they jogged the rest of the way. As they came outside Jack was outside shooting at a car.

"You go girl!" Bobby said grabbing him and pulling him to the car. They get into Bobby's car and speed off after the car. It was snowing pretty badly so Arieanna knew that Bobby couldn't see shit. It was so hard for her to put her seatbelt on because they kept going back and forth on the road. She just grabbed hold of Jacks hand and squeezed it. Jack saw his knuckles go white. Just then Bobby wrecks in another car "Aw! Wrecked the whole side of my fucking car! "  
"You gonna get these guys before you kill us?" Jack yelled  
"Sit back and put your fucking seatbelt on, Jack." Bobby yelled back. "Angel put your gun out and pop the sons of bitches."

Angel unbuckles his seatbelt and starts shooting at the other car. They see the car start swirving. "You got one!" Bobby yelled

"Bobby slow down!" Arieanna screamed

"Put your seatbelt on!" he screamed at her. She quickly did what he said but was shaking she couldn't get it buckled. Angel sticks his gun out of the car again and starts shooting. All of the sudden they hear an explosion. Angel almost falls out of the car. "ANGEL!" Arieanna screamed grabbing his shirt. Jack helped her pull him back in.

"Shit! My freaking tire just blew!" Bobby yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"Bobby, let's just stop the car. Okay, Bobby, let's just stop." Jack kept begging him  
"Shut up, Jack. Gonna ride this out on the rim."

"Please I don't want to die!" Arieanna begged. "Please just stop….just stop!" she was sobbing by this time. Angel turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Look at me!" he told her "We are going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. It's just like old times in our go cart."

She shakes her head "No…no."

"Yes it is….just picture us on the go cart. We are going to be fine." Angel squeezed her hand again.

"Screw this!" Bobby yelled. He hit the gas and just rammed into the back on the other car and made them spin. "You two got your seatbelt on? Watch this!" he rammed into the side of the car and made the car flip. Arieanna covered her eyes. Bobby and Angel quickly got out of the car and ran over to the shooters. Jack followed

"Don't let her see anything!" Bobby yelled to him. Jack just watched as they ran over and started beating the hell out of the killers. Just then they pulled out guns and Arieanna hears two gunshots. She quickly covers her ears and starts shaking her head. "No…no!"

Her brothers came running back to the car and quickly speed off from the site. Angel looks back at his sister who was staring at him. He went to grab her hands but she quickly pulled away. She was scared. She had never been scared of her brothers before.

**Flashback:**

_Arieanna was 9 years old when she witnessed her first fight. Bobby and Angel were outside playing hockey and Arieanna was on the sidewalk playing with her new barbies her mother bought her. She heard Bobby and Angel arguing over who was the best hockey player. She didn't seem to notice when 2 black guys came walking up. She was too much into her barbies to notice anything around her. When she heard yelling she looked up to see her brothers in a brawl with the 2 guys. She jumped up and tried to hide against the wall. No one was home but Angel and Bobby, Ma had went to the school with Jack and Jerry was over at a friend's house. She watched as one of the guys jumped on the back of Bobby and knocked him to the ground._

"_Bobby!" she screamed. She started sobbing "You're hurting him!" she yelled. _

_The boys just kept kicking him and hitting him. Angel was on the ground bleeding. "Stop!" she sobbed. Angel looked over at his sister who was sobbing on the steps, she looked so scared. He jumped up and just tackled the boys off of Bobby. Angel was on top of one just beating him in the face over and over again. "Angel….stop!" she yelled "STOP!" she screamed. She was clenching onto her barbies scared to death. She watched as her brother continued to beat the guy in the face until he quit moving. Bobby got up and limped over to his sister who was on the ground huddle against the steps crying. "Come here…." He told her holding out his hands. She crawled out of her little space and walked into his arms and just sobbed into his shoulder. Angel got up from the boy he was hitting and walked over to his sister. "Hey….."_

_She just backed away from him "I am so sorry that you saw that. Please forgive me?" he asked. He looked like he was about to cry because his own sister was afraid of him. She looked at him and just ran into his arms. "So sorry!" he told her. _

"_Its ok….." she told him "I was so scared. They were hurting you." She told him looking up at him. _

"_Me….please…I had them." He told her. She starts laughing "You're not scared anymore?"_

"_No…..I know you'll protect me."_

"_That's right. We will always protect you. I promise I won't let you see something like that again."_

"_Good….." she replied. _

"_Let's go inside and get some ice cream."_

**End Flashback.**

They arrived back at the house and Arieanna went running into the house and up to her room. She locked the door and just sat on the bed watching it. Angel went upstairs after her and knocked on her door. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to get out. She opened her window and grabbed the tree limb and crawled out. She went running down the street to Dylan's old house. She just fell onto the steps a sobbed. She missed Dylan, she missed everything about him. They were going to have a future together, but that ended one summer night 2 in a half years ago.

**Flashback:**

"_You going to stay with me forever?" Arieanna asked her boyfriend while laying on his chest. He just twirled her hair in his fingers and smiled_

"_You want me to stay forever?" he asked._

"_I'm serious Dylan."_

"_I am too. I'll stay with you as long as you want me too. If its forever….so be it" he smiled. She just started smiling at him. He was the one she felt safe with now. Every since the rape, her brothers pulled away._

"_You ok?" he asked lifting her up._

"_Yeah I am just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_The future….if I have a future"_

"_You will. We both will. We are going to get out of Detroit and make it on our own. Show everyone in this dumbass place that we can make something of ourselves. Me and you are going to make it together."_

_She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back down. She looked at her watch and groaned. "I need to go. I was suppose to be home 30 minutes ago."_

"_Here let me walk you home. It's the least I can do." He smiled_

"_The least…" she replied getting off the car. He grabbed her hand and they walked slowly to her house. She knew her brothers would be waiting outside for her so it didn't surprise her that they were. She just smiled to them. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to give any excuses, just say im sorry" she replied_

"_Where were you?" Angel asked_

"_We were at his house outside talking and I just got caught up in the moment. He walked me home so nothing would happen."_

"_Thank you!" Angel replied to Dylan. Dylan nodded his head. Bobby just glared at him_

"_What's your name?" Bobby asked_

"_Dylan…I'm Arieannas boyfriend."_

"_Are you now?" he spat "What's your last name?"_

"_Rog…Rogers." Dylan stuttered._

"_Dylan Rogers…" Bobby stood there and thought for a moment. "Are you related to DJ Rogers?"_

"_Yeah….he's my brother."_

_Arieanna rolled her eyes "Can we stop interrogating him now?"_

"_DJ Roger is known around these parts for drugs and shit." Bobby ignored Arieanna and just kept on "You in to that?"_

"_No sir….i..have never done drugs before in my life"_

"_Bobby leave him alone." Arieanna yelled "Why do you do this?"_

"_This is the boys house you came from at 3 in the morning. 3 in the morning nothing good comes from a guys house. Trust me I know."_

"_We fell asleep. I told you that"_

"_What are your intentions with my sister?"_

"_I have total respect for her. I love her with all my heart. I wouldn't try anything unless she wants to.."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes sir. I would never hurt her." Dylan replied still holding on to Arieannas hand_

"_You let her get hurt though." Bobby replied_

"_Bobby stop!" Arieanna yelled. "This is getting ridiculous."_

"_I didn't know. She just took off running because she was scared you guys were going to be mad at her."_

"_Really? So you couldn't have gone running after her. You could have stopped that man from raping her but you didn't did you. She has to live with that for the rest of her life. Did you know that my mom had to buy her sleeping pills for her to sleep at night because she sees that man over and over again." Bobby was getting carried away with himself. Tears welled up in Arieannas eyes._

"_I think I should leave." Dylan replied_

"_Yeah I think you should too. And never come near my sister again. I don't want her seeing you anymore. You re a bad influence and I don't like that."_

"_You cant make me do that!" Arieanna replied "I will not stop seeing him!"_

"_Yes you will!" Bobby yelled. Arieanna jumped back against Dylan. She turned around and tears just streamed down her face. _

"_Don't go!" she replied. _

"_I need to."_

"_Don't listen to him Dylan. It doesn't mean anything to me."_

"_I will always love you with my whole heart. No matter what happens. You will always be right here." He replied holding her hand to his heart _

"_Don't go…" she sobbed in his chest. Bobby went down the steps and grabbed Arieannas hand and pulled her away from Dylan. _

"_You need to leave!" Bobby replied holding onto Arieannas waist._

"_Let me go!" she yelled "Dylan….." she watched as Dylan smiled one last time at her and turned around and walked away forever._

**End Flashback**

She looked up from the steps and saw a man standing there staring at her. She wiped the tears from her face and just stared at him "I'm sorry…someone I knew lived here. Some bad memories. Got caught up in myself"

"Its ok. Are you ok now?" he asked

"Yes sir. I'll be fine." She replied. She walked away shaking her head with embarrassment. She decided to make her way to the park and just sit on the swing. It was snowing so some kids might be there. She entered the park and saw a few kids having a snowball fight. She walked over to the swing and just started swinging.

**Flashback:**

_Dylan started pushing her on the swing as she was talking to him. "Then Ms. Carnes was just screaming at him and he was just smiling the whole time. It was like he meant to do it…." She kept going on and on about school. She was watching a little boy on the jungle jim the whole time making sure he was being safe. His foot slipped and he hit the ground. Without even stopping Arieanna jumped out of the swing and ran over to him. Dylan followed her. The boy was screaming and crying for help. "Hey hey its ok. Its just a little scrape. Does anything else hurt?" she asked helping him up. She wiped the leaves off of him and walked him over to a bench. "Here let me look." She looked down at his boo boo. "Dyl will you go get the first aid?" she asked. Dylan ran over to the first aid kit and grabbed the container. "This might hurt a little but I promise I wont let it hurt a lot." She told him with a smile. She put some hydrogen peroxide on it but started blowing so it wouldn't sting too much. Dylan watched her and just smiled to himself. When she finally let the boy go after lecturing him about being careful on the playground, Dylan walked her back over to the swing. "You were awesome!" he replied smiling_

"_What?"_

"_With that boy. You were amazing. You are going to make a great mother one day."_

"_Well I got it from the best." She replied, referring to Evelyn. He smiled again and kissed her on the nose before pushing her again in the swing. _

End Flashback

She felt her phone start vibrating in her jacket. She opened it up and saw it was her house that was calling. She just ignored and continued to swing. She didn't care how much trouble she would get into, she just wanted to be alone. What was the world coming to? Her brothers killed 2 men, that killed her mother. It just didn't seem right. She decided to walk some and get the blood flowing in her body again. She just walked not knowing where she was going and still thinking about Dylan. The tears started to sting against her cold face, but she couldn't stop crying.

**Flashback:**

_Arieanna jerked away from Bobby once Dylan was out of sight. "You have no clue what you just did!" she told him. She walked past her other brothers and up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She sat on her bed thinking for a moment. She went to her closet and pulled out her duffle bag, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. "Im not talking to anyone so you can just go away!" she yelled. The footsteps stopped, but didn't do anything. She knew it had to be Jack, but she didn't care who it was. Angel or Jack didn't even defend her. They just stood there and let Bobby talk to Dylan that way. Dylan would never hurt her for any reason. She knew that. He loved her. They were going to have a future together. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she just sat back down on the bed and just sobbed into her pillow. She was up in her room for an hour in a half when there was soft tap on the door. "Go away!" she yelled. _

"_We need to talk!" Angel replied. He sounded like something bad happened so she walked over to the door and unlocked it but left it closed. He opened the door and walked in followed by Bobby and Jack._

"_What do you want?" she spat_

"_Packing?" Bobby asked_

"_Was…..dont know why I stopped."_

"_Areianna we need to talk…." Angel started._

"_I don't want to talk I want to leave…" she told them going back to the duffle bag. She started stuffing clothes in there not listening to any of them._

"_Something happened….and its not good." Angel began again. Jack went to the bed and sat down still staring at her. He looked like someone had killed his dog. _

"_There was a shooting outside a house and while Dylan was walking home he was shot…" Arieanna stopped what she was doing and looked through her mirror at Jack._

"_Hes dead Rie. He didn't make it." Arieanna just started shaking her head, she watched as her duffle bag him the floor along with a picture of her and Jack. The picture shattered across the floor. "I don't believe you. You are just saying that so I will stay away from him!" she told them, but she couldn't get herself to believe it._

"_He's gone sweetheart." Angel replied softly._

"_No…I don't believe you. Its not true!" she yelled. Tears came to her eyes and she just stood there at stared at Bobby who was still in the entrance of the door. "You did this! You made him leave! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed. She ran over to him and started beating him in the chest. He tried grabbing her and calm her down but it was no use. "Tell me! Tell me you hated him! You did this!" she was screaming to the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground as Bobby was holding her. He was stroking the side of her head. She tried pulling away but he just held onto her as she kept beating him until she couldn't anymore. "AHHHH!" she screamed while sobbing. She just continued to sob in his chest while Jack wiped a tear that escaped from his eyes. Angel just leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Its ok. Its going to be ok!" Bobby whispered "I am so sorry….im am so sorry!" he whispered in her ear still stroking the side of her head._

**End Flashback**

Arieanna found herself in the graveyard staring down at Dylans grave. On his way home from her house, a man and woman were arguing over her cheating on him. He pulled out a gun and just started shooting. The woman, along with Dylan were killed. He was just walking home, he didn't do anything and they killed him. Exactly what happened with mom. She didn't do anything to anyone but help them, and they killed her. "You would have made a great father.." she whispered "You would have made a great everything. You will always be right here." She told him laying her hand across her heart. "always!" tears streamed down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed that Angel was right beside her.

"They did get what they deserved!" she replied "They killed an innocent woman. But you know she would have been the first to forgive them. She would have taken them under her wing and just said that all they needed was a brother."

"Yeah…she would have. You shouldn't have been with us at all during all this."

"I knew you guys would get revenge. I just didn't think it would affect me this much. I am so scared you guys are going to leave me again. Your not going to are you?"

"I don't plan on it. I'm here for good."

She gave a little smile. She kissed her fingers and laid them on Dylans grave. "Come on lets go home!" he told his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Bobby mad?"

"You know Bobby. I told him though..i knew where you would be."

She nods her head "He's changed Angel.. I don't like it"

"He's just pissed off."

She nods again "I cant wait for things to go back to normal. Where I can actually live in peace and quiet for once."

Angel laughs "We are the Mercers. Theres no such thing as peace and quiet in our house." She laughed and just hugged him.

**Author: Yeah so I actually liked this chapter. I did take the video from Rascal Flatts. I bawled like a baby during that video and I thought I would be good to use it in my story. Sorry there was a a lot of flashbacks but I like flashbacks. Gives you more information about the character. I hope everyone liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: Ok….so I absolutely loved the last chapter. That was my favorite. All I have to say is that Arieannas life sucks! Hahaha but I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please please please review! PLEASE!**

That morning Arieanna wasn't woken up by her alarm clock screaming at her. She looked over on her bed table and looked at the picture of her and Jack. It had scratches from when it broke. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes had finally gone back to normal. They weren't red, they were back to the gorgeous blue green color. She smiled at herself before leaving her room. She walked downstairs in just a tshirt and some sophie shorts. She saw Sofi and Bobby sitting at the same table together "Well this is surprising!" she replied walking over to them

"Oww!" Bobby yelped as Sofi was trying to clean up his dog bites

"Stop being such a pussy Bobby!" Sofi replied throwing a cloth at him. He just glared at her. Arieanna walked past them and into the kitchen where Angel was reading the news paper. She smiled at him as she sat down. "Thank you!" she replied looking at him with a smile on her face.

"No problem….you just need.." but he stopped when he heard a door close. He got up and looked out the door and saw Green and Fowler walking up to the house. "Hey yo cops in the house!" he yelled.

"Sofi go find something to cover my arm. Hurry up!" Bobby told her. She went running into the bathroom and pulled out one of ma's robe. Arieanna just busted out laughing as he rolled his eyes and put it on. Sofi couldn't help but laugh. Angel remained in the kitchen as Bobby sat down on the couch.

"Mind if we come in?" Green asked

"You're all ready in. Cops are _always_ welcome at the Mercer's house." Angel said sarcastically walking into the living room with everyone else. "Make us feel all warm and cozy!" He took one look at Bobby and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Arieanna who was still smiling.

"Whoo look at you!" Green said smiling "Don't you just look so pretty!"

"Yeah well I try!" Bobby replied "Jack wanted this little number for himself but I decided to take it."

Arieanna playfully hit Bobby in the arm. "How you holding up Arieanna?" Green asked

"Im holding….little hard sometimes but you know."

"Yeah….well you've been through a lot."

She smiled a little "What are you doing here Green?" She finally asked

"Bobby do you know what this is?" Fowler asked holding a clipping of hair.

"A hair from your wifes tit?" he asked bluntly. Fowler chuckled a little

"How about a hair from your thick skull." He replied "Found it on a dead suspect this morning."

Bobby starts laughing "so pulling the fake evidence with a fake hair. Green I thought you were smarter than that."

Green laughs "Wheres your car Bobby?"

"We left it at Jeremiahs. He drove us home because the snow was pretty bad last night." Arieanna replied "I kind of freaked out a little so he decided it would be better to drive me home."

"Yeah you know Volvos are the safest car out there." Angel added, Arieanna looked at him and just shook her head.

"Whatever…"Fowler replied " 2 thugs wound up dead, 2 suspects to be exact with your hair on their dead bodies. I know one of you had something to do with it. So why don't you just admit it."

"You know when I know that you've found a hair on dead body is when I hear the jail doors closing behind me."

"Wait…..so these guys were the ones that killed out mom?" Arieanna asked

"We suspected them…." Green replied

"If you suspected them then why didn't you do something about it? Why didn't you go and arrest them?" she asked

"Because we werent sure."

"Oh….so then you come to our house thinking we killed someone and you don't know if we did or not. Isnt that the same thing? You don't know if we killed them or not."

"Look Bobby if you have something then tell us, we will try and run with it. Don't go trying to take on Detroit all by your damn selves. You keep knocking on the devils door long enough, someones going to answer you." Green was finally annoyed with not getting any answers.

"We don't have anything." Arieanna replied.

"Wait…how do you got from petty thugs, to contract killers to professional shooters. You know they wouldn't have told us anything even if they did get a hell of an ass woopin'" Angel replied. Arieanna looked at him. She had this covered and he had to go blow it.

"You think your cute. Yeah everyone thinks they are cute until I bust them in the mouth." Fowler walked towards Angel, while Angel just jumped up. Arieanna got up and was right beside Angel. She was ready to hit someone. How dare they come into their house and accuse them and then try to start something.

"You need to leave!" Arieanna replied "You are not welcome here anymore!"

"I'll find out that you guys did this. Your asses will be in jail if I have anything to do with it!" Fowler told them

"I bet you do have something to do with it!" Arieanna spat

"You need to watch your mouth little girl. Its going to get you in trouble one day!" he spat back

She just glared at him. "If you know anything Bobby, just let me know." Green replied, grabbing Fowlers shoulders. "We will see ourselves out"

"Good!" Arieanna replied. She sat back down on the couch and just crossed her arms over her chest. She was pissed. Bobby looked over at her. "Now that is what I am talking about!" he told her. He held his hand up for a high five. She couldn't help but smile, she returned his high five.

"He pissed me off! I mean he comes in here accusing us of stuff. I mean yeah we did it but they don't know that. They knew they were suspects Bobby and they didn't do anything!"

"You know I don't trust that Fowler boy!" Angel replied

"I don't either. He just rubs me the wrong way" she replied. "I hate cops! Green has changed so much. I don't think its him though, Fowler has gotten to him somehow."

"Hes right though, that mouth is going to get you in trouble!" Bobby told her

"It already has." She replied with a smile "So why stop now?"

He laughed "Where did you go last night?" he finally asked the question he had been longing to ask

"Me and her went to the graveyard." Angel jumped in. "She was really tore up last night and I knew where she wanted to go so I took her. We went and saw mom and then she walked over to Dylans grave."

Arieanna turned around and smiled at Angel. "Oh…." Was all Bobby could get out. He knew she didn't like talking about Dylan. It brought up too many bad memories. Arieanna could sense the tension so she decided to say something "Its been 2 in a half years Bobby. I have accepted that Dylan is gone and hes not coming back. I just wanted to go see him. I miss him. Everyday I miss him." She replied "I just wanted to be with him for a little while. Reflect on the good times we had."

"You know that I never wanted anything like that to happen right?" Bobby asked. He always felt like it was his fault that Dylan died. He never wanted his sister to date anyone, this dude was really into her and it scared him.

"Of course I know you didn't mean for him to get shot." She replied sitting back down next to him "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I just didn't want to see you grow up. You were just so young and I wanted you to stay young forever."

"He was the love of my life, but God took him. He is in a safer place now and I know that. Some day God will give me someone else that will love me the same way Dylan loved me. I have to be happy with myself before that ever happens again. With the rate things are going that's going to take a while." She replied with a little laugh "Don't blame yourself with what happened. Something would have happened even if you didn't make him leave. He still had to go home sometime."

Bobby nodded his head "That has always been on conscience. We never really talked about it. We quit confiding in each other after that, then the pills, then the fight. I never really got to tell you im sorry."

"I know you are Bobby. I know you are!" she leaned over and hugged her older brother.

"Um….yeah. Well we are going to go somewhere. I want you to stay here tonight ok. I don't want you coming with us." Bobby told her

"Where are you going?"

"The dudes from last night house. We are going to see if we can find anything that ties them to mom and anyone else."

"Alright..just be safe." She replied.

"La Vida Loca is going to stay here with you."

Sofi just glared at Bobby but then smiled at Arieanna. "Come on you guys lets go!" Bobby told his brothers. Jack and Angel walk to the door but Sofi steps in front of Angel with a puppy dog look on her face. "Do I recall something about having dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen"  
"Sofi, baby..."Angel started  
"Angel! You promised that this time, things would be different." Sofi whined  
"Ay, mami. You're breaking mi corazon." Bobby said in a sad voice holding his heart.

Sofi glared at Bobby before walking away. "Yo just give me 15 minutes!" Angel begged

"You know, it's a cryin' shame when Jackie boy here is the only one who's down to ride. Come on, say goodbye to your big sister, Jack!" Bobby replied

"Come on just 15 minutes!" Angel begged again

"She's addicted…to what Angels dick did!" Jack sang before closing the door. Angel walked back into the kitchen looking for Sofi, but found Arieanna sitting at the table

"Check the laundry room!" Arieanna replied before getting up. She just smiled before disappearing upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She cut the shower on and just stood there for a second before taking her clothes off. She climbed into the shower as the hot water just washed over her body. She just loved the feeling of steaming hot water wash over her. She stood there for a while just thinking. She was thinking about Dylan, about mom, just about everything that has been going on. Was it ever going to end? Were they just going to be able to live there lives normally? She just kept thinking to herself. She didn't even hear someone come into the bathroom.

"Rie!" they yelled. She jumped at the sound of their voice.

"What?" she yelled back. She hadn't even known how long she was in there. She looked down at her skin. It was blood red for the water being so hot.

"You've been in here for 30 minutes. You ok?"

"Yeah….i am just taking a shower."

"Well I was just wondering…you've never taken a shower this long." Angel replied "Just hurry."

"Ok I will…." She replied

"Hey listen I need to go ok. I have something I need to do. Sofi is going to be here with you. She is kind of pissed so just don't piss her off even more."

Arieanna laughed "Alright!" She shut the shower off and climbed out. She put the towel over her body. Just as she walked out of the bathroom Sofi comes storming up the stairs

"Hey! You ok" Arieanna asked

"Your brother is a complete asshole!"

Arieanna laughed "What happened?"

"I found condoms in his jacket!" she yelled

Arieanna laughed again "Well maybe he likes to use protection so you don't get pregnant. I don't know just a guess though."

"I am allergic to them. He said he had them before he knew he was coming back here. So that means that he is using them."

"Well…um…" Arieanna tried to find something to say "I have no clue what to tell you."

Sofi started yelling "Where did he go?" Arieanna finally asked

"Some man comes to the house and was talking about Jerry and how he was bankrupt or something" Sofi just kept rolling her eyes not caring about what was going on with Jerry.

"What? What is going on with Jerry?" Arieanna asked

"I don't know!" she replied "Your brother knows not to mess with me though. I will teach him!"

Arieanna walked away from Sofi all confused. She walked down the stairs and just sat down on the couch looking in daze. She didn't even notice Jack and Bobby walk in.

"RIE!" she yelled Jack yelled. She snapped out of her daze and just looked at them.

"What?" she finally asked

"You ok? We have been calling your name over and over again." Jack replied

"Yeah..i was just thinking" she told him "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yeah…" Bobby told her pulling out guns. Just then they heard the door and open and in walked Jerry. "Look what you guys did to moms house." He whined "Come on man look at the coffee table. Can you guys not learn to clean up!" he told them

"You know your right. Hey sofi!" Bobby yelled "How about you make yourself useful and clean up a little!" he told her

She just threw a pizza box at his head but hit the light instead "You missed!" Bobby yelled

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jerry asked

"Just getting started on next years taxes Jerry!" Bobby replied.

"Hey Jer can I talk to you?" Arieanna asked. She scratched her head and walked past him, but Angel walked in

"Where the hell have you been? I have been calling you for the past hour" Bobby replied

"Looking into somethings!" Angel replied glaring at Jerry. Jerry just turned away. Arieanna just bowed her head. Jerry was up to something.

"Hey!" Jack yelled "Isnt that that lawyer guy? You know the one from we met at that office. Bobby he said he only met mom once."

Bobby glared at the camera. "Well how about we pay him a little visit!"

"Bobby…." Arieanna started but he was already out the door

"Hey Jer you coming?" Jack asked

"Yeah….someone has to look out for you clowns!" Jerry replied

"Who you calling clowns?" Angel asked

"Call them like I see them."

Arieanna just rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to have a good outcome at all. Sofi stepped in front of Angel again.

"What?" Angel asked annoyed

"You see if ill be here when you come back!" she replied

"Yeah you'll be here!" Angel told her. "Your crazy!" he replied. He walked past her as Sofi slammed her hand into the cabinet.

"AHH!" she yelled

"Sofi just calm down. They are like that. You need to get use to it."

"He's going to get himself killed!" she replied

"Yeah well maybe it will teach him a lesson…" she didn't even know she said it until it came out. Sofi just looked at her.

"OMG!" Arieanna covered her mouth "I did not mean to say that!"

"I know what you meant." Sofi told her. She rubbed the side of Arieannas head. "You know….i haven't seen you since you were 14. You have grown up to be so beautiful. I bet you have to fight all the boys off at school"

Arieanna laughs "No…I don't really pay much attention to boys anymore. Just school."

"You doing good in school?"

"Yeah….i am making A's and B's right now. Trying to graduate and just get into college. I want to do something with myself you know. I don't want to live my life knowing that I could have done something with it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to become a nurse. A pediatric nurse actually. Help out sick kids and just make them feel better."

"You would make a good one. That would make you mom so proud,"

"Yeah…I just wish she could be here to see me do it. Sometimes I don't think my brothers notice that with me. All they see is you better be careful around her or she will explode and go crazy."

Sofi smiled "Your brothers love you. They are just trying to protect you that's all."

"Yeah I know. I love them to death though. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of them."

"You wont!" Sofi replied.

"Well I think I am going to go bed. Its been a long day. Its actually gone by so fast though."

"Yeah…well I am going to try to think what I am going to do with your brother!"

Arieanna laughed "You gotta love him though!" she replied with a smile

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked this chapter! I have been getting reviews on whether I am going to kill Jack or not. Well….i don't know what I am going to do with him yet. Some thing bad will happen just not sure what yet. But I hope everyone will review! Please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you thank for all the reviews! I am on my spring break right now so I thought I would write another chapter. I hope everyone likes my story and still haven't decided what I am going to do with Jack or anyone else. Haha REVIEW!**

"YOU LEFT HER HERE ALONE!" Bobby screamed causing Arieanna fell straight out of bed. She hit the floor hard on her elbow.

"SHIT!" she yelled. She jumped to her feet and stormed to the door

"She is fine Bobby. She fell asleep and I left to find you guys!" Sofi yelled back

"You are so fuckin' crazy! I swear!" Bobby yelled.

"Excuse me!" Arieanna yelled "It is 3 in the morning! Some people like to sleep at this time and some would murder if you woke them up! What the hell is going on?" she yelled

"Nothing!" Sofi and Bobby yelled at her.

"Can we please stop yelling then?" Arieanna asked

"Yes…" Bobby replied still glaring at Sofi

Arieanna started back upstairs but turned back around "Find anything with moms boyfriend?" she smirked

"You knew?" Bobby asked

"Yeah and I tried telling you but your so hardheaded."

"You never tried telling me anything" Bobby replied

"I was trying to tell you last night but you just stormed out. You don't listen to people Bobby when you are so focused on something. Its so annoying. You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No…he told us he was seeing her."

"After Bobby slapped him around a little" Jack chimed in

"Jack…shut the hell up!" Bobby yelled

"I am going back to bed!" Arieanna replied "This is just too much at 3 in the morning."

She walked back upstairs to her room and passed out of her bed.

The next morning Arieanna was so tired but she knew she needed to get out of bed. School started in two days and she was dreading it. She opened her door and heard the showering going. She walked past the bathroom and sees Bobby sitting on the toilet with the door wide open.

"OMG!" Arieanna yelled. She grabbed her nose and ran past the door.

"Hey hey!" Bobby yelled "Get back here!"

"Don't you know how to shut the door?" Arieanna asked still holding her nose

"I did!" Jack yelled from the shower

"When you gotta go you gotta go!" Bobby told her with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Arieanna asked. She poked her head around the corner on her door and stared at her brother.

"You want to hang out today?" Bobby asked. Arieanna just stared at her older brother.

"What not killing anyone today?" she asked bluntly

Bobby rolled his eyes "Can we talk about this after you get off the toilet?" Arieanna asked not letting him talk. She turned around and ran straight into Angel.

"Hey!" he replied. He walked past her into the bathroom, then walked straight back out. Arieanna just died out laughing.

"Whoa!" he said fanning in front of his face. "That's Bobby for you!"

Arieanna laughed again "Yeah….he sure knows how to make everyone leave!"

"Hey shutup!" Bobby yelled from the bathroom.

"No seriously!" Angel replied still laughing "You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night!"

Bobby chuckles while nodding his head. Arieanna just rolls her eyes until Angel opened up his robe. "I think I got a little rust on my tools!"

"Holy shit!" she yelled "What the hell are you doing?" Arieanna quickly covered her eyes

"Get the hell out!" Angel yelled

"Yo man don't go showing that shit to me!" Bobby yelled "Ask the cockologist in the shower!"

"How the hell would I know?" Jack asked "I am just trying to take a damn shower in peace and that's not even working"

"Just look!" Bobby replied. Jack poked his head around the shower curtain. He looked for 2 seconds at Angel crotch, "Rug burn." He replied then going back to his shower.

"I swear I do not understand why God decided to punish me!" Arieanna replied throwing her hands in the air.

"He_ punished_You!" Bobby replied

"Yes, you guys call Jack gay but yet you will sit in a bathroom while one is showering and the other is taking a shit. And then theres you, just showing your unit to everyone!"

"UNIT!" the boys said in unison. They start laughing while she just rolls her eyes

"You guys need to grow up!" she replied annoyed. They just continued to laugh. After a while everyone finally settled down.

"Hey you guys I don't think Jerry is being true to us!" Angel replied

Arieannas eyes get huge as she listened to her brother. "He is some serious trouble. He's gone bankrupt and hasn't had money for a long time."

"Are you serious man?" Bobby asked. Arieanna eyes just filled with tears as she listened to her brother talk about Jerry.

"Listen I need you guys to go look into this Douglas man. He is a counselman, and I think he would know about what is going on with Jerry"

"Wait what are you going to do?" Arieanna asked

"Yeah Angel what are you going to do?" Bobby asked as well

"I got other things I need to look in to" he replied fixing to walk out of the bathroom.

"Angel if you have something then tell us!" Bobby replied

" This is a situation that's going to require a little finesse. And giving your prior reputation as a hothead, you'll be the first one to fuck it up." Angel replied  
"What are you talking about? I wrote the fucking book on finesse! Just let me wipe my ass…" Bobby yelled after his brother. Arieanna rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom "So much for a day out with my brothers!" she replied.

"Will someone get me some toilet paper!" Bobby yelled throwing the empty roll

"Get it your own damn self!" Arieanna replied. She slammed her door to her bathroom. She heard Angel close the door to outside. She just prayed that Jerry had nothing to do with moms death, or Bobby would do something so stupid. She heard a loud bang on her door and she stormed over and opened it

"Whats your problem?" Jack asked

"Nothing I just want all this shit to stop. I want to spend some time with you guys and its never going to happen."

"Come here!" he told her. He wrapped his arms around his sister "Here I got something for you!" he told her. He sat her down on her bed and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "We went to see the lawyer after mom died and she had a box full of things. Information about us, money, concert tickets, and this necklace. I'm sure she would want you to have this, but what I really wanted to show you is this." He opened the envelope. "Did you know anything about your parents?"

"Yeah I knew my dad but nothing about my mom or anything else why?"

Jack smiled "Your mom was a singer. She sang all over the world, but wasn't well known. She sang in clubs and toured once. She found out she was pregnant with you and decided to settle down and take care of you. She wanted a child more than anything.Evidently she settled down with the wrong man. He ended up killing her one night when he was drunk. Hedidnt want a child in his house.He beat her to death one night, you were just a littlegirl. You probably dont remember anything.You had a baby sister, she was about 2 when that happened with your mom."

"What happened to her?" Arieanna asked interested like a little kid with a scary story.

"She died in a car accident 2 years ago. You guys were split up when you went into foster care. Except you always ended back with your dad, and she just moved from foster home to foster home. She actually found a good place, with a good mom and a good dad. She was driving to a friends house and was hit by a drunk driver. Evelyn left a picture of her in the box and it was in the envelope." He lifted the picture out and showed his sister. A petite, blonde girl was hugging a man and woman on the beach. She was so beautiful "She looks exactly like you Rie." Jack responded

"She is beautiful!" Arieanna replied "Jack, I had a sister and a mother that I didn't know anything about."

"Yeah, Rie you were just a little girl when she was killed. You couldnt have done anything. Just like you couldnt have done anything with 'our' mother."

"Did he blame me? Is that why he hit me and kicked me?" she asked, tears started welling up in her eyes "Was is my fault?"

"No of course not. None of this is your fault. Rie your mother loved you. She gave up singing for you just so she could have you."

"Why? Why did she have me?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Jack asked rubbing the side of her face "You are meant to be in this world whether you think so or not. You are meant to be in this family, and you are meant to be here right now with us. Screw your father. He was an asshole who needed a life. You don't have to see him again."

"What else was in the envelope?"

"A letter…"

"From who?"

"Evelyn.."

"Jack!" she said starting to sob. Jack embraced his sister in his arms and pulled the letter out.

"I'll read it…" he replied.

_Arieanna,_

_My baby! I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me. I can remember the day you walked into my life, and it was such a blessing from God. You were just so cute in your little pokadotted dress and hair in a little bun, like you were a perfect angel. We found out later if you were or not. I remember you looking straight at Bobby and weren't scared of anything. Angel just loved messing with you though, you would always follow him around. He loved you, probably more than his self. Jeremiah would always make sure you weren't into trouble. He would always be there to get you out whether it be at home or at school. Then there is Jack, I never knew that you guys would be the best of friends. He would always watch out for you, you two did everything together. He truly loves you with all his heart. You two were meant to be together as brother and sister. You changed him Rie, you were always watching out for him too. Arieanna I want you to know that you mean the world to me, along with your brothers. All of you made my life so much better. I know that when I am gone that your brothers will watch out for you and protect you. They love you Arieanna. They would give up everything to protect you. Never underestimate the power of family. Faith will guide you to where you need to be. All you need to do is believe in that faith and trust in it. Have faith in your brothers, listen to them, love them I love you with every part of me. Have faith and stay strong, don't give in to the temptation._

_I love you,_

_Your Mother_

Arieanna wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, as Jack folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope. "Rie, that letter is the truth. You need to trust it. Trust what our mother said to you. Have faith in us and know that we are trying to protect you."

"I trust you Jack, I trust all of you. I know that you guys will protect me for everything. I don't trust myself."

"You are going to have to learn to do that Rie. Only you can do that."

"Thanks Jack for showing me that. I never knew any of this. All I can remember about my mother was she was beautiful."

He smiled "You are beautiful Rie. Mom was right, we are destined to be together. You changed my life in so many ways and I love you for that. I am sorry that I left. I never should have, but I am here now. I want to rekindle what we had. Bobby loves you too. You have to believe that. Yeah he freaks out a lot but you know that's just Bobby. That boy loves you with every bone in his body and would kill for you. You know that right?"

"Of course." She replied "Jack, you don't think Jerry had something to do with moms death do you?"

He looked down at the ground "To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I hope not. Oh man I hope not." He let out a deep sigh.

"I pray he didn't." she replied "Bobby would kill him without even thinking. That's what scares me the most about him. He doesn't think, just gets revenge."

"Nothing is going to happen to Jerry, Rie. We are just going to go talk to this counselman and then talk to Jerry. It has to be some misunderstanding, it has to be,"

She nods her head but hears Bobby walk into her room. He is smiling "You guys alright?" he asked "Crying you little fairy?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, I was just coming to get you guys."

"You mean I get to come watch this?" Arieanna replied

"Yes, we aren't killing anyone. I don't plan on killing anyone anymore. I promise" Bobby told her

"Good…." Arieanna replied, just got up from the bed and hugged Bobby " Then maybe one day we can spend sometime together without interruptions"

"Yeah about that…" Bobby started

"Save it Bobby. Lets just go."

He smiled at her and messed up her hair, she swatted at his arm and ran down the stairs. The 2 boys followed her "We are going to have to have a talk with Angel about letting family in on secrets. He needs to learn he cant keep anything from us. We always find out what is going on."

"Yep, but something tells me that I don't want to know what is going on!" Arieanna responded looking out the window. It finally stopped snowing, but there was about 3 inches on the ground still making the roads a little slick. Thank God they got a rental car and not that piece of crap Bobby wrecked. She just stared out the window, Bobby reached over and grabbed her hand gave it a little squeeze. She slowly turned her head and looked at her brother. A smile came across her face.

"I promise when this is all over, we will all go out as a family and do something. Me, you, Jack, Angel, and Jeremiah."

"If Jeremiah is still alive!" Arieanna responded without thinking. She just closed her eyes but heard Bobby laughing

"He might be hurting, but he'll still be alive." She smiled at the comment and finally felt at ease about all this. Maybe Jeremiah was just in trouble with the bank and had absolutely nothing to do with moms death. After all he did watch out for them when everyone else left. He was always there making sure they had what they needed. He paid the bills, and made sure Arieanna was staying out of trouble. He couldn't have hurt someone he loved so much. Right?

**Author: There you go, another chapter. I hope everyone liked this one. I decided to change somethings and add somethings. Also you guys didn't know that much about her past so I put somethings in there. Also in the next chapter will be some flashbacks of when she was living with her dad, so if you don't like beatings then you might not want to read the next chapter. Also I don't know what I am going to with Jack yet. I am getting a lot of request not to kill him. Haha! Yes it was sad that he died in the movie, but it also made the movie great. I never expected one of them to die. Haha but anyways…please please REVIEW! I love seeing those emails pop up that I have reviews! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: Thank you thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten on this story! It makes me sooo happy! They make me laugh though, I know what I am going to do with the shooting scene. Hahaha, but im not telling. Teehee! It'll be good though I promise. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I am changing somethings as well so I just thought I would tell you. Enjoy! Oh yeah I was just kidding about this chapter having flashbacks, it will be the next. haha**

Arieanna was scared to death as they were waiting for the counselman to show up. They were hiding behind a post, waiting for what seemed like years. She watched from a far as Jack and Bobby broke into this mans car and poured gasoline all over his seats "Bobby swore he wouldn't kill anyone today!" Arieanna thought to herself. She just rolled her eyes. They came back over to where she was standing. She just glared at Bobby

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked

"Not killing anyone today huh?" she asked bluntly

"We are just scaring him Rie." He answered "Hopefully he will get the message."

She just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the brick wall. She watched as a heavy set black man came walking to his car and Bobby and Jack jumped out of their hiding position

"Show time!" Bobby replied. Jack lit a cigarette, while Arieanna just let out the breath she had been holding for some long. She followed her brothers knowing something bad might happen

"Counselman!" Bobby yelled, causing the man to stop in his tracks.

"Can I help you?" the counselman asked nervously

"Yeah I believe you know our brother Jeremiah. You may also know something about him being bankrupt"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you do. You might want to tell me counselman!"

Arieanna just shook her head in disbelief.

"That's confidental, im not allowed to talk about it." The counselman replied

"You were the one to shut down my brothers project though." Jack replied "How mother is dead and we need to know why."

"Part of me tells me that you know who did it. Who are you covering for Counselman?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you will excuse me I need to go." He replied walking past them to his car. "You need to stay out of this. This is none of your concern." He opened his door and got into his car and quickly locked the doors. Arieanna watched as he went to start it but stopped. She knew he smelled the gas.

"Gas!" Counselman yelled, he looked in his back window and saw that it was busted out. Bobby started pouring gas all over the car, Arieanna took a step back and just watched.

"Counselman!" Bobby replied, still pouring gas all over the place. "All I wanted was a name! I'm gonna turn you into a black gingerbread man, now, and I'm gonna have my little brother suck your burnin' dick!" he responded. Arieanna couldn't help but laugh at the way Jack glared at Bobby. Bobby ripped the cigarette out of Jacks mouth, not before he smirked at him. Counselman Douglas rolled down his window "Sweet, Victor Sweet."

"Are you sure?" Bobby replied

"Yes, he knows what happened with Jeremiah and his project."

"Thank you!" Bobby replied throwing the cigarette away from the car. Arieanna just stared at the scared black man before turning and walking away. She slammed the door the car and received a glare from Bobby "He's still alive isn't he?" he yelled

She just shook her head "You need to get your priorities straight miss thang."

"You need to shut the hell up!" she replied crossing her arms across her chest. Bobby just started laughing, he loved making her mad. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, they both knew it. On the way home Bobbys cell phone started ringing, she could hear someone yelling on the other end but couldn't make out who it was.

"Who was it?" she asked after Bobby hung up

"Angel, he wants us to him at the bowling alley. He said he has something to how us"

"What?"

"He didn't say. He must have found something."

He stepped harder on the gas peddle, making Arieanna very uneasy. She grabbed hold on the arm rest and squeezed until her knuckles turned white. They soon arrived at the bowling alley.

"Something isn't right!" Bobby replied walking very fast towards the entrance

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked

"Because I know my brother and his voice sounded like something was wrong!"

His fast pace turned into a jog, they entered the bowling alley and started scanning to see if Angel was around. Arieanna spotted him at the bar. They approached Angel, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey!" Arieanna responded. She kissed him on the cheek, but he just gave a slight smile towards her. Yeah something was wrong.

"You guys find anything with that Douglas man?" Angel asked

"Yeah, you remember Malcom Sweet?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I remember him from the streets. Why?"

"Well looks like his nephew is running things now."

"Nephew?"

"Yeah you remember Victor, Victor Sweet. He always being picked on as a child."

"Oh yeah I remember him."

"Yeah well he running things now. He was the one who shut Jerry down."

"What did you get?" Jack asked

"You see that man over there with his family?" Angel asked pointing to a black man helping his daughter rolls the ball down a lane. "That's Evan, you remember him don't you Bobby. Him Jerry use to go to the Union together."

"Yeah I remember him, whats going on with him?"

"Well hes changed his ways, for the bad. He is running with some guy name Vic. Doing all sort of shit for him."

"What does this have to do with Jerry?" Arieanna asked turning towards her brother.

"Shit!" Jack replied standing up. Arieanna quickly turned around and looked the direction where Jack and her brothers were staring. She watched as Jerry handed this Evan guy a yellow folder. Her eyes just welled up with tears, she went walk over to him but Angel grabbed her by her waist and held her close to him.

"Why don't we go pay mr. Evan a little visit!" Bobby replied. She could tell he was pissed, hell so was she. They stormed over to Evan and his family, as soon as Evan saw them he urged his family to leave quickly but they made it to him before he could do anything. He held on to his daughter tightly to make sure nothing happened. Arieanna just glared at them.

"Hey Evan!" Angel replied "What were you talking to Jerry about?"

" We were just catching up on things man." He replied "You know me and Jer go back to the Union days."

"Yeah that's nice.." Bobby replied "Whats in the envelope?"

"What envelope?"

"The envelope in your back pocket dumbass!" Arieanna spat. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Evan replied

"Really?" Bobby lifted his shirt and showed Evan his gun

"We going to play that here?" Evan asked

"Yeah, what is in the envelope Evan!" Angel replied firmly

Evan reached into his pants and pulled the envelope out "Give it to me!" Bobby responded holding his hand out. Evan threw the envelope at him.

"You don't know who you are messing with man. You need to just stay out it" Evan replied

"No!" Bobby yelled "_You_ and Victor Sweet don't know who ya'll are messing with!" With that he turned around and stormed out of the bowling alley. As soon as they got to the car Arieanna just started bawling. Jack wrapped his arms around his sister and tried to comfort her "How could he do this? How could he just let them kill her? Bobby what are we going to do?"

"I tell you what we are going to do! We are going to go to the little shits house and beat the living hell out of him!"

"Bobby, we need to think about things man!" Angel replied

"Think?" Bobby yelled "What is there to think about man? He paying off Sweet. Sweet killed our mother man! He killed her in cold blood. Jerry had to have known. He didn't say anything. He acted like nothing happened."

Angel started the car and just drove "Where are we going?" Jack asked

"Jerry's house!" Angel replied

"Are you serious? We can just go in there Angel." Jack replied

"We are going to go in there. We are going to have a little chat with Jeremiah." Bobby replied. They pulled up to his house and Bobby started to get out of the car

"Bobby no!" Arieanna yelled pulling her brother back into the car.

"His family is in there!" Jack told them

"Man let me just call him. He can meet us in the morning. You need to calm down." Angel replied

"I'm calm!" Bobby yelled shrugging Arieannas hand off his shoulder.

Angel dialed Jerrys number

"Hey man. Its Angel" Angel replied "Hey listen we need to meet up at moms early in the morning….we still family aren't we. You going to meet us or not?..Good." he hung up the phone and looked at Bobby. "He coming?" Bobby asked

"Yeah hes coming,"

"Good!" Bobby replied. He just looked out the window until they arrived back at the house. Arieanna slowly walked up the stairs, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't!" she replied "I cant take this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"Arieanna we are in this together. Don't shut us out!" Jack responded

"I'm through with this shit!" she yelled "Through!" she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Sometimes she just wished she could disappear, that way her brothers would never find her when she was pissed off. Sure enough she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards her bedroom. She forgot to lock the door, so there was no use. Jack opened the door and just slammed it shut causing Arieanna to jump. She just glared at him

"You listen to me and you better listen damn good!" he yelled "I am losing my family one by one, I can feel my life being ripped apart piece by piece. I will not watch you throw your life away because of what is happening."

"Our brother had something to do with our mothers death!" she screamed "I cant live with that! I cant take anymore of this shit. I am done, I am done with everything."

"What does that mean Arieanna?" he asked "That your going to kill yourself?"

She rushed to her closet and pulled out her bags and started stuffing clothes into them.

"So this is what you do huh?" he asked "You just run from things. You run because you cant do anything about them. You need to face what is happening Arieanna. This is reality and its not going to go away. You can run all you want but it will follow you. You can leave, but nothing gets better."

"It got better for you didn't it Jack!" she replied "You ran, you ran and NEVER LOOKED BACK!" she screamed "I hope it followed you. I hope everything that has ever happened to you followed you everywhere you went. Because it stayed here with me and never left me for one minute! It will never leave me! The pain and heartache will never go away." She just continued to yell at her brother

"What are you going to do Rie? Be like your brothers and just run from your problems. You are scared and I can see that. But running will only make things worse. You are 17 years old. Your not old enough to live out on your own. You wouldn't make it in the real world even if you tried."

"I don't need to make it Jack, I just need to get away from here."

"Fine!" he yelled "Leave, go screw up your life like you did before! I wont be there to help you pick up the pieces!"

"Good!" she screamed "I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I will be fine on my own!"

"Then leave!" he yelled. She grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs to the door. "Get out of my way!" she yelled at her brother who was standing at the door

"No!" Angel replied

"I swear to God Angel, get out of my way." Jack slowly walked down the stairs and just stared at his sister "MOVE!" she screamed

"No, you will have to move me yourself to get out of this door."

"Fine!" she dropped her bags and just started pounding on Angel. He didn't even move from his spot. She smacked him across his face leaving a red hand print. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She smacked him again making his face turn to one side, but he still didn't move from the door. She started to cry and she kept hitting him, part of her wanted him to do something, scream, hit her back, something. But he just continued to stand there. "Have it your way!" she replied. She ran to the kitchen, leaving her bags behind. All she wanted to do now was get out of the house, but Angel grabbed her by her waist and pushed her into the wall. She just started wailing on his chest beating him until she couldn't anymore. He just stood over her staring at her. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked, she didn't have anymore energy to fight him. "Why wont you just let me leave. I need to leave."

"You_ need_ me…." He replied. "You need me more than anything right now and I need you." She could hear his voice cracking "I don't know what to do anymore Rie."

She just started bawling in her hands "I want my mom!" she cried

"I want mine too…." She looked up at him. "Evelyn Mercer was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Someone took her away, and my bestfriend might have had something to do with it." He let a tear slide down his face

"Angel…" Arieanna started but stopped. She didn't know what to say to her brother. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I cant let Bobby do anything to him. He is still our brother."

Angel just looked at her, but saw Bobby walk into the kitchen. He looked like he had been crying as well. "What are you going to do Bobby?" Arieanna asked

"I don't ok!" he replied sharply "I don't know." He grabbed at chair and threw it across the room "This is so fucked up right now and I just want to kill someone. My own brother, my own brother. Right under our noses."

"I will not watch you kill him. Do you hear me?" Arieanna replied standing up "I will not let you do anything to him."

He glared at her "He will get what he deserves!" he spat at her. He left the table and made his chair fall to the ground. Arieanna just stood there in disbelief.

**Author: ok ok, I added things and yes I know I probably didn't get any of the quotes right but you know whatever. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Yes she freaked out again, I would have. I would have beat the living hell out of my brother for not letting me leave but anyways. Yes the next chapter is what you have been waiting for, but also with some past from Arieannas life. So I hope you enjoy. It might be a while before I write again because I have a paper due when I get back from Spring break and I haven't started on that. Haha. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author: I am sooo excited! I actually know what I am going to do with the rest of the story! Haha yes something bad will happen but im not telling to who it will happen too! Hahah im mean like that! But anyways…I got sooo many reviews all my last few chapters, thank you soooo much! They mean a lot to me to be able to read them! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please please review!**

Arieanna cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't know what to expect that next morning. Would Bobby have the nerve to hurt his own brother? As she drifted off to sleep she just kept thinking about her dad.

**Flashback:**

"_You will not hurt her!" a young woman screamed "She didn't do anything this time Christopher!"_

"_Keep your mouth shut bitch!" Christopher yelled "Arieanna get your ass down here now!"_

_Arieanna slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "Do you see this mess?" he yelled "I asked you clean it up 15 minutes ago. What is it still doing there?" he yelled_

"_I went to put some other clothes on and pull my hair up." Arieanna responded_

"_Are you getting an attitude with me? Say!" he yelled getting in her face_

"_No sir!" Arieanna said backing into the wall. All she wanted was to go one night without being hit or being yelled at._

"_Get your ass in there right now and do what I tell you!" he told her. He grabbed her by her hair and shoved her over to the sink. Arieanna ran the hot water and poured the soap into the sink. She started washing the dishes. "Why do you treat her like that huh? She is just a little girl!"_

"_You don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" Christopher got into the girls face and shoved her back causing her to fall into the table. The lamp went crashing to the floor, causing Arieanna to drop a plate. It was like it was slow motion as the plate hit the floor and shattered all over the place. She quickly hit the ground and tried to clean it up, but it was too late. Her dad was pissed as hell and coming over to her. He yanked her to her feet and grabbed her face in his hands. "Can't you do anything right?" he yelled "Are you that stupid that you can't hold onto a fucking plate?" Arieannas eyes filled with tears, she knew a beating was fixing to come. "What are you going to cry now?"_

"_Leave her alone!" the girl yelled. _

"_Miya shut the hell up!" he yelled at her. He grabbed Arieanna by her hair and just slung her across the kitchen. She hit the wall hard, causing her head to bleed. She tried crawling to the table and hide under it but Christopher grabbed her by her feet and pulled her out from under it. He jerked her to her feet and just slapped her across the face. "Just like your mother! You are worth nothing! Can't even wash dishes without screwing something up. I'll teach you, you'll never break another dish after I get through with you!" He slapped her again and again until he let her fall to the floor. Her mouth was pouring blood but that didn't stop him. Miya finally lifted herself off the floor and made her way back into the kitchen only to find Christopher kicking Arieanna in the stomach. She ran over and jumped on his back. This was the one girl who actually wanted to protect Arieanna. The rest just sat back and watched while Christopher beat her, or they would be so messed up not to care. Arieanna used this to her advantage. She crawled over to the table and lifted herself up. She hobbled over to the door, but before she could open it Christopher grabbed her by her hair and jerked her back. He took her head and slammed her into the stove. For Arieanna her world went black. Miya finally had enough and took the chair and hit him in the back on the head knocking him out cold. She rushed to the phone and called 911._

**End Flashback**

Arieanna shot straight up out of the bed in a cold sweat. She looked over at her clock, 6:00 AM. She moaned and laid back down. She just stared at her ceiling. What brought on this nightmare? She hasn't had a nightmare about her father ever since Bobby slammed her into the stairs. She rolled over and looked at her wall. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened. Jeremiah might have had something to do with moms death. She finally got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was covered in blood. She put her hand over her face and flinched. It still hurt. "Wait that was a long time ago?" she thought. She started the water and bent down and put her face into the water. As she leaned back up and looked into the mirror, her father was standing right behind her! She started screaming, but no one heard her. He grabbed her by her hair and jerked her back into the shower. He started the water and just put her head under the water. She kept struggling and trying to breathe but it didn't help. Her father was much stronger than she was, he lifted her up out of the water "Everyone around you will die! You are a curse. Everything you touch with die!" he whispered into her ear "Your mother is dead, Evelyn is gone, Jeremiah is going to die and you can't do anything about it!"

"No!" she screamed. She started scratching at his hands and fighting him but he just kept hold on her throat and started laughing. She started screaming again but he just put her under the water and watched her drown. She shot straight up in the bed, screaming and punching the air. Jack rushed over to her and grabbed her arms stopping her from fighting. She finally calmed down and just stared at him. "Jack, is Jeremiah ok?"

"Yes of course. You just had a bad dream!" he told her

"No!" she replied "It felt so real."

"What did?"

"My father, he was drowning me in the bathtub. He told me I was a curse. That everything around me will die."

"That's not true Arieanna!" Jack told her

"Jeremiah! Jack what if Bobby kills him?"

"We can't do anything about that. You know Bobby he is going to get to the bottom of all this."

"He's our brother. We have to do something!" she cried

"I'm sorry Rie, there's nothing we can do."

She pulled away from him and laid back down on her pillow "It's not right." She cried into her pillow. Jack laid down beside her, "No its not but it's the only way!" Jack told her "Go back to sleep Rie. Its 6 in the morning."

She looked at her clock "We are making things worse Jack, by doing this. He has a family and we are going to take him away from them. I can't do this."

Jack just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and rolled over. She quickly went back to sleep.

Jack and Angel were already downstairs the next morning. Angel was sitting there with the envelope of money in his hand while Jack was just running his hands through his hair over and over. Arieanna slowly walked down the stairs, she heard the door open and saw Jerry walk in. He smiled at her, but she just stared at him. The smile faded but before he could say a word she hurried into the living room with her brothers. She walked over to Jack and sat down next to him. Her eyes just filled with tears, as she saw her brother walk into the living room. "Ok im here. What do you want?" Jerry asked still staring at Arieanna. She was trying so hard to hide her tears but she couldn't

"What's this?" Angel asked pulling the money out of the envelope. Jerry's eyes got huge

"Nooo you don't know who you are fucking with!" he yelled "Where's Bobby?" But before he could turn around Bobby hit him across the face knocking him to the floor. Arieanna shot up trying to help him "Stay your ass down!" Bobby yelled pointing to the couch. She sat back down like she was told. She was so scared and she didn't want to watch Jerry get hurt by the hands of her own brother. "Bobby please!" she begged. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. Jack grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her "You remember when you first came here. You remember?" Jack asked trying to take her mind away from what was happening. Arieanna nodded her head "You wrapped your arms around me and made sure that I knew that you would always be there for me." She whispered.

**Flashback:**

"_Now Arieanna this is the best family for you. This woman is the nicest woman you will ever meet. She will not hurt you at all." Maria Sanchez told the little girl. Arieanna's face was still badly bruised from her daddy beating her that night. She clung to ragged teddy bear that needed be washed badly. Maria tried to get her to get another one but Arieanna liked that one. "Ms. Evelyn has 4 boys. They are going to be your brothers now."_

_Arieanna just stared up at the house. Maria got out of the car and walked over to Arieannas side. She opened the door and held her hand out. Arieanna at first just stared at her hand but finally took it into hers. They slowly walked up to the door and knocked. Evelyn answered the door with a smile. She looked down at Arieanna and just smiled. "Would you like to come in?" Evelyn asked. Arieanna squeezed Maria's hand. "I'll go in there with you sweetheart." Maria told her. They walked into the house. It was beautiful. There were pictures everywhere, mostly of Evelyn and the boys. There was a boy sitting on the couch when they walked in. He looked like he was Arieannas age. He just smiled at her. "Arieanna this is Jack. He is the youngest out of the 4 boys that I have. He is 2 years older than you. I'm sure you will become good friends."_

"_Hi!" Jack said smiling "Want to watch tv?"_

_Arieanna shook her head. "Hey boys will you please come down here?" Evelyn yelled. All the sudden it sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. Arieanna hid behind Maries leg. "Yeah ma what is it?" Bobby asked out of breath "I was teaching Angel a lesson in fighting."_

"_Angels losing!" Jerry replied with a smile. Angel glared at his older brother_

"_Well I would like you to meet your new sister. This is Arieanna. She will be living with us from now on." Evelyn told them "Arieanna, this is Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and you already met Jack. They are going to be your brothers now."_

_Angel smiled at her before bending down "Hey there beautiful!" he replied_

"_Hi…" Arieanna replied shyly. Angel let out a laugh. He held out his hand, _

"_Want to go watch some tv?" he asked. She smiled and let go of Marias hand and grabbed Angels. Maria just smiled as she finally saw Arieanna bonding. He sat down on the couch and lifted Arieanna to his lap. She looked over at Jack and smiled. He just looked at her "I thought you didn't want to watch tv?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. "You just didn't want to watch it with me didn't you?" he asked making a puppy dog face. She frowned then smiled. She moved from Angels lap to Jacks. She gave him a hug "Don't be sad." She told him. Angel just started laughing._

"_Hey Rie…" Bobby started but waited to see if you she liked her nickname. Arieanna just looked up at him "Want to go play in the snow?" he asked_

"_I don't have any clothes." She responded with a frown _

"_That's ok sweetheart. I bought you some jackets and new dresses. There is all sorts of things upstairs in your room." Evelyn told her. Arieanna jumped off Jack but turned around and held out her hand " Want to come?" she asked. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They went running upstairs. As she went running into the room she knocked over a vase and it landed on the floor, shattering. She quickly hid in the corner as everyone hurried upstairs to see what happened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she replied. Tears were streaming down her face "It was an accident."_

"_Its ok sweetheart. You don't know how many things have been broken in this house." Evelyn replied with a smile "You have to remember I have 4 boys." Arieanna relaxed a little but stayed in the corner. Jack made his way over to her. He knelt down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wont let anything happen to you." He replied "You are with us now. No one will hurt you. You can break anything you wont!" he replied with a smile. This made Arieanna laugh "Now go get some warm clothes on so we can go make a snowman!" he replied lifting her to her feet. Evelyn walked over to Jack and just kissed the top of his head. "Thank you sweetheart." She replied_

"_I like her mom. She reminds me someone I loved. Maybe we are suppose to be together."_

"_I have a feeling you two will be quite close."_

_He smiled._

**End Flashback**

Jack just continued to look at her "What are you hiding Jerry? I swear to God if you had something to do with moms death I will kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled.

"No Bobby no!" Sofi yelled from the doorway.

"Jack!" Arieanna yelled "Do something!"

"Now Angel your brother is going to ask you some questions!" Bobby told him "You keep your ass on the ground!"

"We know you lied Jerry. I know you lied about your company. About everything!" Angel yelled

"What?" Jerry asked

"You got a check for $400,000 that you just so happen to forget to mention for moms life insurance"

Jeremiahs head went and he sighed "She took the policy out for Arieanna and the girls man. I had nothing to do with that."

"You made the payments Jerry!" Jack yelled. Arieanna just looked at her brother.

"Yeah that's good timing Jer, just when everything goes to hell ma gets shot by some gangsters, and you win the lottery!"

"Are you serious!" Jerry asked getting fed up with everything. "Ya'll are tripping because I made insurance payments? Where the hell were you huh? I took care of all her bills, while ya'll were out doing nothing man. I took care of both of them all by my damn self. Don't even trip on that. This is bullshit!"

"Why would you pay a killer like Sweet?" Angel asked

"You cross the bridge you got to pay the toll!" Jerry replied

Just then she heard knocks on the door. Arieanna and Jack got up and made their way to the door. "Your mom was a whore!" the guy said

"Is this one of your boyfriends?" he turned to Arieanna. She just shrugged her shoulders. "hey man look screw you ok!" Jack responded

"Jack lets just stay inside. Screw them!" Arieanna told him grabbing his arm. But the boy had thrown a snowball and hit Jack square in the face. Arieannas eyes widened, she tried hard to keep from laughing. "I am going to kick your ass!" he yelled. He grabbed Arieannas hand. They both started making snowballs. Arieannna threw hers and hit the guy in the back of the head. Jack kept running after him, but before he could the boy turned around. He was wearing a Jason mask, which made Jack stop in the middle of the streets. Arieanna kept running, by the time she made it to Jack the guy had a gun pointed at Jack. The boy smiled at Jack, before pulling the trigger. Arieanna hit the ground hard, she could hear Jack screaming for Bobby. She heard the sound of screeching tires and then more gunshots. For Arieanna her world went black within minutes.

**Author: Alright….so I didn't like this chapter. Tell me if you like it, if not I am going to change it. But if you do like then I guess ill keep it. This was totally not what I had in mind and I forgot what I wanted to do. But yes one or both get shot. Haha but anyways…please please review! Tell me what you think and be honest! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author: Yeah so I got a lot of good reviews on my last chapter. I really didn't like it so I don't know. Ha-ha but yeah I hope everyone likes this chapter. I might disappoint some of you, but you know that's what makes a story good. Hope you enjoy!**

"Bobby!" Jack screamed. He was staring straight at Arieannas body. He tried moving but he couldn't. It hurt too bad to move. The bullets pierced his side and chest. Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah had come running out of the house just as the first gunshot had went off. Bobby shot the boy who pulled the trigger on his sister and brother, but a van came racing over to them. Men with guns and mask came out one by one. There was too many of them. Angel grabbed Bobby and pulled him back into the house as the shooters sprayed the house with bullets. Four of the bullets hit Jack, but all he was worried about what Arieanna.

"Jack hold on!" Bobby screamed

"Arieanna wake up!" Jack yelled. It was like she heard him, she opened her eyes and tried sitting up. "Stay down!" Jack yelled. Blood was pouring out of his body and he was trying so hard to keep the tears from flowing down his face. He was in so much pain, but he needed to get to his sister. She threw herself back down on the ground and looked up. There was blood all around her but she didn't know why. "Jack!" she screamed

"Hold on baby!" he yelled. Arieanna started coughing and noticed that there was blood on in her mouth. The gunshots finally had stopped but she saw 2 men coming towards the house. She couldn't move out of the way, but she saw a body fly on top of one of the men. It was Bobby! He threw a brick at the man and knocked him in the head. Bobby just started pounding on him. "Jack!" she screamed again "Help me!" she begged. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something had happened to her. Angel had jumped out of the second story onto the ground right next to Arieanna. "Rie!" he yelled. He knelt down beside her and held her head in his hands. He looked up for one second and saw the van come racing towards Bobby. He laid Arieannas head back down on the ground and ran towards Bobby "Watch out!" Angel yelled tackling Bobby onto the ground. Just then Jerry crashed into the side of the van causing them to wreck. Arieanna just started screaming. "Someone!" she screamed. Angel helped Jerry out of the car, while Bobby went running over to Jack. Jack lifted himself up off the ground, while Bobby half carried him over to Arieanna.

"What happened?" she asked in between sobs

"Baby…" Angel started "You're going to be ok!" he told her. Sofi comes running outside "I'm calling, I'm calling!" she cried. She dialed 911

"Angel…am I going to die?" she asked

"No…no sweetheart. You're going to be fine." He told.

"Jack!" Arieanna cried. Jack was laying there beside her. "Jack!" she cried again. She saw Bobby just stared at her. "Jack answer me!" She begged. Jack was trying to say something but blood just kept pouring out of his mouth.

"Jack hold on!" Bobby told him "Don't you die on me you little fairy. Please!"

Arieanna turned over to her brother "Jack, listen to me." She told him "Don't leave me here alone. Please…I need you!" she cried. She winced in pain. All of the sudden she started breathing heavily. "Rie!" Bobby yelled grabbing her hand "Stay here!" he begged.

"Breathe!" Angel told her. He held her in his arms, trying to calm her down "Where's that damn ambulance?" he yelled. "It hurts!" she told him. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder where she was shot. It was so close, the bullet had went all the way through. "Jack I love you!" Arieanna whispered "I love you!" she sobbed.

"Jack! Stay with me!" Bobby yelled "Don't you go too!" he cried. Jack smiled and gave Arieannas hand a little squeeze. "Jack!" Arieanna screamed. He tried to draw in a breath but couldn't. He hated that feeling, the feeling of leaving his sister. The feeling of not being able to breathe and tell her he loved her too. More than she could ever know. He looked at Bobby as Bobby just begged him to stay, and closed his eyes "No!" Bobby yelled "Jack!" Arieanna saw Bobby get up and just storm over to the van. "Who sent you?" he yelled pointing his gun straight at the mans head. "Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah yeah Sweet!" the man said scared to death. Bobby pulled his gun down and just frowned "Thank God!" the man said relieved.

"Thank God?" Bobby asked "You killed my mother, shot my brother and sister you motherfucker. Thank Victor Sweet!" Bobby pulled the trigger and killed the man instantly. He walked over to where his family was. He sat back down beside Arieanna and just held her hand. Arieanna just laid in Angels arms and stared at her lifeless brother laying on the ground. She wouldn't let go of his hand. He had done what he always promised. He protected her, he died protecting her. She didn't want to be in the world without him. He was her rock and now he was gone. She just laid motionless in Angels arms. "Arieanna, you listen to me. I can't lose you too. I know that I have been a horrible brother but I want to change. I can't change if you're not here. So don't leave me ok. Don't go where I can go with you! Please you have to fight it." Bobby begged. Arieanna had never seen her brother like this. He was beyond his breaking point. For once in her life, she saw the softest part of Bobby Mercer. Arieanna tried to smile but it faded when she gripped hold on Angel's hand. She couldn't breathe and it was scaring her. She kept breathing in but nothing happened. Her chest started going up and down at a fast pace. "Rie do you here that?" Angel asked "The ambulance is coming. It's coming to get you. So just hold on ok!"

"Cant….breathe…"she told him in between breaths. She just began to sob. She didn't want to die. She needed to be with her brothers. They needed her. She could feel her life being riped from her. Her breaths became short, but she kept trying. She kept fighting to stay alive.

"Bobby she needs to get to the hospital!" Angel told him "She's not going to make it man!" he said trying his hardest not to cry. Jeremiah was sitting next to them praying. He had his eyes closed and was just praying so hard for his baby sister. He couldn't lose her too. He just lost his baby brother. Our of the corner of his eye, Bobby saw a white van coming. He heard the sirens come closer and closer. The stopped abruptly in front of the house and ran over to where they were sitting. Arieanna's face had went pale, and she was now shaking. "We need to get that bed over here!" one of the EMS men yelled "She needs some serious medical intention immediately!"

"Is she going to be ok?" Bobby asked grabbing his arm

"We need to go now." The ems man told him pulling away. All the sudden cops and ambulances swormed the house. Bobby so wanted to go with his sister but the cops made him stay for questioning. He wiped the tears from his eyes and just followed everyone over to the steps. Angel saw Green coming up to them. "Hey Jimmy I got this one!" he told the cop. He took his hat off and walked over to the boys on the steps.

"What happened here?" he asked

"Victor Sweet did this!" Bobby answered

"How do you know that?"

"His friend in the body bag told me!" Bobby spat.

"Ok, ill get a statement from him."

"What did we do to make them do this?" Jerry asked

"Why did it have to be our family?" Angel asked

"Ms. Evelyn found about something going on in your life. She went down to the station and was raising cain. She filed a police report and it got sent to Sweet."

Jerry shook his head "I've never told her about my company!"

"Jerry have you ever been able to keep a secret from her. She knew everything about you boys. She was always the first one to jump in and try to help. It just so happens it wasn't the right thing to do this time."

"Are you going to bury Sweet or are we?" Bobby asked

"I have some other business to handle!" Green told him

"What?" Bobby asked finally looking up at him

"I have a dirty uniform that's needs handling."

"Who are you protecting Green?" Bobby asked "Is it your boy Fowler?"

"Look Fowler is my business. I will deal with him and then we deal with Sweet."

Bobby shakes his head "Wheres Rie?" Green asked

"She was shot!" Bobby told him "She's not doing too good Green. They shot her."

"Are you serious?" he asked rubbing his head

"Yeah, she was so mad that all this had happened. She didn't deserve this. Now her bestfriend is dead and she might not make it."

"Alright I will deal with this!" Green told them walking away  
"Green!" Angel yelled "What about all this?"

"Self defense wasn't it?"

Angel gave a little smile. "Come on we need to get to the hospital!" Jeremiah told them jumping up.

**Author: You know I might just change the whole shooting scene because I really didn't like it. But I see that some of you did. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I know some are pissed because Jack died, but that was how the movie went and I wanted to stick with the movie. Arieanna was shot too, I wanted to make it he was going to shoot Jack, but thought it would hurt more if Jack watched him shoot Arieanna. But yeah, go ahead and yell at me! Haha PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, if you don't like it then I will change both this chapter and the last one. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Sorry it has taken so long to update but I am in school and it is overwhelming. Well I hope everyone liked that last chapter. I didn't like that much but I guess everyone else did. Haha! Yes Jack died and I am sorry! I just wanted to stick to the story. Haha. Review!**

Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah rushed into the hospital. Bobby had no time for anyone to be rude to him. He needed to find his sister and he need to find her now. He ran up to the desks "I need to see Arieanna Mercer! She was just brought in here with a gunshot wound!" he yelled not meaning too

"Well I need you to fill out this forms and wait in the waiting room for a doctor" the nurse told him

"Look!" he yelled "I don't have time fill these forms out and wait in the damn waiting room. I need to see her now. She can't be alone!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait."

He just rolled his eyes and jerked the clipboard out of her hands. This would give him something to do while he was waiting, instead of worrying. They sat down "What are we going to do man?" Jerry asked rubbing his head

"Man, im sorry for accusing you of ever being involved with ma." Angel told him "I just jumped to conclusions."

"Hey don't worry about it man." Jerry told him. "I just want Arieanna to get out of this ok."

"Me too!" Angel replied. Bobby had finished filling out the forms and was pacing back and forth through the room. A doctor finally walked in "Doc!" Bobby yelled "Is my sister ok?"

"Who are you?" the doctor asked

"We are her brothers. I'm Bobby!" he replied

"All of you are her brothers?" he asked

"Yes, we are adopted. Please just tell us how she is doing?" Bobby begged

"Arieanna was shot at a close range. The bullet went all the way through her shoulder. She has lost a lot of blood. We stopped it. She quit breathing on the way over here; I don't know how much damage has been done to her brain. We need to monitor her and see if she has any brain activity. She won't respond to anything. It was like she was in shock. Did something happen to cause this?"

"Her brother was killed. He was her best friend." Bobby replied lowering his head "We lost him, We cant lose her."

"She needs to wake up for us to be able to determine what is going on. I can't guarantee to you that she will wake up though. She has gone through a lot and lost a lot of blood."

"Don't tell me that!" Jerry told him, sobbing "Don't tell me that!"

Angel touched the top of his shoulder "What she needs right now is for you to be there for her. Stay with her and talk to her. She can hear you, she just can't respond." The doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" Angel asked softly

"Sure…." The doctor replied "She is room 214, just down the hall there." He pointed in the direction of her room, before walking away. They slowly made their way down to theirs sisters room. As Angel opened the door, they heard beeping noises. He opened it farther and saw their sister laying there motionless. She had tubes in her nose and mouth.

"OMG!" Angel said as tears made their way down his face.

"I can't do this!" Bobby said turning around leaving the room, with Jeremiah following after him. Angel walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair. He grabbed her hand "Hey baby!" he said "Rie, I know you can hear me. So I am going to talk to you ok? I need you to get through this. You need to fight this. You can't leave us. Bobby needs you right now. I know that you are in pain and it's our fault. I blame us for everything that has happened to you these past few days. We should have never tried to take on Detroit by ourselves. Don't go where we can't follow you. Jack made a promise to you that we would protect you. I can't do that if you're gone." He squeezed her hand "I will be here waiting. I won't leave you I promise!"

A nurse walks in and starts checking everything. "How is she?"

"She is doing good. Everything seems to be alright. She has some of the best doctors and nurses. You don't worry. She's going to be fine." The nurse assured him. Angel gave a little smile. "Thank you!" he responded. Just as the nurse was leaving, Jerry came walking into the room.

"Bobby said he would meet us back at the house. You know how he is with hospitals." Jerry replied

"Yeah, well I am going to stay here with her tonight. I don't want her to be alone." Angel replied

Jerry walks over to the side of the bed and grabbed Arieannas other hand. "Sweetheart, I know that you can hear me, so I just need you to listen to me. I love you. I love you with all my heart. You have always been an influence to me. You were always the strong one and always wanted to do the right thing. I am sorry that we didn't listen to you this time. Please fight this. I want you to be able to get married and have kids. You are too young to be going through this." Jerry told her as tears streamed down his face. Angel put his head down on Arieannas hand and just cried as he listened to Jerry talk to his sister.

"I'm sorry its fixing to be past visiting hours." The nurse told them

"You go on ahead and look out for Bobby. I am going to stay here with her." Angel told his brother. Jerry nodded his head.

"See you in the morning…." Jerry told him. He leaned down and kissed Arieanna on the top of the head. He walked to the other side and touched the top of Angel's shoulder, before leaving the room. Angel just leaned up to the bed and held onto Arieannas hand.

The next morning, Bobby woke up with a major headache. He went into the bathroom and looked through the cabinets for medicine. Then it hit him. They didn't have any because of Arieanna. "Arieanna!" he said softly to himself, before shutting the cabinet back. He walked downstairs to see Jerry sleeping on the couch. Bobby smiled to himself before nudging him awake. "Hey man!" Bobby replied "You sleep here last night?"

"Yeah, me and Angel were worried about you. So I told him I would stay." Jerry responded sitting up. "You ok man?" he asked

"No not really. I don't know why I did it man. I don't know why I decided to go and find Ma's killers. Look what _I _did. Jack's dead, and Arieanna is holding onto her life. She is just 17. She has so much going for her. She cant die Jer. She cant man!" Bobby told his brother, trying not to cry. Jerry got up from the couch and just wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"She's going to be fine man. I just know she is. She is a fighter. Hell she _is_ a freaking Mercer." He replied with a smile. That comment made Bobby smile. He was always picking on Arieanna about not being a Mercer because she was such a girl. She would always cry when she got hurt, or when she wanted something. But she was a fighter. She wouldn't give up on anything. "Come on man lets go to the hospital!" Jerry interrupted his thoughts. Bobby just looked up at him.

"I don't know man" was all he could reply. Hospitals just get to him. He has been there so many times for so many bad reasons. He had to go with Rie for Dylan; he had to go for his best friend that was killed. Too many bad memories come from hospitals.

"You need to see her man, she needs us right now." Jerry told him "You're coming!" Jerry yelled. "I am the boss now and you are coming to the hospital. I will pick you up and carry you the whole way."

Bobby started laughing "Ok man, ill go."

"Good!" Jerry replied with a smile.

"That was a good one…" Bobby replied nodding his head "I'm the boss now!" he mimicked, laughing "Yeah right!"

Jerry laughed. They got into the car and headed for the hospital. Bobby took in a deep breath before stepping outside the car. The cold air hit him hard in the face and he wanted to turn and go back home. Instead he started walking to the front door. He walked through and noticed Angel talking to one of the nurses.

"Hey man!" Angel said walking away from the nursing thanking her. "Its good to see you in here."

"Yeah…" was all Bobby could say "How is she?"

"The nurses said she is doing better. They are running test right now so I had to step outside." Angel replied

"Have you eaten?" Bobby asked

"Naw man, I just don't think I can."

"You need too. Listen ill watch her, while you guys go eat." Bobby replied "I need sometime alone with her"

Angel nodded "Ok man. Call us if anything happens." The said their goodbyes and Bobby made his way to Arieannas room. Just as he was opening the door, the doctor comes out. "Hey doc." Bobby said shaking the doctors hand "How is she?"

"We have had some brain activity. She's still not awake so we don't know really what's going on. But her charts were showing that she is having some kind of response. Just keep talking to her."

Bobby nodded "Ok, thank you." The doctor left and Bobby went into his sister's room. He shut the door and stared at her for a moment. He couldn't see her like this. She was so pale, with tubes all in her. Her chest was moving at a slow speed, because of the monitor hooked to her. She just looked like she wasn't there anymore. He slowly walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Rie?" he said thinking she would respond. "Wow, I am so sorry that you are going through this right now. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better than this. Gua!" he said covering his face with his hands "I promised that I would protect you, I really screwed that up didn't I?" he said with a chuckle. "Rie, I cant lose you. It wont go over to well with me. I want you to yell and scream at me. I want you to tell me how I have sucked at being an older brother." He yelled not meaning to, as a tear slid down his cheek, "You remind me so much of ma. She would always be the first to forgive, no matter what the circumstance. You were so ready to forgive Jerry when we found out he might have had something to do with her death. You would have even forgiven the guys that shot her. You resemble her so much, that's what I love most about you. Even though she is gone, I know that you are still here. You have her spirit. I know that everything is going to be ok because I have you. I know that I haven't been the best brother. You just worried me so much. I never thought that I would be sitting here today begging you stay alive. I know we have fought most of our lives together, but I want that to change. I want you to know that I love you. Gosh I love you, you mean the world to me. I guess it just took something like this for me to realize how much I do love you and don't want to lose you." He took one of her hands and kissed the top of it "You are only 17 years old, Rie. That's not old enough to do anything. I want you to be able to grow up and become something successful, mostly so you can take care of me, but because you deserve it. You deserve everything this world has to offer. 17 is not old enough to die. Jack would want you to live Rie. He would have wanted you to go on, even though he's not here anymore." Bobby stopped in midsentence, he wiped the tears that were streaming down his face "Jack loved you. He loved you so much. He would always talk about you when we were little. He told me that you guys were meant to be together. I'm sorry that I took him from you. I'm sorry that I let him get involved. I should have protected him, I should have protected both of you but I didn't and im sorry!" he told her sobbing into her hand "Please don't die on me. Don't do this to me. I cant take this. I need you. I want you here!" he told her, begging. There was soft tap on the door, Bobby quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Come in!" he choked. Angel and Jerry opened the door slowly

"How is she?" Angel asked

"She's still not responding. The doctor said that she had some brain activity." Bobby replied, not turning around. He didn't want his brothers to see that he had finally broken down.

"Do you think its because we are here?" Jerry asked

"Maybe…" Bobby replied. He never took his eyes off his sister "It doesn't even look like her man. Her skin is just so pale. All the tubes hooked in her like this. I hate seeing her like this."

"Bobby, you know that if she does make it…." Angel started "She might not be the same. She is going to have a hard time with this. We don't know what is going to happen. Bobby…."

"I just want her to live Angel. I want her to pull through this." Bobby told him "I want her to be with me forever so I can protect her."

Angel nodded his head. All of the sudden Arieannas head jerked to one side. Bobby shot straight up "Rie!" he yelled "Arieanna!" he was in her face. Her head jerked to the other side "What is happening?" he yelled turning around. Angel had already ran out of the room to get a doctor. Her head kept bolting back and forth, like she was having a nightmare. Bobby tried to contain himself but he just started freaking out "You listen to me!" he screamed "Don't you go! Do you hear me Arieanna Grace. You will not leave me! You have to stay here. Fight this!"

The doctor came running in. "I'm sorry but you have to leave." He told them. Nurses came running in. Arieannas nurse ushered the boys out before she closed the door in their face. Bobby just stared at the door, not really sure what just happened.

**Author: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I am getting an idea about what is going to happen. So I hope you like my story and there is more to come. Hope you like! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author: Ok I am really sad because I didn't get a lot of reviews on that last chapter. That makes me sad. Please please review. I was thinking about changing the last chapter, but it let you see Bobby finally let down his "bad boy" act just a little to actually care about his sister and not the people who killed his family. But I hope everyone likes this chapter. I might go back and change some things and rewrite some chapters. I don't know if that's a good idea or not so just tell me if it's ok or not. PLEASE REVIEW!**

After about an hour later, the brothers were still waiting on news about Arieanna. Bobby couldn't understand what had happened. Her head just started jolting back and forth.

"You ok man?" Angel finally spoke

"I don't understand, I just don't understand what happened. She was doing fine and then she just started freaking out."

Before Angel could say anything, the doctor came walking over to them. He held his hands to stop them "She is doing fine now. She had a mild seizure, but she is fine. Arieanna, has gone through a lot. She is going to be going through a lot when she wakes up. Your job is to comfort her. You need to remind her how much you guys love her. She is going to need a lot of love after this." Bobby kept nodding his head. He was just thankful she was ok.

"This is all my fault!" Bobby finally muttered when the doctor walked away "Ma always use to say, your actions have consequences. I never really listened. Arieanna didn't do anything, but my actions caused her to get shot. If I would have to just stayed out of it and let Green and Fowler do their jobs then Jack would still be alive and Arieanna would be ok.."

"Bobby, you can't keep blaming yourself. It's not going to do anything but make you bitter. Arieanna is going to be fine. The doctor just said so. We need to be here for her. She needs us, She needs us as a whole, not on the verge of going crazy" Jeremiah replied.

"He's right Bobby. We need to be strong. She is going to make it, but we need you to be able to handle whats _going_ to happen. You think that her on pills was bad, I don't even want to think what is going to happen when she wakes up and Jacks not by her side. She's probably not going to remember what happened, and we are going to be the ones to tell her."

"Let's just go see her." Bobby replied walking past them. He didn't want to think about having to tell Arieanna about what happened to her and with Jack. He walked into her room and she looked peaceful lying in the bed. The tubes were still inside her mouth and nose but she had a sense of peace now. He sat down in the chair and grabbed her hand. He kissed the top of it and just held it for a moment. "I love you!" he whispered.

2 days pasted and Arieanna still hadn't woken up from her coma. Bobby was there by her side 24/7, making sure she was ok. The nurse told him that she was making progress everyday and she knew it was because her brother were there for her. Bobby would smile every time he heard that. He was sitting in the chair reading a magazine when Arieannas hand started fidgeting. He looked at her thinking she was having another seizure, but her eyes slowly opened. She just stared at him for a moment, then a smile came across her face. "Holy hell!" he yelled. He dropped the magazine and took off running out the room. Angel and Jerry were on their way back from the store getting coffee when they saw Bobby running out of the room. "I need someone!" he yelled banging on the counter excessively. Angel and Jerry took off running to him.

"Whats wrong?" Angel yelled "Is she ok?" he kept asking but Bobby paid no attention to him "Bobby is she alright?"

The doctor came running up to him "Whats wrong?"

"Shes awake!" Bobby yelled not meaning to "She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She is alive!"

The doctor gave a smile before heading to her room. Bobby turned to his brother "She is freaking alive!" he yelled. Tears streamed down his face. They were tears of joy.

"What happened?" Jerry asked

"I was just sitting there reading a magazine and I saw her hand moving. I thought she was having another seizure but she opened her eyes. She looked at me for a moment as if she didn't know me, but then smiled."

"Can we see her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah man!" Bobby said smiling. He was finally happy. They walked into the room, to see Arieanna nodding her head to the doctor.

"Well she seems to be ok. Nothing seems to be wrong with her at all. She is perfectly fine. She had a protective hand over her, that's all I can say. She's not suppose to be here right now." The doctor told them. Bobby smiled

"Yeah she did." He replied. The boys walked over to the bed, but Bobby stayed away for a moment "Thanks ma!" he whispered with a smile.

"Hey baby!" Angel said. Arieanna just smiled "Hey!" she whispered. Her voice was nearly gone because she hadn't talked in a while. "Its ok sweetheart. You don't have to talk. I am just so happy that you are alright" Angel replied. She just nodded her head. She looked at Jeremiah and held her hand out. He grabbed it and kissed it. She saw Bobby and her eyes lit up. "Bobby!" she whispered.

"I'm right here baby." Bobby told her

"I thought you were gone…"

"No sweetheart, I'm never going to leave you again." He replied. She motioned for him to come over. He sat down on the bed, pushed the hair in her face away. She looked around the room "Jack!" she replied. Bobby quickly jumped up. He was hoping that he didn't have to explain what happened to him. Angel let go of her hand and sat back in the chair. Jerry just let his head hang. Arieanna didn't seem to notice the boys sudden change in behavior. All she was focused on was finding Jack. "Where is he?" she asked hoarsely.

"He…." Bobby started "He went to get something. He'll be back later baby. Just lay back and get some rest. You have had a hard time. Just go to sleep." He told her rubbing the side of her head. "Everything will ok in no time."

She nodded her head and layed back down. She closed her and she quickly went into a deep sleep.

"_Hey beautiful!" Jack whispered "You looking for me?" he asked with a grin_

_Arieanna nodded her head. "Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. We need to go."_

"_I cant…." He replied_

"_What are you talking about? Jack, stop playing around. We need to go before Bobby gets pissed."_

"_No!" he told her. He turned around and started walking away. Arieanna just stood there for a moment, before running after him "Jack what is your problem?" she asked pissed off._

"_Rie, you need to leave ok. You need to go back to them. They need you." Jack told her_

"_Jack, what the hell are you talking about? Who needs me?"_

"_Bobby, Angel, and Jerry. They need you right now Rie."_

"_Jack, where are you going?"_

"_I don't know yet. But I promise I will always be with you."_

"_Are you leaving again?" she asked letting go of his arm "You are aren't you?" she asked. "Why? I thought we were going to finally be a family again, but now you just want to leave. Jack I need you. Our mother is dead, I cant lose you too."_

"_You wont lose me Arieanna. You will always have me right there." He told her holding his hand to her heart. He pulled back his hand and Arieanna saw blood dripping from his fingers. She just looked at him "Jack whats happening?" she asked._

"_Rie, I have to go."_

"_No!" she yelled "This isn't fair. Let me go with you!" she begged "Take me with you!"_

"_You cant go. You have to stay here."_

"_I don't understand. Jack, please tell me what is going on." She grabbed hold on his arm again but pulled back when she saw blood on her fingers as well. She looked at her brother, whose arm was covered in blood. "I love you Rie. Know that ok. Don't forget it." He turned around and walked away.._

"_Jack!" she screamed "Don't go!" she begged, she started running after him but he just disappeared._

Arieanna shot straight up in the bed. Her hand went to her chest, she almost screamed when she felt the sharp pain on her shoulder. She looked down and saw it was wrapped in some kind of gauze. "Jack!" she replied. She looked around the room but it was empty. No one was in there. "It had to have been a dream." She told herself. She prayed it was just a dream.

**Author: Ok, so I thought I would write one more before the weekend. YAY! She woke up, but yeah its going to be really tough on her when she finds out Jack died. Please please please please review! I love getting those emails but I haven't gotten a lot lately so please! I am begging you! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author: YAY! I got a lot of reviews on that last chapter. I'm sorry for those who think that I made Bobby a little over sensitive, but he almost lost his sister. He didn't do it in front of his brothers though so I mean…it won't happen again. I promise. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I will get back to the movie after this chapter! **

The next morning Bobby walked into the room to find his sister staring off into space. "Hey!" he yelled not meaning to "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She replied

"About what?"

"Bobby, do I get to see Jack today?"

Bobby looked down at the ground. "Rie, Jack….." but before he could finish the nurse walked in

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine. Just a little pain in the arm."

"Would you like some medicine?"

"Will it make the pain go away?"

"Of course sweetie…." The nurse said with a smile. Arieanna nodded her head. The nurse went to get the medicine

"Bobby, did something bad happen?" Arieanna asked

"Rie…..you were hurt pretty badly. You passed out from lost of blood and quit breathing. They had to rush to the hospital immediately." Not really wanting to tell her the truth, Bobby tried to make it seem like only she was hurt.

"What about Jack?"

"Rie…. I can't talk about this right now…" That was all he could say. He wasn't telling her something and she knew it. She didn't have the energy to fight with him so she just dropped it. She would ask Jerry or Angel. The medicine the nurse gave her made her a little drowsy so before she could talk to her brothers, she went back to sleep.

"When can we take her home?" Bobby asked the nurse

"She is doing good. Let me go ask the doctor and I will come back and let you know." She walked away, leaving Bobby with Arieanna. Within minutes she came back. "The doctor said tomorrow morning, when she wakes up. If everything is still going good then she can go home then. By the way, I think you need to tell her about her brother. No matter what its going to hurt her and she needs to know."

"I don't know how to tell her…."

"Sometimes you just have to be blunt about it. You're Bobby Mercer, I know you can be blunt!" she replied with a smile. He smiled a little before turning back to his sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arieanna woke up with everyone around her. She groaned, and tried to roll over on her arm but quickly sat up. "You ok?" Angel asked

"Yeah that just hurt a lot…." She replied. "Can I go home now?" she asked

"The doctor needs to come check on you and see if you are able to go home." The nurse told her. "I'm sure you will though."

"Finally, I can get out of this place and go get into my bed." She gave a little smile, she still didn't see Jack any where. He wouldn't just not come see her in the hospital. Maybe her dream was true, maybe he left again. "Where's Jack?" she asked interrupting whatever Angel was saying. No one said anything. "He left didn't he? He left again didn't he?" she asked sitting up. "He didn't even say goodbye this time." Tears started streaming down his face. "Did he even come to the hospital at all?"

"No sweetheart...he….he was…" Jerry replied, but he couldn't find the words to tell her.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" she yelled "I don't know how much more of this I can take. My mother is dead, my brother left me, something happened to me and I don't know what the hell is going on. I am scared to death right now. I know you are keeping something from me. So tell me!" she yelled

"Fine!" Bobby yelled back "You were shot. It's out fault ok. We went looking for ma's killers, and everything just got screwed up. You and Jack answered the damn door, and you got shot. There were so many of them with guns that I couldn't get to you in time…." He didn't know why he was getting so mad

"And Jack?"

"He was shot too." Angel replied

She tried to get out of bed "He's alright, right?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"He's dead baby. He was shot so many times. He was trying to protect you and he just kept trying to get to you but…." Angel told her. She felt her legs give way, but someone caught her in his arms. It was Jerry. "I don't believe you…" she sobbed. "He has to be alright…"

"He's gone sweetheart…." Angel replied

"NO! Jack!" she screamed in a sob. She tried to move to the door. She had to find him. He couldn't be dead. She just fell to the floor sobbing into her hands. Her shoulder was killing her but she didn't care. "Where is he?" she yelled. But no one answered. She just shook her head. Then she remembered her dream she had. She stopped crying and just stared at Angel "I saw it!" she told him wide eyed

"You saw what?" Angel whispered

"Everything, I saw what happened but I didn't want to believe it."

"What are you talking about baby?"

"I had a dream last night and I saw Jack. He was leaving and I didn't know what I did wrong. I kept asking him to take me with him but he told me I needed to be here with you guys. That ya'll would need me more than he would need me." She shook her head thinking about the dream "He tried walking away but I grabbed his arm and it was covered in blood. The same with mine, we were both covered in blood. He told me he would always be in my heart and he would never leave me." She put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheek. Sofi laid her head on Angel's shoulders and tried to hide her tears. "I saw it. I knew something was wrong when he wasn't here but I never thought he wouldn't come back this time…."

"Rie, listen to me. This is not your fault. Do not blame this on yourself. Jack is fine now. He isn't in anymore pain. You have to understand that. He didn't mean for this to happen."

"Why? huh?" she asked. She helped herself off the floor onto her bed. Jerry had a hold on her arm helping her. She was now getting pissed and just venting. "Why him? Why not anyone else? He is suppose to be here with me, helping me to get through this." She yelled "You!" she yelled pointing her finger at Bobby. "You took him for me! YOU TOOK HIM FOR ME!" she screamed pointing her finger at Bobby. "He didn't do anything wrong but he had to be the one to die didn't he. That's how it always is. Everyone that I love has to be taken from _me._ My mother, Dylan, Ma…..Jack. Does it ever end? Will I just have peace just once?"

"Please calm down Rie. I know that you are mad and we are so sorry for letting this happen. But it did happen we have to accept that and move on. He's gone baby. He's not coming back." Angel told her.

"You're right he is gone…" she was trying to calm "He's gone…."she just shook her head "BUT IM STILL HERE!" she screamed, hitting the food table knocking the food off. "I'm still here and he is gone. He tried to protect me, but I couldn't even protect him when he needed me the most. I can't accept that. I can't accept the fact that he's not coming home tonight."

"Arieanna!" Bobby yelled "Don't you start this! Don't start losing it. You can't lose it right now. We need you ok."

"I want to go home. I want to go home right now." She told him laying back down. She wouldn't talk anymore.

"Don't do it! Please!" he begged, but she wouldn't even look at him. She just let the tears flow down her face, but she wouldn't say a word. The doctor came in and checked on her.

"She looks good. I will give you some medicine for her to take with the pain. She only needs to take 2 a day, no more than that. 2 should help her sleep and keep the pain away until the next morning. She will need to come back in 5 days to start therapy for that arm to get it working again. I guess you can leave now, if you don't have any questions."

"Thanks again Doc, this really means a lot to us." Bobby replied shaking hands with the doctor. The doctor took another look at Arieanna before responding "Arieanna I don't want to see you back in here young lady. You keep that arm well and take those pills like I said." She didn't even look at him. He turned back to her brothers "Try to keep the stress down as well."

Bobby gave a little chuckle. "Doc, don't you think you know us by now. We are Mercers, there's no such thing as that. No stress, yeah right." Bobby was laughing. He was trying to hide the fact that he was telling the truth. He was dreading going home with Arieanna. He didn't know what was going to happen. If she would freak out, if she would ever talk to him again. "We'll be seeing you doc." Bobby said.

"Come on baby lets go." Jerry replied holding his hand out to Arieanna. She looked at it for a moment but then decided to take it. All she wanted to do was get out of the hospital bed and out of that ugly gown and just go home to her bed. Maybe she could go back to sleep and make everything go away. Make Jack come back. Jerry helped her to the wheelchair and they were off to the house. The ride home was silent. No one said a word to anyone until they arrived at the house. She took one look at the house and didn't want to move. There was bullet holes all in the brick, the windows were boarded up from where the windows were busted out. Tears streamed down her face again, remembering some of what happened.

_Knock, knock, knock "Come on!" Jack told his sister grabbing her hand. _

"_Your mom was a whore!" someone yelled. A snowball hit Jack in the face._

_A gunshot goes off_

"Rie are you going to get out?" Jerry asked making her jump. She just stared at him for a moment and looked back at the power line pole.

"_Bobby!" Jack yelled. "Bobby help me!" he begged. "Arieanna wake up! Wake up!" he yelled at his sister. He started coughing, but tried crawling over to her. Arieanna lifted her head "Stay down!" he screamed._

"Rie what's wrong?" Angel asked, she hadn't moved from her spot. She just sat there with her arms crossed not wanting to move. Bobby stood at a distance looking at what was happening. He knew something would happen. How could she come back to this house? Look at it, it looked horrible. Everything about this place probably reminded her of what happened. Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. He held her by her waist, and helped her walk to the steps. Suddenly she just stopped.

"_I love Jack…..I love you!" she whispered to her brother_

"_Jack hold on! Don't you die on me you little fairy!" Bobby yelled. Jack squeezed Arieannas hand._

"_Jack!" she screamed "Don't go! Please!" she begged. She heard him coughing next to her, but she couldn't see him. He wouldn't let go of her hand, but she knew he was slipping away._

"_Can't breathe!" she told Angel._

"_Don't you leave me too!" Angel begged "Stay here! We need you! I need you."_

Arieanna turned her head away from her brothers as a sob escaped her mouth. She covered it trying not to cry. Angel just wrapped his arms around her "Shhh its ok. It's going to be ok." He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. He gently laid her on the couch. "Here you need to take your medicine." He told her. He pulled the pills from his pocket.

"No!" she yelled backing away from her brother like he was fixing to do something horrible to her.

"Rie, you need them." Angel told her confused

"Will they help me?"

"Rie, everything is ok. You are just going to take 2. Yes they will help you. They will help you sleep and with the pain"

She nodded her head and reached for the pills. Her hand was shaking. She didn't want to take too many. Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Jerry followed him

"What's your problem man?" Jerry asked

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Bobby asked annoyed.

"Bobby, she needs you in there. Why are you avoiding her?"

"She hates me Jer. She thinks I killed Jack…." Bobby told him taking a sip of the beer. "Maybe I did. I can't stand to see her like this. It's like we took her only friend away from her. She's right Jer. She can't live without Jack. He was her best friend and we took him from her."

"Will you stop with that bullshit!" Jerry yelled "That was horrible what happened with Jack, but you need to stop blaming yourself. It's not our fault. Its Victor Sweets fault. He will pay Bobby, but right now _our_ baby sister needs us more than anything right now. She doesn't need hothead Bobby, she needs a brother who cares for her."

"Do you not think that I know that? I think about her everyday now. Wondering what is going to happen to her. If she will get through this or not. She is scared to death man and I don't know what to do."

"Hey man, she is being freaky with those pills. "Angel told them walking in.

"She is afraid she will be addicted to them again. Crush them up and put them in her drink." Bobby replied, before turning back to Jerry "What am I suppose to do Jer? Tell me. I don't know anymore. I just lost my brother, I can't lose you guys too. I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I have to live with that."

"Be with her through this. You made her a promise that you will actually be there this time. Now should be that time that you are there. Bobby she doesn't blame you. She just doesn't want to accept that fact that he is gone."

"Damnit!" Bobby yelled punching the cabinet "I can't stand this!" he yelled. He slammed his beer on the counter before going into the living room. Angel had crushed the pills into a drink and gave it to Arieanna. She just sat there for a moment for taking the drink from him.

"Do you need anything?" Bobby asked. She glared at him

"No!" she spat. "I just want to go to my room and lay down." She got up from the couch and got dizzy. Bobby held her up but she quickly pulled away from him. She wobbled to the stairs and easily made her way up them. Bobby just shook his head before heading towards the stairs as well. She was on the fourth step when she turned around and saw him standing there. "Why him?" she asked sobbing, but before he could answer she fell forwards. He quickly caught her in his arms, making sure her head didn't hit the stairs. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, before wrapping them in a blanket. He quickly fell asleep.

**Author: Ok, so I made this one a little longer than the last one. The last one I just wanted to get it out of the way so I made it short. But the next chapter we will be getting back to the movie. Jacks funeral, and the whole money issue. She will go crazy too. Teehee. I like it when she goes crazy. But I hope I didn't make Bobby too sensitive. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**PS Yes there is a medicine that will knock you out very quickly. When I had surgeries they always gave me something that knocked me out because I was in so much pain, so yeah for those who don't think that can happen. It can!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author: Well I didn't get a lot of reviews on that last chapter. That makes me sad. Please you guys tell me what to do to get you to review? Give me ideas for the story! Hope you like this one! REVIEW!**

**PS I got the song from the movie Rent and the quote is from "The Crow" though he says "it can't rain all the time" instead of snow.**

Bobby woke up early to see him lying in Arieannas bed. He quickly got up so she wouldn't freak out when she woke and see him there. He made his way to Evelyns room and just through himself on her bed. He let out a big sigh before rolling over. "Ma, tell me what to do. I have no clue what to do anymore." He said, not really expecting any response. He did that sometimes. He talked to his mother like she was still there. To Bobby she was. He didn't know why he was getting so frustrated with Arieanna not wanting to believe about Jack, because he was doing the same with their mother. He rolled over to the other side and turned off the light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arieanna woke up with major pain in her shoulder. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but she couldn't. The pain was too bad. She got up not even wanting to go downstairs and face Bobby. She slowly made her way to the stairs and gripped hold on the railing and made her way down the stairs without falling. She went into the living room but no one was in there. She looked at the pictures on the wall, they all had bullet holes in them. She just sighed and went over to them. She started picking up the pieces of glass and shattered frames. She would buy more frames for the pictures that weren't ruined. She was too caught up in cleaning up that she didn't hear anyone come in. "What are you doing?" Angel asked softly, causing her to jump.

"Cleaning up. There is glass everywhere." She replied. A piece of glass cut the side on her finger "Shit!" she yelled putting her finger to her mouth

"Let me get that…" he told her walking towards her

"I got it!" she spat "I will clean it up. It's not a problem." She walked away to throw the glass away. Angel went over to the couch as Arieanna grabbed the trashcan and brought it over to the wall. She slammed it down on the floor. She picked up the frames and took out the pictures and threw away the frames. She came to Jack's picture. It had bullet holes all in it and the frame was destroyed. The picture it self looked horrible. She grabbed it off the wall and just slammed it in the trashcan. She just started picking up everything and slamming it into the trash can. Angel got up and softly touched her shoulders causing her to stop. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "Come here…." He told her moving her over to the couch "Sit down." She sat down beside him flinching at the pain of her shoulder. "You want some medicine for that pain?"

"I'm fine…" she replied

"If you're in pain, you need to take it."

"Angel, I'm fine" she told him bluntly.

"Ok…." He whispered. He put his arm around her and she just snuggled into his arm. "My whole life I was always just worried about myself. I never really cared about anyone else, until you came into my life. I know that all of us have said that we are going to protect you no matter what. But when you came into my life and sat on my lap to watch tv, I knew that you would do something to me. I was always worried about you. Whenever you were a couple of minutes late from school, I would be on my way to see what was going on. When you were raped, I wanted to kill whoever did that to you. That made my worry a lot worse. Then when I heard that gun shot go off, gua. All I wanted to do was get to you. That's all I was thinking about. I didn't care about anything or anyone else. I didn't know you got shot. I just heard it and went running after Bobby. They told me once we got back in that you had been. I tried everything is my power to get to you. But I was too late for both of you."

"He wouldn't have made it anyways would he?" she asked not really expecting a reply. "He was shot so many times, that he would have died anyways."

"Yeah, but he made every effort to try to get to you and make sure you were ok."

She started picking at the string on Angels shirt not really paying attention anymore until he finally mentioned the funeral. "Last night when you were asleep, me and Jerry made the funeral arrangements. We decided to have it today."

All she could do was nod her head. The phone started ringing but no one moved. They heard footsteps hurry down the stairs "Cant answer the phone?" Bobby asked, but still no one moved. He hurried into the kitchen to answer it.

"Probably someone just saying how sorry they are." Arieanna replied. "I hate that. You could think they would say something other than that. I don't care if you're sorry."

Angel laughed "That's just all they can say I guess."

"Yeah I guess…."

Bobby came running into the living room, but stopped. "What is wrong with you?" Angel asked confused

"Green was shot a couple of nights ago….." Bobby replied

Angel shot up "What?" he yelled "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he was shot on a chase. He was killed" Bobby replied "His funeral is today as well."

Arieanna didn't move her gaze from the wall. "This cant be happening!" Angel replied, rubbing the top of his head.

"You alright over there?" Bobby asked his sister. She just nodded her head. "Did you sleep good?" She just nodded again. He just rolled his eyes and moved to the stairs. "Well we need to get ready. Jerry said he would meet us here in about an hour."

"Come on sweetheart, go get changed." Angel told Arieanna. She moved from her spot and waited for Bobby to close his door before heading to her room. She stopped as she walked past Jack's room. His door was closed. She just stood there for a moment, before opening the door. The room smelled just like him, it was really dark from the board covering the window. She slowly walked in and closed the door.

**Flashback:**

"_Don't you do it!" Arieanna screamed_

"_Do what?" Jack asked with a big grin on his face_

"_Jack, I swear. You do it I will tell Bobby."_

"_Bobby's not here…."_

"_Oh, but he will come."_

"_Will he?"_

"_Jack…." Before she could get anything out a load of water hit her in the face._

"_I am going to kill you!" she screamed. Jack took off running through the street to the house. He kept turning around and squirting her in the face, making her even more mad. They made it to the house. He threw the gun in the bushes and went running in. Arieanna had ran to the back of the house. She had a bucket waiting for her brother when he came running out. Just as he hit the door, he tried to stop when he saw her but he was too late. She slung the water from the bucket all over his head. She dropped the bucket and took off running in the house. Before he could yell she slammed the door. She ran up to his room and shut the door. She couldn't stop laughing, which was making a lot of noise. He ran upstairs and ran into his room. He was drenched and glaring at her._

"_Now Jack, I was just getting you back!" she tried to explain_

_He just nodded his head and walked towards her. She tried to back up but the bed stopped her. "Jack…."_

_He grabbed her by her arms and just embraced her in hug. She started screaming and fell on the bed. He kept tickling her, until they fell off the bed. She couldn't stop laughing as she tried to crawl to the door, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her back. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack stood straight up and tried to run to the door but Arieanna grabbed him. Evelyn walked into the room_

"_What is going on in here?" she asked_

"_He…she started it!" they said at the same time_

"_What did I say about playing in the house? Especially with water. There is water all over the floor downstairs."_

_Arieanna couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand. "You two get to clean it up!" Evelyn told them glaring at Arieanna who was still laughing. She finally stopped when she saw that Evelyn was serious._

"_We're sorry mom. We wont do it again." Arieanna told her._

"_Good, now go get cleaned up."_

"_Yes ma'm!" they said in unison. _

"_Well Jack, it looks like Arieanna beat you this time!" Evelyn told him. Arieanna let out another laugh. Jack glared at her_

"_I let her win!" Jack told her._

"_Ma I got him good. He thought he won but I got him with the bucket this time. I didn't miss either. It was great!" Arieanna told her_

"_You know what is great?" Jack asked her, but before she could answer, he threw her on the bed and started tickling her again._

**Flashback End.**

She smiled at that memory. They would always get into water fights and always bring water into the house. She never won the water wars because she was so small and couldn't catch them when they ran from her, but that day she did. Maybe he did let her win. She sat down on the bed and picked up his guitar and started playing a song he taught her.

**Flashback:**

"_You want me to teach you what?" Jack asked his sister. They were sitting his bed when Arieanna asked him to teach her how to play a song that she heard when she was little._

"_Come on Jack. I know you know it. Just help me learn how to play it." Arieanna begged_

"_That song?" he asked still not understanding why she chose that song_

"_Yes that song…." She replied. She knew what would get him to do anything. She layed her head on his shoulder "Please Jack, do it for me. It reminds me of something and I just want to learn." She snuggled her head and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He just started laughing_

"_Alright, but its not because of that look you just gave me." He winked at her and picked up his guitar again. A huge smile came across her face. _

"_Alright, put you right finger here and you left finger here." Jack started teaching her the keys. Not too long after her she had the first part of the song down. She gave Jack back the guitar and just listened to him play. She started humming the words to the song, before she knew it she was actually singing them. Jack just continued to play but stared at his sister. When she had finished he laid the guitar down. "Wow!" was all he could say. She blushed a little_

"_I don't know where I heard that from but I remember it." She replied_

"_Do you think you're mother sang it to you?"_

"_I don't know. I don't know if she could sing or not. I really didn't know her that much."_

"_Yeah I didn't know my mother either, all I knew was Barbara and Keith."_

"_Step parents?" Arieanna asked confused_

"_No…." he replied "They were my real parents. They just didn't claim me. I was nothing to them. To me they were nothing, just another man and another woman."_

_Arieanna looked down "Do you think that maybe, God wanted this to happen to us. For me and you to be brother and sister. For mom to adopt us."_

"_Yeah I think so. I think he had a plan all along with all of us."_

"_Me too…." She replied with a smile "I thank Him everyday for that too."_

"_Me too rie. Me too." Jack replied. He kissed the top of her head before grabbing the guitar again._

**End Flashback.**

Arieanna began to sing,

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future, there is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today_

A tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't been able to stop crying since the hospital. So many memories from him, it was so hard to forget them. She wanted to though. Maybe the pain would go away if she just forgot about him. He was her best friend. She walked over to his desk and saw a picture of him and her. They were both covered in cake. She remembered that day. It was their mothers birthday and Arieanna wanted to make her cake. Jack offered to help, but caused a big mess. The kitchen looked horrible. Flour and eggs were everywhere. They finally made the cake before their mom got home but forgot to clean the kitchen. Evelyn walked in and about had a heart attack. She kept yelling at them until she saw the cake. She just smiled at them. They gave her a piece, but she couldn't eat anymore. It tasted horrible. It made Arieanna so mad that she stuck her hand in it and just stuffed it in Jacks face. Arieanna laughed as she set the picture back on the desk. She looked around again before opening the door, as she stepped out she saw Angels door being closed. She looked towards their moms room, looked like Bobby was still in there. She walked into her room and went to her closet. She looked for something to wear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hour was too fast for Arieanna. She ready and looked beautiful. She thought she should look good for her brother. She put make up on and fixed her hair. She was sitting on the couch when Jerry walked in.

"Wow you look really good." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, thought he would like that I actually dressed up for him."

Jerry nodded his head. "Well you guys ready?" he finally asked. Everyone made their way to his new rental car.

"Doesn't look like its ever going to stop snowing." Jerry replied, trying to start a conversation. Arieanna smiled remembering Jacks words "Can't snow all the time." She replied. Bobby looked back at her, but she looked down at her hands. 10 minutes later they had pulled up to the graveyard. They could see a large group around another grave, Arieanna assumed it was Greens. She felt sorry that he was shot too. Was it the people who shot her and her brother? Before she could think anymore, she thought her heart stopped. She looked over at a grave covered with flowers, but no one was there. Arieanna didn't think they had time to invite anyone. It made it more special with just the family though. She walked over to the grave, with her brothers following behind her. She stopped at the grave and tears just began to flow from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body and just sobbed. Her brothers were afraid to touch her, but Bobby did anyways. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she just dug her head into his side. They stood there for what seemed like days. Arieanna walked up and pulled 2 roses from the flowers and threw one in the grave and laid one on the coffin. She kissed her fingers and laid them softly on the coffin as well. "I'll be seeing you." She whispered. She turned away and started walking but stopped at her mothers grave. She wiped the snow on the top and smiled. She heard Bobby behind "Jack…" Arieanna just closed her eyes. She knew her brother was hurting just as must as she was. She turned around and held her hand out. Bobby looked down at it before smiling. He grabbed her hand and gently gave it a squeeze before pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, as they made their way back to the car. He helped Arieanna get in. "We are going to go see Greens wife and son. You want to stay here?" Bobby asked

Arieanna nodded her head. She has had enough of funerals for a long time. She just sat in the car and played with her shirt, she started thinking about school. It started in 2 days, she didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to go anymore. She looked up and for a second she could have sworn she saw Dylan. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

**Author: Alright I am really sad because I didn't get reviews on my last chapter. Why not? Is the story that bad? That makes me sad:tear: Well please please please please review on this one! I liked this one! Arieanna finally gave into Bobby. YAY!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author: Ok so I just thought I would write some more and hopefully everyone will start to review again because it does make me sad that hardly anyone reviews! But to those who did, thank you sooo much. Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know what to do. I am trying to find some other ideas, if anyone has any just tell me. REVIEW!**

They had arrived back at the house around noon time. Arieannas arm was throbbing and her stomach was growling from hunger. She quickly got out of the car and made her way up to the steps. It had finally quit snowing, but she wished it would stop being cold. She never liked the cold. She was constantly cold no matter how warm it was in the house or hot it was outside. She glanced over at the powerline pole. The snow was now white again. "You going to go to school next week?" Bobby asked

"I don't know…" she replied knocking her out of her trance. "Maybe….."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I don't know if I want to anymore."

"Oh you are going. Who is going to take care of us when we get old."

"A nursing home." She replied with a smile.

He laughed at her comment "Yeah right, you will never see me in a nursing home." He told her putting the key into the lock. He opened the door and they made their way into the warm house.

Arieanna stopped laughing for a moment "What are you guys going to do now?"

Bobby just stared at her before shaking his head. "I don't know what do anymore. It was such a bad idea to go after those who killed ma. Now look what happened….."

"We cant just go back to our normal lives Bobby. Someone tried to kill us." Arieanna stated

"What do you think we should do?" he asked her "I lost my mother and my brother, I cant lose you guys."

"You're not going to lose us Bobby, but we do need to end this. Before its too late." She replied.

"I have an idea." Jerry chimed in. "We can pay Sweet off with the rest of ma's insurance. He's a business man, he'll deal."

Angel just shook his head "No, he will just take the money and then kill you…."

"We wouldn't be able to find you until the water thaws out." Bobby finished "It's too risky"

"We don't have anything else." Arieanna whispered. "They are going to keep coming Bobby. Sweet isn't going to stop until he knows that we are all dead. He has everyone wrapped around his fingers. We have to do something."

"What do you mean _we_?" he asked staring at her.

"We!" she yelled, pointing to everyone including herself. "I want my life back, and I am willing to risk everything to get it back."

Bobby nodded his head, Jerry nodded as well before leaving. Arieanna made her way over to the couch and just plopped down. "I am going to go take a shower." Angel replied.

"Yeah, I think I am going to go lay down for a bit." Bobby replied "Yell when Jerry comes back."

Arieanna nodded her head. She grabbed the remote to the tv. She tried to adjust herself and get comfortable, but her arm hindered her from doing that. She just rolled her eyes before getting off the couch and going into the kitchen.

Bobby laid his head down on the bed and just closed his eyes. Within minutes he fell asleep.

_Bobby walked down the hall and came to Arieannas door. He softly tapped it but no one answered. He opened the door and found her bed empty. He made his way to Jack's room, maybe she was asleep in his bed, but found nothing. He made his way to Angels but he was sound asleep with Sofi right next to him. He softly closed the door and headed downstairs. As he was making his way into the kitchen he saw Arieanna's medicine bottle lying on the floor. He rushed into the kitchen, his sister was laying on the floor. Her face was pale and he eyes we open. He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. He felt her pulse, nothing. "Arieanna!" he yelled. "Wake up!" He started giving her CPR, but nothing happened. She was so lifeless in his arms. He grabbed the bottle and noticed that only 3 pills were left inside it. She had taken most of them. Tears just started streaming down his face as he cupped her head in his arms and just rocked back and forth._

Bobby sat up in the bed, wiping the sweat from his face. That was the first nightmare he has had since he was 15, that was when he found out what happened to his parents. His mother was dead, OD on morphine, and his father was in jail for murder and rape. He would dream that they were coming after him, but he always woke up in Evelyns arms. He missed her sweet voice, telling him everything was ok. He shook the memory from him and made his way to the stairs. He could hear the shower running, Angel was still in the shower. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. The tv was on, but Arieanna wasn't on the couch. His head shot towards the kitchen, there on the table was lying her medicine bottle open. His eyes widened and he felt himself not being able to move. He slowly made his way to the door, and saw his sister sitting on the floor, her eyes closed and head leaning against the cabinet. He saw tears streaming down her face. She hadn't notice him come in, until he jerked her so fast off the ground her head was spinning. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing in the pain in her arm. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled shaking her violently.

"Bobby, whats wrong?" she asked crying. He just scared the crap out of her and she didn't know why.

"Are you stupid? Huh? Answer me!" he yelled. He wouldn't even give her time to answer "Where are the pills Arieanna?" he asked grabbing the empty bottle. "Where the fuck are they?" he screamed throwing the bottle across the room "Give them to me." He caused her to jump.

"I don't have them…." She responded "I needed some and….."

"You what…" Bobby asked

"Bobby they are gone…."

He roughly grabbed her face into his hands "Don't you start that shit again, you hear me. If something if wrong we need to talk about it. Don't start on this shit again."

"Bobby you're hurting me!" she yelled pulling away. Angel came jogging into the kitchen. He had heard yelling and went running. He walked in seeing Bobby grab hold of Arieannas face.

"Bobby what is going on?" Angel asked

"Bobby, listen to me." Arieanna begged. "I don't have the medicine anymore ok. I put them in the sink and got rid of them."

Bobby let go on her arm and backed away "I don't need them anymore. My arm doesn't hurt as much and I think it would be good to stop taking them. So they only way for that to happen is to get rid of them for good. So I turned on the disposal and put them down there. I swear I didn't take any." Tears streamed down her face "I wanted to though. I wanted some so bad."

He moved forwards and just cupped her head into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Just then the back door came flying open and Jerry walked in.

"What happened?" Bobby asked

"Sweets going for it." Jerry replied.

"What time?" Angel asked

"4…"

"Today?" Angel yelled "That's in 3 hours Jerry."

"That's all I could do. Sweets boys are suppose to be riding up on us in any minute now. It bought us some time."

"Fine whatever…" Bobby replied. He looked at Jerry, there was something he wasn telling them. "What else?"

"Well me and Evan, we tight and he let me in on something. He said that in Fowler is there then Sweet wont go for it."

"Then we stop Fowler." Angel replied

"What?" Jerry asked surprised "You talking about killing a cop Angel. You could go to jail for a long time, I don't care if he is dirty cop."

"We have no other choice Jer. We need to stop him, if this is going to work." Bobby replied.

Jerry shook his head but looked at Arieanna "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing….um…..what am_ I_ going to do?" she asked changing the subject

"You are coming with me." Bobby replied. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

"I am so confused right now. We are going to go meet Sweet and give him this money. Angel is going to go find this cop guy and do God knows what, what is this going to do Bobby?" she asked

"I'll tell on the way. Angel go get ready, Jerry call Evan and tell him the plan. Arieanna go get some warm clothes on."

Arieanna just looked at him wide-eyed before moving to the stairs. She didn't want to know what was going on. It was always better to be oblivious to her brothers motives. She was just going along and praying she doesn't get killed.

**Author: Alright, there is another chapter. Hopefully I will get some reviews. Please review! I am going to keep writing past the movie, so just review and make me feel better! PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author: YAY! I am starting to get reviews again! I am happy! Well I hope everyone likes this chapter and I do need some ideas so they are greatly appreciated if anyone would like to help me out! Thanks! Most of this chapter is a flashback , but I hope everyone likes it! REVIEW!**

"Where the hell is Angel?" Jerry asked waiting impatiently by the door. Evan has been knocking for the past 10 minutes now

"We have to wait for him to call. You need to calm the hell down. You aren't leaving until he calls." Bobby replied. All the sudden Bobby's cell rang

"Angel?" he answered "You got him?" Arieanna was staring at her brother hoping he was ok. "Yeah let me hear him!" he replied with a smirk. That caused Arieanna to smile "We got you now bitch." He replied before motioning for Jerry to leave. Bobby grabbed Arieanna by her hood and pulled her into the kitchen so Evan wouldn't see her. Jerry finally had left, but now that meant that Arieanna and Bobby needed to make their way to the lake. Bobby had explained earlier what was going on. She kind of understood, but actually didn't want to know anything. She was just going to help out her brothers in anyway she could. She didn't know how much help she could give but it was good that she was finally helping her brothers out for a change. "Lets go…." Bobby told her grabbin her again. She started laughing, she loved watching Bobby when he was on a mission. He was so serious and it made Arieanna laugh

"What are you laughing at? This is a serious situation?" he asked stopping

She started laughing again "You!" she replied "You are so serious. Its like you're on a mission and no one is going to mess it up."

"I am on a mission, a mission to beat the living hell out of the man who tried to fuck up my family. He messed with the wrong person and he is going to pay with my fist in his face about 10 times."

Arieanna quit laughing and stared at Bobby. He was serious. "I'm sorry Bobby. Let's just go" she replied. He gave a little smile and opened the door for his sister before getting into the drivers side. He cut the radio off and they road in silence, letting Arieanna get the fear worked up in her. She was starting to think of all the worst possible things that could happen. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back trying to fight back the tears. One specific memory came into her mind that she tried to block out but couldn't.

**Flashback:**

_Arieanna woke up to the sound of something breaking. She climbed out of bed expecting her brothers to be home by now. Evelyn had gone out of town for a couple of days to see about a new child coming to stay with them for a while. Part of Arieanna wanted someone else, hopefully a girl, but the other part didn't want anyone to come in between her and her brothers. They were so close and she didn't want anyone else a part of that. Selfish I know, but that's how she felt. She made her way to the top of the stairs "Bobby!" she yelled, but no one answered. 'They better not scare me' she though to herself. She slowly made her way down the stairs looking in both directions to see her brothers pop out, but nothing happened. "You guys are you there?" it was so dark in the house and she couldn't find the light switch. She walked into the living room, she felt a breeze and saw that the window was open. She went to close it but it wouldn't close "Bobby!" she yelled turning around. She was getting scared now. "You guys come on this isn't funny anymore. I am getting scared." She turned around and saw a figure move from the kitchen to the laundry room. "Is someone there?" she asked. She couldn't move. She wanted to run, or just get away from where she was but she couldn't. She just stood there in shock. She looked over at the side table next to the couch and picked up the vase. Whoever it was was fixing to get the shit knocked out of them. She slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" she asked moving slowly towards the laundry room. Oh how she wished her brothers were there. She moved to the door way to the laundry room and peeked in, she reached her hand rubbing all down the wall and found the light switch. She quickly turned on the light, but no one was there. She gave a sigh of relief before turning around. She turned around and felt a hand grabbed her throat causing her to let go of the vase. She watched as her only weapon fell to the ground and shattered. She heard the man chuckle, before dragging her into the living room. He shoved her down on the ground. "Wheres Bobby?" he asked roughly jerking her chin towards him._

"_I don't know." She told him trying to stay strong. It wasn't really working. She started shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Don't lie to me girl. I will slit your throat." He threatened. He tightened his grip on her chin "Where is he?"_

"_They left to go do something, but haven't came back yet. I don't know where they are. I swear." She felt tears stream down her face. He jerked her to her feet_

"_Bobby owes me a lot of money. I guess the pay can be you now huh?" he whispered in her ear. Arieanna just started sobbing. She heard someone on the porch. She closed her eyes and prayed it was Bobby. The man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Arieanna. She could see it shining from the light outside. The door and opened and the lights came on. Bobby was laughing, but stopped when he saw his sister on the ground. Her face was so red and tear stained. Then he looked to his left and saw the man with the gun._

"_Whats going on?" Bobby asked_

"_Bobby, I don't know.." Arieanna started sobbing._

"_Shutup!" the man yelled. She quickly shut her mouth, but kept crying. Jack stared at her, he wanted to get to her but was afraid to move. "You move I swear I will shoot her." He threatened. _

"_What do you want with her man? She is just a little girl"Angel replied_

"_You owe me money Mercer. I expect you to pay me or I am taking something from this little girl. Trust me it wont be her money either." Arieanna crawled to the end of the couch and put her knees to her chest._

"_Look man your problem is with me. Just leave her out of this." Bobby responded. He kept looking over at Arieanna making sure she was ok._

"_I want my money and I want it now. Or no one is going to make it out of this house alive tonight. You owe me $500 and I expect it in my hand right now. Or I will start shooting people, starting with precious over there."_

"_No!" Jack yelled moving towards Arieanna not meaning too. All the sudden the gun was on Jack. _

"_Jack stop!" Bobby yelled grabbing him and pulling him back. Arieanna kept sobbing into her knees. She couldn't stop shaking. She wanted to move over to her brothers so bad, but was scared to death of the man holding the gun._

"_Look I will give you your money. Just let her go. You are scaring her right now." Bobby replied. _

"_Bobby!" Arieanna sobbed. _

"_Stay there baby. Everything is going to be ok." He replied holding his hands to stop her._

"_Give it to me!" the man demanded. He held out his hand._

"_It's upstairs in my room. I need to go get it. You can come with me if you don't believe me. Just let her go!" Bobby begged._

"_You move I will kill her!" the man threatened the other brothers. "She better not move either. Stay where you are."_

_They shook their heads as they watched Bobby and the man go upstairs. Arieanna went to move "Stay!" Jack whispered loudly. She sat back down and continued to cry. "You ok?" he asked_

"_No!" she sobbed. "Im so scared."_

"_Its going to be ok. Bobby is going to make everything ok." Angel replied. He was scared too. He didnt know what was going to happen._

"_Jack, please I just want to get out of here." She whispered_

"_You cant move baby. Stay there."_

_They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack moved from the wall into the living room. "Ok you got what you wanted, now get out of my house." Bobby replied pointing to the door._

"_I don't think so!" the man replied. He quickened his pace into the living room still pointing the gun at the Arieannas brothers. He moved over to her and jerked her up._

"_What are you doing?" Bobby asked getting angry. "You have you damn money. Leave her alone."_

"_Bobby!" Arieanna screamed. The man laughed and moved the gun to Arieannas head._

"_No!" all four brothers screamed, Jack moved forwards to save his sister. Arieanna started screaming and crying. They heard 3 gunshots go off before the man took off running letting Arieanna fall to the ground. She hit the ground hard screaming. She felt arms wrap around her. They were Bobby's. She clenched onto him and just buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "Bobby!" Jerry screamed. Arieanna and Bobby jerked their heads up and looked at Jerry. He was hovering over their brother who was on the ground. "Angel!" Arieanna screamed. She ran over to him and was holding his hand._

"You ok?" Bobby asked knocking Arieanna out of her trance. She looked at him trying to comprehend what he was saying, then answered

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied

"About what?"

"When I was 13 and that man tried to kill us." She replied. "The one you owed money to and shot Angel."

He looked over at his sister "You think something like that is going to happen today?"

"Yeah…" she replied. She just kept her eyes on the snow outside "You know me. I always look at the negative output on things." She tried to laugh it off but the memory stuck with her.

"Well atleast we know Angel wont get shot this time." Bobby replied with a smile, trying to make her feel better "He wont be there!"

Arieanna gave a little smile, but stayed silent for a little while. She finally spoke up "I am so happy that it stopped snowing." She changed the subject.

Bobby started grinning. "Cant snow all the time." He replied. Arieannas head shot towards her older brother. A huge smile came across her face.

"No it cant can it." She replied. Bobby held out his hand and Arieanna grabbed it. He gave it a little squeeze and they rode in silence the rest of the way.

**Author: So yeah I decided to hold off on the killing of Sweet to the next chapter so I can think of something to do that one. I have to add Arieanna into that some how and I don't know how yet. But I hope everyone liked the flashback. I liked it. I thought I was good. Like a freakin horror movie or something. I hate walking around in the dark, especially in a big house. So yeah, I would be scared to death too. But please please review! PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author: So I hope everyone liked that last chapter! I liked the flashback. But yeah so anyways……hope you like this one! REVIEW!**

Before Arieanna knew it they had arrived at the lake. It was so white and beautiful. She was scared to step out on it, but Bobby ushered her out. "Come on sweetheart, you need to get out."

"It's really cold…" Arieanna complained

"Stop bitching and get out of the car. We are going to be late."

"Bobby, this is ridiculous…." Bobby just rolled his eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. She almost lost her balance on the ice but Bobby quickly grabbed her. She stood up and turned to her brother "Fine whatever. Let's go!" she said as she started walking. He just slammed the door and caught up with her.

"You need to make up your mind what you want to do Arieanna. You are driving me crazy."

"Now you know how I felt for 10 years." She told him a smile. He laughed at her comment before putting his arm around her trying to keep her warm. "Bobby?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you going do when this is all over?"

He looked down at Arieanna "I don't know. I am just focusing on what's going on right now. I haven't really thought about the future."

"Are you going to stay in Detroit?"

"I don't know."

"Because I do remember my big brother in the hospital promising not to leave me." She told him with a smile, but that quickly faded when he looked down at her.

"You remember what I said to you?"

"Of course I do. That's what I feel like brought me back Bobby. I just couldn't leave you here alone."

He smiled at his baby sister, before nodding his head. He put his arm back around her and pulled her close to him. They kept walking for what seemed like forever. Then she saw it. 3 SUV's and men gathered around in a circle. Bobby started to tense up, so she backed away from him. "Stay close to Jerry. Don't move from his side." Bobby told her. Arieanna just nodded her head and breathed in a deep breath. She was scared to death. She would finally come face to face with the man who had her mother and brother killed. "Arieanna, look at me!" he told her making her face face his. "Everything is going to be alright ok. I have this under control."

"I trust you Bobby." She replied. He kissed the top of her head, before walking again. They were feet away when the crowd started spreading out.

"Jerry!" Bobby said walking up to his brother "You ok?"

"Yeah man." Jerry replied. Arieanna smiled up at her brother, before moving beside him.

"Well if it isn't old Bobby Mercer." A man replied. Arieanna assumed it was Sweet.

"Sweet!" Bobby spat.

"Is that the baby Mercer that got herself shot? I thought you died along with the rocker. I guess I just got lucky with one huh?" Sweet replied with a smile. Arieanna glared at him. How dare him bring up her brother. He was going to pay

"Fuck you!" Arieanna yelled "Come Bobby, shut this piece of shit up!". Bobby looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He kissed the cross Evelyn gave him before putting it inside his shirt. He wrapped his jacket around Arieanna

"Yeah you better pray." Sweet responded. Sweet took off his jacket and tossed it to the side. Jerry put his arm around Arieanna "You ok?"

"Yeah, for the most part." She replied. She watched her older brother get ready to fight the man that ruined her family. The fight started with Sweet throwing the first punch. He missed, Arieanna just closed her eyes and clung to Jerrys arm. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and held her close. "Come on Bobby!" she heard him yell. Arieanna opened her eyes again only to Bobby get knocked to the ground

"Bobby!" she screamed. He looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like that. His face became full of anger and he jumped up and starting hitting Sweet over and over. He knocked him back into one of Sweets men. "Get back in there bitch!" the guy yelled throwing Sweet towards Bobby. Bobby threw one more punch, throwing Sweet to the ground. He didn't move. "Get him in the water!" Bobby declared. Arieanna let go of Jerry's arm and ran to Bobby. He kneeled to the ground and she just ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around "Let's go home." He whispered. She just shook her head.

"What are we going to do about the cops?" Jerry asked

"What are you talking about Jer? The cops love the Mercers." Bobby replied with a smile.

Arieanna just started laughing. "Yeah right!" she replied. "I have a feeling, they aren't going to love us after everything we have put them through. Theres no telling what Angel said to them to piss them off." She started laughing again "Bobby, just keep your mouth shut and everything will be ok."

"What!" Bobby yelled "It just so happens that I know how to deal with cops. The cops love me."

"Yeah that's why you always there seeing them." She replied with a giggle. He looked down at her and smile. He grabbed her hood and pulled her towards him.

**Author: So theres another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I probably didn't get the whole fight scene correct, but that's ok. Please review! Give me some ideas about what to do after the movie too!**

**PS Question! Does anyone know or have a guess at what really happened to Jack when he was little? I have always wondered, since Evelyn appeared to him at the dinner table and told him he was safe now and that look on his face. I was just wondering. If anyone knows just let me kno! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked the last chapter. It was kind of short, but I wanted to get that out of the way. Bobby and Arieanna are getting closer. I am thinking about adding some more drama. Don't know yet, just give me some ideas of what to do next. Thanks you guys! REVIEW!**

Things were finally starting to look up for Arieanna Grace Mercer. Sweet was finally dead. Her family was back together and no one was going to mess with that. She found herself thinking about Jack all the time though. She finally accepted the fact that he was gone and he wasn't coming back. Sometimes it hurt her, but then a sense of peace came over her heart when she remembered the words from Jack. He would always be in her heart and would never leave. She could always feel him there. Jerry had taken some of the money from their moms insurance and decided to put it into the house and help redo the damage that was caused during the shootout. No matter how much they redid everything, the memory would always stay in their minds. The holes would always be there, the bullets would always be in the pictures, and the blood would always be by the pole where Jack tried his hardest to save his sisters life. And he did.

Arieanna watched from the sidewalk as her brothers were working on the house. Angel was putting windows in, Jerry was putting bricks in the holes, and Bobby was sawing wood. She smiled to herself.

"Well I have one window in." she heard Angel say. He looked tired already and he had like 5 more windows to go.

"Well let's get going on the rest." Jerry replied.

Arieanna saw Camille and Sofi come outside. "It's starting to look good." Camille responded

"Come on, you guys have been working for a while now. Put everything down and let's get something to eat." Sofi replied.

"Come on girls." Camille ushered her two daughters inside, while Jerry and Angel followed. Bobby just stood there still sawing, when he looked up and stopped. Arieanna smiled at her brother, until she saw a figure standing at the door. He had the most gorgeous glow and the biggest smile on his face.

"Jack…." Arieanna replied surprised to see him

"Rie, you look beautiful." He replied. She gave a little smile.

"I miss you Jack."

"I know you do, but I will always be right_ here_." He told her touching his chest where his heart was

"I can feel you all the time." Tears started streaming down her face. "It's so hard sometimes, because I just expect you to be gone for a little while, but I know you will be back. You're not coming back this time and it kills me inside. Everything in that house reminds me of you. I don't know what to do anymore."

He smiled at his sister "Its going to get better Rie. You have to believe that. It's hard at first, but in time you will be able to go on."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too. I know I didn't get to tell you that, but I hope you know that. I love you with every part of me Arieanna. You and this place were the best things that happened to me."

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"I have to go now…." Jack replied

"No..Jack...Wait!" Arieanna replied moving towards him, but she saw her mother standing next to him "Mom…"

"Rie, I love you. I promise I will take good care of Jack for you." Evelyn replied "Watch out for Bobby. I think he is staying this time."

Arieanna smiled, she looked over at Bobby, but when she returned to her mom and Jack they weren't there. She looked down at the ground. "I love you!" she heard a whisper. She lifted her head to Bobby and he was smiling at her. She just nodded her head. It was time to move on. Her mother and brother would always be in her heart. She bent down and made a snow ball and threw it at him. It hit in square in the head. Arieanna started dieing out laughing, until she felt something smack her in the face. Bobby had thrown a snowball at her. She went to make another one, but Bobby tackled her onto the ground. She let out a scream, but started laughing as Bobby started tickling her. Angel and Jerry come running outside thinking something was wrong, but stopped as they saw their siblings rolling around in the snow laughing. Angel and Jerry looked at each other before joining the fun.

**Author: Ok so yeah this chapter I started crying while writing it because this is my last weekend at school and it makes me sad because everyone is going home and everyone im friends with lives far away so yeah I was listening to Josh Groban while writing this then I just started crying. Hahaha! But yeah please please please review! I need some ideas people! Help me out!**

**PS About the Jack thing, yeah I like how everyone in their stories portray what happened to Jack in his past. Some are excellent. I've just always wanted to know what happened to him, because of everything that he went through in the movie and the expressions on his face.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author: Well I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I told you it might make you cry. I was in a sad mood, so yeah. But I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think I have something so I am just going to go with it. Hope you like!**

RockstarWriter86**- Yeah I totally agree that I would give Jack a hug too every time those looks came across his face. He's soooo hot! Hahaha**

It has been two weeks since everything happened with Jack and Sweet. Arieanna was finally sensing that her life was getting back to normal. She decided to go back to school and finish her senior year. She was ready to graduate and just get out of Detroit. She was really scared about leaving her brothers though. Bobby needed her, just as much as she needed him. He was finally doing well. Arieanna would catch him every now and then looking into Jacks room. They hadn't touched a thing. Sometimes they just expected him to come walking through the door. It was hard mostly for Arieanna because he would always be in her dreams, but when she woke up he wasn't anywhere near her. She would walk through the house late at night and expect him to jump out at her and scare her like when they were kids. She would find herself humming songs he use to play her to help her go to sleep. How she longed for those songs to be played, just so she can get some decent sleep.

"Arieanna!" Bobby yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Arieanna rolled over on her side facing the wall. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay in bed forever. "Arieanna!" he yelled again

"What?" she yelled back

"You better not be late for school!" he yelled

"Go away!" she yelled again

"Arieanna Grace if I have to come up there, your ass _will_ be sorry." He threatened. Arieanna just started laughing. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She saw Bobby at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips.

"That's what I thought." He replied

"Screw you Bobby." She replied

"What did you say?" he asked

"You heard me…" she quickly shut the door before he could make another comment. She turned the shower on and just let the hot water soak her body. She spent 10 minutes she heard a loud bang on the door

"Come on Rie!" Angel yelled "You are taking forever."

"Can I freaking do anything in this house without being yelled at?" she yelled

"No!" he yelled, but she heard him laughing. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door. Steamed came out at Angels face. "Wow, you think you used enough hot water?"

"Yeah, I like my showers hot." She replied

She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and just stared at her. "Are you getting any sleep?"

"Some." She replied

"Did you have another dream last night?"

"Yeah, I have the same one every night Angel. You should know that by now."

She moved past him into her room. "Arieanna! 10 minutes!" Bobby yelled from the stairs. She just let out a sigh and started combing her hair.

"Hey Rie!" a girl with blonde hair yelled from across the hall. Arieanna smiled before walking towards her friend

"Hey Bri, what's up?" she asked stopping in front of her locker

"Have you been getting any sleep?" her friend asked her

"If someone else asks me that…."

"Sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed; I had another dream about Jack last night. It's not you."

Brianna let her head fall. She heard so many times about what happened with Arieanna and her brothers. She felt so bad for her friend. "Eat with me a lunch?" Bri asked knocking the memory out of her head

"Yeah sure." Arieanna replied. "I got to go to class though. See you later." Arieanna waved to her friend before heading to class. She took her normal seat in Literature, but looked beside her a new student had taken the place of the empty desk. He looked so familiar to Arieanna, but she couldn't put her hand on it. "Take your seats!" the teacher yelled. Arieanna found herself staring at this boy half the class, until finally her turned and looked at her. She just smiled at him. She went to say something but the bell rang and the class scattered from the classroom. She moved from her seat and headed to lunch.By the time she got to the lunch room, it was packed with people. She spotted Brianna and started towards her friend. The boy Arieanna saw before stepped in front of her, blocking her view of her friend.

"Hi, my name is Dustin. What's yours?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm Arieanna. It's nice to meet you." She could feel herself start blushing "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I've lived in Detroit for a while now, but I was home schooled. My brother was killed, so my parents thought it would good to take me out of public school. It's kind of hard to use to things again."

"Yeah I bet." She replied. "You're brother was killed?"

"Yeah about 2 in a half years ago."

"Oh, im sorry." She replied. She bowed her head, she hated talking about death, especially with someone she just met.

"Arieanna, your name sounds familiar" he replied "Whats your last name?"

"Mercer...Arieanna Mercer." She replied.

"What?" he asked bluntly. He had a look of surprise across his face.

"Arieanna Mercer." She repeated "Have you heard of me or something?"

"Um…sort of." He replied. He kept looking away from her_. 'This couldn't be the girl' _he thought to himself

"Look if its because of my brothers, then you dont need to worry because..." she started to say

"I need to go…I….I just have to go" He replied running away from her.

"Wait.." she called after him but he was gone. She just shook her head before going to the table. Brianna was looking at her with a huge smile on her, until she saw Arieanna.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked

"I don't know what just happened. I thought everything was going good, but I told him my name and he just freaked."

"He probably knows of Bobby." Brianna said with a laugh

"Yeah, maybe." Arieanna couldn't shake him from her mind now. He looked so familiar, like she had seen him before.

"Before you told him your name, what did he say?" Brianna asked

"His name is Dustin and his brother was killed 2 years ago. So his parents made him be home schooled."

"Wow….sounds like you sort of" she replied

"Yeah, sort of." Arieanna replied. She kept looking at the door. Something just wasn't right with everything that just happened. She sat the rest of lunch staring at the door Dustin ran out of.

**Author: ok so I hope everyone gets where I am going with this. If not you will find out in the next chapter who Dustin is. Hope everyone liked this chapter. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author: Well I hoped everyone liked that last chapter! Now here is where everything comes into play and some drama is about to unfold itself. Hope you enjoy!**

Arieanna walked home that day still wondering what was wrong with Dustin. How could he look so familiar but yet she still had no clue who he was. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped straight into Bobby as he was walking to the mailbox.

"Hey!" he replied stopping her

"Bobby!" she responded, surprised to see him

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I was just thinking. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Obviously…." He replied still staring at her "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Did something happen at school today?"

"Yeah, I met this guy."

"You did what?" he asked

"Yeah his name is Dustin, but once I told him my name he took off running out of the school."

Bobby started smiling "Bobby, he looked so familiar but I have no clue who he is. He looked like he saw a ghost or something. I don't think it was because you are my brother either."

"Who do you think he was?"

Arieanna just shook her head "I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to know, but the other part really likes this boy. I have no clue who he is either."

Bobby just stared at her "Bobby, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look…you always gives me this look when it comes to a boy."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He said with a smile

"I'm sure you don't Bobby Mercer." She walked past him into the house. He just laughed at her before getting the mail out of the mailbox.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arieanna arrived at school. She knocked the memory of Dustin out of her mind. She walked to her locker to see her best friend standing there. Today she wasn't happy like usual, but she had a look on her face like someone had just killed her best friend

"Bri, what's wrong?" she asked

"Rie I need to you tell you something…" Brianna replied. Tears started streaming down her face. "I know why Dustin ran away yesterday."

"What?" Arieanna asked confused "How would you know?"

"Rie, he's…." just then the bell rang. "I have to go…"

"Bri wait!" Arieanna yelled after her friend, but she was already gone. Arieanna didn't know what was going on. She went into her first period class and sat down in her seat. She looked beside her but Dustin wasn't there. She just laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. She didn't need this right now. Not knowing what was happening killed her inside. She shot up from the desk as the bell rang in her ears. She wiped her eyes and yawned before leaving. She walked down the hall and saw Dustin at his locker. She needed to know what happened yesterday. She made her way to him.

"Hi…" she replied

"Hi…" he wouldn't even look at her.

"Dustin, please tell me what I did." She begged

"Did I ever tell you my last name?" he asked

"What?" she asked confused

"Did I ever tell you my last name?" he repeated this time staring at her

"No, what does that have to do with what happened yesterday?"

"My name is Dustin Rogers." He told her

She just looked at him for a minute. "What?" she asked. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"My brother was killed 2 years ago in a shootout walking from his girlfriend's house."

Arieanna covered her mouth and started backing up "What?"

"Dylan was my brother, Arieanna." He told her walking towards her. She just shook her head

"I have to go…" she told him trying hard knock to break down. It was her turn to run away. She ran all the way home, bawling the whole time. She ran inside her house screaming for Bobby "Bobby!" she screamed. She went running from room to room to find her brother "Bobby!" she sobbed. Angel comes running downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Where's Bobby?" she asked trying to control herself

"He's not here. He left for a few minutes." Angel told his sister "Rie, what happened?" he asked

"I don't know." She sobbed. Angel brought her over to the couch. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"You need to tell me what's wrong baby so I can help you." He whispered her in her ear

"Angel everything is so wrong right now." She sobbed. "I just want it to all end."

"What are you talking about?" Angel replied "Is this about Jack?"

"Jack…" she replied. She started bawling harder into his chest. "I miss Jack so much. I miss Dylan. I miss mom."

He started rubbing the side of her head "Shhhh." He told her "It's going to be ok." She continued to cry into his chest until she fell asleep. Moments after she had fallen asleep Bobby came walking into the house. He walked into the living room.

"Bobby." Angel replied

"Hey jarhead! Aren't you suppose….?" Bobby replied looking at him. He saw Arieanna asleep in his arms "What is she doing home?"

"She came home hysterical man. She was screaming your name and everything. She won't tell me what happened."

Bobby kneeled down to Arieannas face and gently rubbed the side of it. "Baby wake up." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes

"Bobby." She whispered. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him and began to cry again.

"What happened?" he asked

"I met Dylan's brother today." She told him. Bobby wiped her tears from her face

"You were bound to meet him sometime baby."

"He's the boy from yesterday."

Bobby let his hand fall from her face. "He wouldn't talk to me so I found him and tried to talk to him. He told me his last name." she told her brother trying not to cry "Then he said that his brother was killed walking home from his girlfriend's house..." she replied losing it again. Bobby wrapped his arms around his sister and let her cry into hischest. A knock came on the door so Angel excused himself to answer it.

"Hey is Arieanna here?"

"Who are you?" Angel asked

"I'm Dustin. I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah come in." Angel told him. Dustin stepped into the house and let Angel lead him to where Arieanna was. She looked up from Bobbys shoulder. "Dustin…" she replied. Bobby quickly turned around

"What do you want?" he spat

"I really need to talk to you." Dustin replied "I am so sorry about what happened earlier today."

"Listen I think you have put my sister through enough for one day." Bobby was starting to get defensive

"Bobby, come on man. Let them talk." Angel told his older brother

"It's ok." Arieanna told him. She let go of Bobby "You can come in." she told Dustin. She moved over to the couch and quickly wiped her face.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere when I first saw you in my English class." She replied. "Never crossed my mind that you would be Dylan's brother."

"I remember your face from pictures that he sent me. I never got to meet you because I was away at an art school."

"Why did you run away yesterday?"

"It was so hard to come face to face with Arieanna Mercer. The one person who stole my brother's heart. He was always the kid who we thought would never get married and settle down." He told her. Arieanna laughed, she remembered how Dylan was before they started dating "The moment I laid eyes on you Arieanna, I liked you. I now know why my brother loved you so much."

Arieanna smiled "I was in love with your brother too. I honestly never thought that I would never see him again that day that he left here." She told him

"Arieanna, I feel so bad for what happened to you. I know how in love you guys were. It was always written on his face when I saw him. I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Dustin, I would never do that to you. I'm not saying that its not going to be hard. Everything about you resembles Dylan. I can almost see him standing in front of me."

"I make you miss him more." Dustin bowed his head

"Yeah, just a little. Its hard Dustin. It has been hard on me for 2 years now. I will never forget Dylan. I am having a hard time right now. I just lost my brother a few weeks ago. So everything is crazy."

"What happened?"

"Do you want to take a walk?" she asked, ignoring the question

"Sure." He told her with a smile. They stood up and headed for the door. They walked for a little while before she spoke

"My mother was killed in a grocery store hold-up, but it wasn't a hold-up. It was planned because she got involved in something that this one man didn't want her involved in. My brothers, being the people they are, decided to go after whoever killed her. Well one day, we were sitting at home and someone knocked on our door. Me and my brother answered it. Someone threw a snowball and hit Jack in the face. It was the funniest thing ever, the look on his face. But it was just a disguise to get him to come outside. He went running after the guy and he pulled a gun on Jack, but shot me. There were tons of them and just too many to get out of the way. Jack was shot multiple times." She found herself not wanting to tell what happened "He….He…died in our yard before the ambulance got there." She bowed her head to hide her tears.

"There wasn't anything you could do about it."

"3 people I have loved so much died from guns."

Dustin didn't know what to say. "I think I should go home." She replied. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"What does this mean between us?"

"I don't know Dustin."

"I'm not my brother Arieanna. Remember that." He told her before walking away. She walked back to her house and just sat down on the steps. She didn't know what to do anymore. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth. She just started crying into her knees. She heard the door open "Please don't bother me. I don't want to talk right now." She told them crying. Bobby kneeled down beside her and just looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He didn't have to say anything and he knew it. He just needed to be there for her and everything would be alright.

**Author: Ok so yeah I don't know about this chapter, but just let me know what you think. I really need some reviews you guys! I miss those emails! I hope you liked this chapter! Theres more to come with Arieanna and Dustin, but you have to let me know what you think. REVIEW!**

**Hope I didn't make Bobby too OOC. He needed to be the loving brother in this one but I made his personality come out of him. haha**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author: Ok….so more with Dustin. More drama with Bobby and the other brothers. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! They make me happy! Review some more! Hope you like this chapter!**

Arieanna arrived back at school the next morning. As usual she looked like she didn't get any sleep, but this time was much different. She couldn't seem to find herself want to eat or stop crying for that matter. She walked to her locker and opened it. Brianna walked up beside her and touched her shoulder. Arieanna looked beside her "Rie are you ok?" Brianna asked

"I think I messed up this time." Arieanna cried

"What do you mean?"

"Bri, Dustin is Dylan's brother."

"I know Rie. I was going to tell you yesterday."

"I can't seem to stop crying."

"Rie, you might want to go home. You don't look so good. You haven't been sleeping right as it is. All this stress is going to do something to you."

"I'll be fine Bri." Arieanna told her friend "I need to go to class." Arieanna wiped her eyes and grabbed her books before heading to class. She sat down on the other side of the room as far away from Dustin as she could possibly be. She couldn't sit there long with out crying again. She didn't listen to the teacher; instead she stared out the window. Dustin found himself staring at Arieanna the whole class; she would occasionally look over at him for a second then go back to looking out the window. The bell finally rang; Arieanna quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. "Arieanna!" Dustin yelled, but he couldn't get to her. Everyone was blocking the door way trying to get out of the classroom. Arieanna ran all the way to the nurse's office. "Can I please go home? I don't feel too good." She begged. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now.

"Here you have to call home first." The nurse told her

"Can you call them for me? Please I just need to go." She begged

"Yes, but here sign this form while I call them." Arieanna quickly grabbed the pen from the nurse's hand and signed the form. She watched as the nurse dialed her house phone. She really didn't want to go home; she just wanted to get out of the school. She found herself moving to the door and quickly ran out of it. She ran out to the parking lot and stopped herself on the flagpole. She was breathing heavily; she leaned over trying to catch her breath. "Jack, help me." She whispered. She started walking slowly towards her house. She wrapped her coat around her tighter filling the chill of the cold air. It was one of those freezing winter days. She kept walking trying her hardest not to make matters worse and just break down in the middle of the street. She wiped the tears from her eyes and kept walking. She walked past her house, past the playground. Soon she found herself at the cemetery. She slowly made her way, passing graves, until she came to one. She looked down at it and just started bawling. "Why did you have to leave me?" she asked "Why now? Everything was going so good for us and then you left me." She knelt down in front of the grave and rubbed the name _'Jack Mercer.'_ "That day replays in my mind over and over again. The same thing happens over and over. I never seem to be able to save you, and it kills me to know that you are gone now. I can't sleep because when I close my eyes you are there. When I open them, you're gone. Why did we answer the door Jack, why did we have to go be badasses and run after that boy?"

"Because you are a badass." A voice replied startling Arieanna. She turned around and saw Angel standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You both were." He looked at her and smiled.

"What are you doing here Angel?" she asked turning back to the grave

"I should be asking you that question. What, are you going to make it a habit to skip school now?"

"I didn't skip. The nurse told me I could leave."

"Yeah she called us to come get you. Usually you are suppose to wait for us to come and take you home. We went to the school to get you, but you weren't there. The nurse said that you just ran out."

"I can't stand that place anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Dustin maybe?"

Arieanna just shook her head "You can't keep coming here Arieanna. It's not going to solve anything. There is nothing here but dead bodies. I know that might sound disrespectful but its true. Dylan, ma, and even Jack aren't in this cemetery anymore and you know that."

"You don't know how hard it is for me right now." She responded

"I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"I lost my brother and my mom too. You aren't the only one that is hurting. You have 3 other brothers who are hurting as much as you are right now. You are being so selfish about this. They are gone Arieanna and they aren't coming back. We all have to accept that. Especially you. Your life is not over because of everything that has happened. You can't keep shutting everyone out. I understand what you are going through. Losing your best friend is hard. I know!" he told her pointing to himself. "Being a marine was tough shit. You couldn't have best friends because you didn't know if you would see them the next day or not. But I did have one and I did lose him. It's hard and it's not going to be easy for you. You have to live your life as if they are still there. If you don't then, you're screwed. Jack was the only one that could get through to you when stuff likes this happened. You would argue but he would always end up winning. He never cared if he hurt your feelings or not, because that's what got you to talk to him. He's gone now Arieanna. You have to be the one to get yourself through it."

"I am only 17, Angel. I have been through so much stuff that a teenager should never go through. It's hard ok. It's hard enough being a teenager, but throw losing 2 people you love in the same month on top of that. I can't seem to keep up with life because it's flying by so fast but I am still standing here in the same spot not wanting to move on. They are gone, I understand that, but I can't accept it. Its so hard." She told him rubbing her eyes.

"I know that." Arieanna turned back to the grave

"Is Bobby pissed?"

"You know him. He's out looking for you right now. I know where you go when you are upset."

"This week has been screwed up."

"Yeah well, when isn't life screwed up in Detroit?"

"What am I going to do about Dustin?" she asked as he helped her off the ground

"Follow your heart Rie. It never lies to you. You should know that by now too."

"My heart….."

"Yeah, you know that thing in your chest that goes beep beep sometimes." He told her with a smile.

"Do we have to go home?" she asked getting into the passenger side

"Don't tell me you're scared of Bobby now."

"No, I just don't want to feel the wrath of him. I already know how it's going to go down. He's going to be sitting on the steps waiting for us. Right when I open the door, he's going to come storming over to me. Then he's going to yell 'Have you lost your mind?' Then I am going to tell him im sorry. But he's not going to stop there, when we get inside I will probably be grounded and I will probably be told that if I ever skip school again that I will die." Angel just started laughing. They rode in silence all the way home. A smile came across her face as they pulled into the drive way. "Here we go." She replied. She opened the door slowly as she watched Bobby come storming over to her.

"Have you lost your mind?" he yelled. "Get your ass inside Arieanna now!" he pointed to the door. She smiled at Angel as she passed him. She opened the door, but heard it slam behind her as she made her way into the living room. She plopped down on the couch

"So you're skipping school now?" Bobby asked "Is that how it's going to be now?"

"No, I just didn't feel good."

"Why didn't you just stay there until we came to get you? The nurse said you ran out before she could even hang up the phone."

"I didn't need to go home Bobby. I just needed to get out of the school."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. We aren't moving until you tell me why. We will sit here all day until you decide to tell me."

She just looked at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Alright _you_ can sit here." He got up and left the room. Arieanna groaned and just laid her head down on the pillow. The phone rang, but she just sat there. Angel comes into the living room "Can you not get that?"

"I was told not to move." Arieanna replied

"Grow up!" he yelled moving into the kitchen. He answered the phone "Hello!" he yelled not meaning to "She cant talk right now. She will call you later." He slammed the phone down and went back into the kitchen "That was Brianna."

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Bobby asked moving back into the living room

"What do you want to talk about Bobby?" Arieanna asked

"What happened at school today to make you run out?"

"Nothing happened; I just didn't want to be there."

"Something had to have happened to make you run out crying."

"I just needed to get out of there."

"Was that Dustin boy there?"

"Yes…."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No…" she turned her head from her brother

"We are getting no where with this." Bobby replied turning to Angel "Fine, this is what we are going to do. You are grounded for 2 weeks. You will go to school and you will come straight home, Do your homework, wash dishes, and then go to bed. Until you can tell me what is wrong and until I know that you will not skip school again. I will not watch you throw your life away Arieanna. You are going to graduate high school."

"I'm not throwing my life away. I skipped one day Bobby. You were with me the whole time yesterday. I didn't skip today, the nurse said I could go home. But sure Bobby whatever you want. I will come home and do my homework and the dishes. Can I be excused please?" she asked.

"Yeah." Bobby answered. She got up from the couch and headed to her room.

"Where was she man?" Bobby asked

"Where she always goes when she's upset….the cemetery. I found her at Jack's grave this time. She was yelling at him and just crying. She's having a hard time with him being gone man."

"We all are. This will be the first Christmas without him or ma. That's what I think is getting to her. That Dustin boy too. He just had to come back didn't he?"

"She's just a girl trying to make it in high school Bobby. It's tough on her now because Jack isn't going to be there for her anymore. Arieanna and Jack always had that connection when one was in trouble."

"She can't keep doing this Angel. Have you seen her lately? She isn't sleeping right, she isn't eating right, and she can't seem to stop crying. I held her in my arms yesterday for hours while she cried. She is killing herself and she doesn't know it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I will go talk to her." Angel told him. He got up and went upstairs. "Arieanna?" he knocked on the door. He slowly opened the door to find Arieanna laying on her bed cuddled with her teddy bear. He walked over to her and laid down beside her. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. "What do you want?" Arieanna asked

"I think we need to talk." Angel replied

"I don't know what you guys want to hear from me."

"Tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on…"

"Cut the shit Rie. I know that I am not Jack, but I want to be there for you. I want you to be able to talk to me."

"It's only been 2 weeks Angel. You guys can't expect me to get over him being gone so soon. It has been 2 years since Dylan died and I still can't seem to get over him. Dustin made matters so worse when he told me that he was Dylan's brother. Part of me just wishes that he didn't tell me period. I miss them so much and it just seems like my life has been turned upside down. I know that I have been selfish about this whole thing, and I'm sorry. You and Bobby just act like nothing happened."

"You know that's how Bobby copes with things Rie. He doesn't show emotion around people. He blames himself for letting both of you get shot. He blames himself even more for letting Jack die. He's having a hard time with this all. He's trying to be that brother that he promised you he would be."

"He's not being a brother Angel, he's acting like a dad."

Angel starts laughing "Yeah well he's 30 something years old." Arieanna started laughing, but stopped "I'm so happy that you guys decided to stay."

"Me too, but you got to let up on us baby. Don't shut us out."

"I don't mean to. It's just hard because you're right, Jack was the only one that I really talked to and he's not here anymore. You guys have your own lives. Why worry about mine?"

"Because it's my job to worry about you. You haven't been doing too good. You're not eating, sleeping. All you seem to do is cry all the time. It kills me to see you like this."

"You know Christmas is coming up." She told him changing the subject.

"Yeah I know. You should be getting out of school soon."

She smiled a little "Yeah I should."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

As they were laying there, Bobby came and softly knocked on her door "Rie, there's someone downstairs to see you."

"I thought I was grounded."

"I think you should see this person." Bobby replied. "I tell him to come up."

"Dustin…." She replied letting her head fall on her pillow.

"Give him a chance Rie. This boy really likes you."

"Its so hard Angel."

"I know it is. You gotta start somewhere though."

"Rie?" Dustin asked standing at the door

"Its ok, you can come in." Angel replied getting off the bed. He leaned down and kissed Arieanna on the forehead. He pulled the door closed behind him letting Dustin and Arieanna have some privacy.

"How are you?" Dustin asked

"I'm ok." She replied not looking at him "How are you?"

"Confused." He replied sitting down on her bed. "Will you look at me?"

She slowly made her face look at him "So you hate me that much to not even remotely acknowledge me anymore."

"I don't…."

"Yes you do. You cant get past what happened to my brother, for me to actually have a decent relationship with you. I'm new Arieanna and I don't know anyone. You were the first person I met and now you hate me. I thought maybe you should know that Dylan was my brother. I don't know for some reason I thought maybe it would ease the tension. I guess I was wrong about that."

"I don't hate you Dustin. You just look so much like him that its hard for me to able to accept that you're not him."

"I'M NOT HIM ARIEANNA!" Dustin yelled

"I KNOW THAT!" she yelled back. "Do you not think that I know that."

"Then stop comparing me to him. I cant stand this anymore. You are being a selfish little brat about all this…."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are being a selfish brat. You are only thinking about yourself with this. Do you not think that you are hurting my feelings treating me like shit. Well you are, just in case you haven't notice. I am not afraid to hurt your feelings Arieanna, because that's the only way I know how to get through to you. I know that you are going through some things right now that are tough on you, but don't go through them alone."

Tears started streaming down Arieannas face. "I miss him Dustin. You have to understand that. I am so sorry that I hurt your feelings. I never meant to. Please forgive me."

Dustin smiled at her "Come here." He told her opening his arms. Arieanna just sat there for a moment, before letting out a breath and moving over to Dustins arm. She wrapped her arms around his body and just hugged him for the longest time "See now that wasn't so hard."

She gave a laugh inside his shoulder "This looks like it's a start of a beautiful friendship Arieanna Mercer." Dustin replied "_or maybe more…"_ he thought to himself.

**Author:Wow this was a really long chapter! Hope everyone likes it! REVIEW! Tell me what you think should happen next…..**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author: That last chapter was looonng. Haha! But I hope everyone liked it. I didn't get a lot of reviews on it but that's ok. I love writing this story and its almost over so yeah. I am moving to the beach for the summer so I need to finish this story before next Tuesday so yeah. So please please please review! PLEASE!**

"I guess ill see you later then." Dustin asked walking Arieanna to her front door

"Yeah, hope you have a great Christmas. Tell your family I said hello." She replied

"Maybe when you aren't grounded, we can go hang out or something."

"Yeah sure." She replied

"Merry Christmas Rie." He kissed her on the cheek before walking away. She watched as he left, having a feeling in her stomach that she didn't want him to leave. She quickly turned away and walked into the house. She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Hey, how was school?" Bobby asked opening the refrigerator.

"Good, it was my last day for 2 in a half weeks."

"Are you lying to me, so you don't have to go?" he asked seriously

She just looked at him "You are unbelieveable you know that!" she yelled. She pushed him out of the way to get something from the refrigerator.

"Come on Rie, you know I was just playing." Bobby told her

"I'm sure you were Bobby." She replied walking into the living room.

"Hey you better be good, Christmas is in a week. Santa wont bring you anything."

"Santa cant possibly bring me what I want." Arieanna replied

"I bet he could, if you would just tell him."

"He couldn't, so im not going to bother."

"Then why don't you tell your older brother what you want." Bobby told her with a smile "Come on I know there is something that you want more than anything."

"No not really. You don't have to get me anything for Christmas Bobby. Don't worry about it."

"Rie, its Christmas. Whats Christmas without presents."

"Just another day." She replied. She laid her drink down on the table and walked to the stairs. She heard a soft tap on the door. She walked over confused and opened it.

"Dustin what are you doing here?" Arieanna asked

"Um…hey." Dustin replied startled to see her answer the door "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight? I mean you know just hang out."

"Dustin I told you I was grounded."

"I know. I just thought it being Christmas and all that it would be ok."

Arieanna smiled "Let me ask." She told him. "Come in. It might take a while." She lead him into the living room. "Bobby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, you change your mind about Christmas?"

"No. Can I go off with Dustin tonight?"

"Dustin?"

"Yeah, we are friends now. He just wanted to hang out."

"And you're ok with that?" he asked confused

"Bobby, we are just friends. Nothing more."

"Yeah ok. Go out and have fun. Just be back before 12."

"Are you serious? You aren't going to argue with me?"

"No, I just want you to have a decent Christmas. I don't know, maybe he will help you change your damn mind."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She went back into the living room "Well that was quick." Dustin responded standing up

"Yeah I know."

"Can you go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab some gloves and stuff." She went running upstairs to her room. She ran to her closet and changed her shirt. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. She quickly grabbed her gloves and hat. Just as she was walked out her bedroom door, she saw Dustin standing at the top of the stairs looking into Jacks room. "That's Jack's room." She replied. "We usually keep the door closed, I have no clue why its open right now." She said "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah sure." He replied. They walked slowly into Jacks room. He looked around, but his eyes fell on the guitar. "May i?" he asked walking over to the guitar.

"Sure…." Arieanna watched as Dustin sat down on the bed and picked up the guitar. He saw the pic lying on the nightstand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Why were you in art school?" Arieanna asked sitting in Jack's desk chair.

"Music and drawing. I love them both. They are my inspiration. They are what get me through things."

"Jack too…." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Dustin asked staring at her

"Can you play?" she asked pointing to the guitar

"Yeah, would you like to hear something?"

"Yeah that would be great."

He started strumming on the guitar. He looked up at her again and saw that she was just focusing on him playing. He looked back down to the guitar when she raised her eyes to look at him "Can you sing?" she asked. _"please say no, say no." _She begged in her mind. She found herself close her eyes and wish that he couldn't

"A little. I mean I don't think im that good, but I try." He told her. "Is that a bad thing or something?" he asked looking at her. She had her eyes closed

"No, of course not."

He continued to play, but watched Arieanna the whole time. She didn't seem to notice. Dustin decided to start singing

_I know I've been mistaken,  
but just give me a break and see the changes that I've made.  
I've got some imperfections,  
But how can you collect them all  
And throw them in my face? _

Chorus  
But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending, it's as much as I can take.  
And you're so independent, you just refuse to bend  
So I keep bending 'till I break

Arieanna got up from the chair and covered her mouth, trying to hide the sob that was coming out of her mouth. "Jack!" she sobbed. Dustin quickly put the guitar down and moved towards her

"Where did you learn that?" she whispered turning slowly towards him

"When I was little I just picked up a guitar and taught myself how to play. My parents said that it just came…."

"…came naturally." she whispered again.

"Rie, tell me whats wrong?" Dustin asked rubbing her shoulders

"We need to get out of here. I cant be in here anymore." She told him. She walked to the door and opened it, but Dustin grabbed her arm.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's just it. You did everything right."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because im scared Dustin."

"Scared of what?"

"Of what could happen if I let my feelings take over."

He smiled down at her "You don't have to be scared, because I am right here and im not going to anywhere."

"I know that, I think that's what he was doing all along." She whispered

"Who?"

"Jack…." She whispered, but smiled "He knew you were coming and so he told me to follow my heart. You just played just like him. You remind me so much of him and of Dylan. I know everything is going to be alright now, because he sent me you."

"You are sounding so crazy right now." He replied, "but that's ok." He moved closer to her "Because I think you're right." He whispered. She looked up at him and felt his finger glide across her face wiping the tears away. He leaned down and softly kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She tried moving out of the way so he could close the door, she lost her balance and felt her body being slammed against the door. She heard a loud bang as the door slammed. She started laughing, but Dustin pressed his lips to hers again. Dustin moved her over to the bed and laid her softly down. "Dustin…." She whispered

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bobby asked opening the door. He looked over at the bed "Son of a bitch. What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled. Dustin quickly got off Arieanna.

"Um…we were just…."

"I know what you were doing. I'm not fucking blind!" Bobby yelled

"Bobby, calm down. We…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" he yelled

"Angel!" Arieanna yelled "I need you!"

"You have til the count of 3 to get the hell out of this house before I remove you myself!" Bobby threatened. Dustin moved towards the door, but Arieanna grabbed hold on his hand "1….."

"Arieanna, let go." Dustin told her

"2…." Bobby kept counting, glaring at Dustin the whole time.

"Bobby, will you just stop. Nothing was going to happen, ok. We were just kissing."

"What is going on in here?" Angel asked, but stopped after her heard Arieanna saying kissing. "Kissing?" he asked

"Angel, Bobby is going crazy. Make him stop." Arieanna begged

"You might want to move Angel, because when I get to three this boys ass is mine." Bobby told him. Dustin decided to make a run for it, with Arieanna at his side. "3!" Bobby yelled, but Dustin was out the door and running down the stiars

"RUN!" Arieanna screamed They went out the front door, but Angel was quicker grabbing Arieanna by the waist and jerking her back. "No!" she yelled. Bobby tackled Dustin onto the ground. "Stop him Angel. He's going to kill him." Arieanna told him.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled, but he couldn't let Arieanna go. He kept holding onto her as she tried to fight him to get away. She watched as Dustin got to his feet, but stayed in place.

"What? You want to fight me pretty boy?" Bobby asked

"Bobby this is ridiculous!" Arieanna told him.

"Yeah I do, because I know that if I don't do this that you will never let me see Arieanna again. I'm not scared of you. So if I have to get my ass kicked for you to be able to let me see her, then so be it."

"What?" Arieanna and Angel replied at the same time. Arieanna quit fighting Angel and just stared at Dylan

"Its like hes….." Angel started

"Jack?" Arieanna asked smiling at her brother. Angel smiled back at her.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

"Fine its your life that's going to be ending tonight." Bobby replied. Angel brought Arieanna over to the stairs and sat her down. She watched as the two boys started fighting on her front lawn. Dustin was doing good until Bobby pinned him to the ground. "What are your intentions with my sister?" Bobby asked, as Dustin stuggled to get free

"Nothing bad, I would do anything for her and she knows it." He replied moving out from under Bobby.

"You swear you wont let her get hurt?" Bobby asked moving towards him

"I swear on my life. I would give my life for her."

"Fine….but you remember. That is my baby sister and I would give my left arm for her. She is my life and if you ruin that I will ruin your life." Bobby threatened

"So this is over?" Dustin asked

"Yeah, im getting too old for this." Bobby replied. Arieanna started laughing and moved from the steps. She walked past Bobby and moved over to Dustin who had collapsed on the ground. She bent down and kissed him softly before helping him up. She helped him into the kitchen. "Here sit down and ill go get something to clean you up." Arieanna told Dustin

"Excuse me, I need some help too!" Bobby yelled

"You have two legs, go help yourself." Arieanna replied. She brought the alcohol and bandages over to Dustin.

"Glad to see everything is back to normal." Bobby replied. He winked at Arieanna, but glared at Dustin

"Yeah, but someone finally put your ass in your place." Arieanna replied with a smile.

"Hey man, that was a good fight. I know that you will protect my sister." Bobby replied to Dustin. Dustin just smiled

"With my life." Arieanna smiled and kissed his hand.

"This Christmas is going to be awesome." Arieanna replied after a moment

"If you would tell me what the hell you wanted." Bobby replied

"I don't need anything Bobby. I am just so happy to have you guys home. That's all I want." She replied trying not to cry "But I do want to do is, decorate the Christmas tree. We haven't gotten one yet."

"Yeah that's something we need to do." Bobby replied

"Well I am going to go and get ready so we can go pick one out." Arieanna replied getting up. She walked over to the stairs "Be nice." She replied before leaving.

**Author: Ok so this is the next to the last chapter because I am leaving for the beach Tuesday. So please please as a going away present REVIEW! I loved this chapter. They finally got together and Bobby goes crazy! Hahaha I love it! REVIEW please!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Author: Ok so this is my last chapter for this story. I know it's sad and I hope I end it good. I totally forgot to put a disclaimer up for the song in my last chapter Staind "Right Here" But I hope everyone liked this story.**

**Warning: Sexual scenes! This chapter is rated M! BIG TIME!**

"So we have been going out for 2 weeks now and you still haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas. You do know that it's in 2 days right?" Dustin replied to Arieanna

"Yeah I know." She replied

"Do you not like Christmas or something?" Dustin asked

"Yeah I do. It use to be my favorite holiday, but everything is different now."

"Different, like 2 people from your family won't be there?"

"Yeah, it's really hard on me right now. Me and Jack would always wake up at 5 in the morning and go and make breakfast for everyone. The smell would wake everyone up, except Bobby. I think he always did it on purpose, but we would go wake up him by jumping on his bed. Screaming that Santa came and that if he didn't get up then we would open his presents. He would tackle us onto the bed and tickle us, before going downstairs. We would eat all the pancakes we could possibly take in, then open presents. Christmas eve, ma would always help me wrap presents because I was so horrible at it. One time she walked downstairs while I was trying to wrap Bobby's present, I had wrapping paper wrapped around my body and none on the present." Arieanna was smiling, while she watched Dustin laugh at her memories

"It's good that you have those memories of them." Dustin responded

"Yeah, I guess." Arieanna looked down at the ground. Dustin stopped her in the middle of the street. He turned her towards him and lifted her chin to look at him

"You have to stop beating yourself up for what happened to them both. There was nothing you could do about it. Just like there was nothing you could have done for my brother."

"It's not going to be the same without them here though." Arieanna replied. Dustin bent down and kissed her. He could feel a smile forming on her face as he kissed her "But I am glad that you are with me this time," she responded.

"Me too." He replied grabbing her hand. They started walking down the street. "So you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to get it from you the hard way?" he finally replied as they walked into her house

"What's the hard way?" she asked curious

"You'll have to find out." He replied. She smiled at him.

"Then I guess I'll take the hard way." She replied.

"Fine, have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Before she could answer he grabbed her by the waist and just started kissing her. He slammed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head against the wall. He intertwined his fingers with hers, making his body move closer to hers. "My brothers…." She tried to get out between kisses

"Shhh." Dustin replied, kissing her again. Dustin picked Arieanna up, letting her wraps her legs around his waist. He moved over to the couch and gently laid her down. "I like the hard way." She whispered. She went to lean up to kiss him but he moved out of the way.

"I'm thirsty." Dustin replied. He let her go, before walking into the kitchen

"Excuse me?" Arieanna asked confused "You're thirsty?"

"Yeah, all that walking made me thirsty."

"Can't that wait?"

"No, I am about to die of thirst." Arieanna waited a minute for him to get a drink. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She moved over to him and crawled in his lap. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Yes! I forgot this game was going to be on today." He replied, totally ignoring what Arieanna was doing

"What happened to making out with your girlfriend?"

"What?" he asked "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I did." Arieanna replied "You remember what we were just doing?"

"Rie, I'm trying to watch the game."

"Fine!" Arieanna yelled, as she stormed up to her room. Dustin started laughing, before turning off the TV. He slowly walked up to her room hearing her yell. He opened the door and saw her cleaning up her room. "Is this what you do when you're mad?" Dustin replied leaning against the door "Clean your room?"

"Go away!" she replied

"Nope, I'm not going any where."

"Do you find this funny?" she yelled glaring at him

"Yeah I do. I told you I was going to teach you the hard way. So I did."

"I don't like you." She responded turning around. He slowly walked over to her and places his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "Will you forgive me?" He slowly turned her around and smiled

"This isn't fair…" she replied, but his finger stopped at her mouth. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She pulled away "This isn't going to work…"

"Shut up!" he told her kissing her again. He grabbed her lower back and pushed her up to deepen the kiss. She tried pulled away but he held onto her. She moved backwards hitting her desk, knocking over pictures and lamps. She just started laughing. He stopped kissing her and just stared into her eyes "You are so beautiful!" he told her pushing her hair out of her face. "I think I am in love with you and I have only known you for 3 weeks. You are the best thing that has happened to me."

"Dustin, I think I'm in love with you too. This is so weird for me. Don't get mad when I tell you this, but you remind me so much of Dylan and so much of Jack. It's like you are both of them. I guess that's why I feel so comfortable with you because it feels like I already know you. You make me feel like the hole that has been in my heart so complete."

Dustin smiled at her. "You look like you need a shower!" he replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Is this another trick?" Arieanna asked

"No, you seem like you need a shower. You want to go take one?" He pulled her into him and started rubbing her back. He winked at her before moving to the bathroom. Arieanna stood there for a moment before moving to the door. She heard the water running as she opened the door. She saw a pair of boxers flying at her face. She quickly walked in and shut the door. "You coming?" Dustin replied leaning his head out of the shower. Water dripped from his hair, as he smiled at her.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" she asked

"No, but I would love someone to accompany me. It's kind of lonely in here."

"If you insist." Arieanna replied "But no peeking." She heard Dustin laughing as he closed the curtain. She took her shirt off making sure he wasn't looking. She heard the curtain go back and she quickly turned around. "I told you not to look." Arieanna replied covering her chest.

"Thought you might need some help." Dustin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed the tip of her nose before moving to her mouth. As he was kissing her, he started undoing her bra. Arieanna felt a shiver come over her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, can we just take it slow." She asked

"We can go as slow as you want." He whispered in her ear. She smiled before kissing him again. She rubbed her hands along his body. Dustin moved his hands to her back again, but waited for her approval. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. He undid her bra and threw it on the ground. He started kissing her neck, she felt the feeling of needing her with him. His hands found his way to her belt buckle. He slowly undid it making sure, she was ok. She just wrapped her arms around him. She felt her pants slowly slide down her legs revealing her pink thong. She took in a breath before removing them. She grabbed the towel wrapped around Dustin's waist and pulled him forward. She started kissing his neck and made her way to his chest. He ran his fingers in her hair, before pulling her up to him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned down and grabbed the towel and threw it on the floor. He climbed into the shower, and watched as the hot water went over Arieannas body. She giggled before leaning up. She wrapped her arms around him and just started kissing him. He moved over to the wall to hold her up.

Bobby walked up the stairs when he heard the showering running. He walked over to the door and knocked "Arieanna is that you?" he yelled

"Yes, I am taking a shower." She yelled back. Arieanna and Dustin accidentally knocked the shampoo off the holder, making it crash into the floor.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked

"Yes Bobby! Gosh can I take a damn shower in peace!"

"Where's Dustin?" Bobby asked

"I don't know. I guess at home!" she lied

"Oh, well his stuff is in the living room."

"Fuck Bobby, I don't know. Will you please leave me alone!"

"Yeah just hurry ok."

"Yeah whatever."

Moments later Arieanna opened the door to the bathroom and exited alone. She smiled at herself, before walking into her room. She closed the door and just threw herself on the bed. Dustin came running in and dived on top of her. "You ok?" he asked holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I think I am." She replied smiling.

"I need to tell you something." Dustin whispered getting closer to her ear. "You look really sexy when you are wet."

Arieanna started giggling "Well Mr. Rogers, you look sexy yourself all wet."

"I love you!" he whispered. "You know that right?"

"I love you too." She whispered back. "A lot!" He moved closer to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips before they were interrupted

"Rie, are you in there?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, come in." she yelled after Dustin moved off the bed. She leaned up.

"What are you guys up too?" Bobby asked walking in

"Nothing just talking." Arieanna lied

Dustin laughs "Yeah, I was trying to get her to tell me what she wanted for Christmas." He replied winking at Arieanna who was blushing.

"Well the tree looks awesome. You guys did a great job. I found that ornament you made when you were 8. The one that looked horrible. Ma loved it anyway."

"Hey, I was only 8 when I made that thing. To me it was beautiful."

"Yeah, right." Bobby replied laughing.

"Well I am really hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Arieanna replied jumping off the bed. She grabbed Dustin's hand and ran down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Arieanna yelled at the top of the stairs. "It's Christmas!"

"Will you shut up!" Angel yelled opening his door.

"PRESENTS!" she screamed. She went running down the stairs into the living room. There were presents all around the tree. "Wow!" she gasped.

"Hey, wait for Bobby!" Angel told her.

"Bobby!" she yelled at the bottom the stairs. She remembered about when she was little and went running up the stairs into Bobby's room. She jumped straight onto the bed. He rolled over with a smile on his face and brought her down. He started tickling her, as she screamed for Angel. Before Angel could get through the door, Bobby grabbed Arieannas hand and went running downstairs. "Come on guys the presents are waiting!" he yelled

"He's 30 years old and he still acts like a little boy." Arieanna replied. They walked down the stairs and saw Bobby sitting in the floor. There was a soft tap on the door. "I'll get it." Arieanna replied. She opened the door and saw Dustin in a Santa suit. "Merry Christmas baby!" she yelled

"Merry Christmas!" he kissed her cheek before walking in.

"Can you two hurry up!" Bobby yelled "I want my presents!"

Dustin and Arieanna laugh before walking into the living room hand and hand. They sat down in the floor.

"Ok, Rie, me and Angel want you to open ours first. Well I mean the first one first because it came from the heart and I think you might want it." Bobby told her "I know how much you wanted Jack and Ma to be here, but I think this will make everything ok."

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Open it and see." Angel replied. He sat down after getting the gift from under the tree. Arieanna took a deep breath before opening the package. It revealed a cross necklace, one like Bobby had but it writing on the back. 'Trust your heart with faith' it was the necklace Evelyn gave Jack the first Christmas he was with them. "Where did you get this?" she whispered

"The hos….the hospital gave it to use." Angel replied

"OMG! This is the best gift that I could possibly get. You're right this does make everything so much better." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I just wish they were here." Bobby moved over to her and wrapped his arms around his baby sister. Dustin grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Angel rubbed her head before kissing it. "We are going to be fine without them. We are already doing so well. _You _are doing great." Angel replied

"He's right. We are together, that's what matters." Bobby told her "You have Dustin too."

"Yeah that's right." Dustin told her squeezing her hand.

The rest of the day was wonderful. Arieanna got amazing gifts from her brothers. Her brothers seemed to love theirs as well. Dustin brought Arieanna up to her room to give her his gift. "Today was good. Better than I thought it would be." Arieanna replied laying down on her bed.

"Yeah, well you did good." He replied. "But now its time for my gift."

"Do I have to find out the hard way what it is?" she asked sitting up. She had a smile on her face

"If you want to find out the hard way." He replied returning the smile. He moved closer to her. "But I really want to give it to you so let's not choose the hard way just yet."

Arieanna started laughing "Ok…." She moved over to let him sit down.

"You know that you are the love of my life right?" Dustin asked

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"So I was thinking the other day at my house, that I have only known you for 3 weeks. But if I could I would drop everything to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I will give my last breath for you Arieanna. My whole heart belongs to you. I can't sleep without seeing your face when I close my eyes. Every time I walk in the snow I can feel your warm body next to mine. When I am alone I long for your touch, even if it's for 5 seconds. When I watch TV, I love feeling you in my arms." He kept smiling at her as her eyes filled with tears "When I take a shower, I think of you." Arieanna could fill her face getting hot, but felt the tears stream down her face. "You make my life so much better. Will you do me….." he asked but dropped something on the floor "Hold on, hold that thought." He told her bending down on the ground. He looked under her bed before leaning up. "Found it…" he opened his hand and revealed a ring. "Will you do me a favor and marry me, before I go completely insane of not having you every second of my life?"

Arieanna covered her mouth and shook her head. It was like she was trying to say something but couldn't get it out. "Ye….Yeah…Yeah….YES!" she yelled. She jumped into his arms. He picked her up in his arms and place the ring on her finger. "Merry Christmas!" he told her before kissing her.

"Yes it is." Angel replied in the door way.

"Angel!" Arieanna yelled, jumping off the ground. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Congratulations sweetheart. You deserve it!" he replied. Arieanna went running down the stairs.

"Bobby!" she yelled. Bobby turned around and had a huge smile on his face "You knew?"

"Of course. He came to me last night." Arieanna squealed and just wrapped her arms around her older brother. " I love you Bobby!" she replied. He let her down and kissed her forehead, before going back into the kitchen. She walked outside to find it snowing, but she felt warm in this snow. She looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining down her. It was like it was kissing her with its warmness. "Merry Christmas Ma. Merry Christmas Jackie. I love you!" she replied. She felt the cross on her neck and wrapped her fingers around it and closed her eyes. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and kiss her ear. "Trust you're heart with faith." She whispered

"You should do that." He whispered back. He turned her around "Your mom would be so proud of you right now. So would Jack, but you have to have faith that this is all going to work out." He leaned down and softly kissed her. "I'll be inside." He let go of her hand and closed the door behind him.

"Rie, I am always with you." Someone whispered. She turned around

"Jackie!" she squealed

"Merry Christmas Rie. Trust that heart of yours. It hasn't lied to you yet."

"I will." She smiled

"Trust the cross too. I found it always gave me peace."

"I think I finally found peace Jack. I love you and I miss you."

"I love you too baby. I have to go now."

"Ok…" she smiled at her brother before there was nothing there but snow. She smiled at herself before opening the door. She took one last look and saw the sun glowing on the snow. "I love you too ma!" she replied before closing the door.

**The End.**

**Author: Ok, so that's it! Hope everyone liked it! I read the sex scene to my mom and she loved it. Hope everyone else liked it. Hope to get a lot of reviews! I loved writing this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys mean a lot!**


End file.
